


The Angel and the Hunter

by hawkeyesmyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesmyguy/pseuds/hawkeyesmyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what you think it's gonna be. Gay sex. (This is still a work in progress and is not in any way complete.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and the Hunter

Castiel lay sprawled on his borrowed bed, it was his fourth day living with the Winchesters in the bunker that housed both them and the whole cache of knowledge of the Men of Letters. He felt somewhat out of place despite the boys' best efforts, when he'd taken on new grace he thought the majority of his problems over, but as he feared the grace of the lesser angel he'd sapped only lasted a few days and now here he was mortal again. 

It wasn't any easier the second time. He'd spent most of his first stint as a human trying to focus on the fact that he was something more, that somehow he would make do until he could regain his power and the condition was only a setback. But since losing his grace again, the angel-made-mortal realized this finite existence might not be as temporary as he first thought. It was sobering. 

Countless things Dean and Sam took for granted were equal parts confusing and fascinating, like the simple sensation of earth's gravity holding him to the bed on which he lay. He was not used to being bound by the laws of physics. His mortal body felt heavy, slow, a frail cage aging around his spirit every second that would eventually take him down with it if nothing could be done. He didn't understand any better this time around how Dean or Sam could stand experiencing the relentless march of time every moment.

Being mortal held so many distractions. The constantly recycling needs to eat, sleep, and the amount of times he had to stop what he was doing to empty his body of waste was frustrating to no end. He definitely needed to find a more permanent solution to regaining his angelic powers. A soft knock at the door made Cas glance down from the fixed point on the ceiling he was staring up at, raising his brows inquisitively when Dean poked his head in the door.

"Hello Dean." He greeted his friend, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. He felt a little awkward sitting before the hunter in his current state seeing as how he was clothed in a set of Dean's borrowed clothing. His own garb had gotten quite filthy with him not being able to simple separate what molecules he did or did not want in contact with the fabric so now until he got more of his own he was making due with his friend's.

The short-haired hunter came into his room, and once again Castiel was bombarded with a score of distractions, things that seemed to apply to his closest friend and no one else. This had happened the last time he was mortal as well but he was still no closer to deducing what they meant. His vessel seemed drawn to Dean's, he had to assume it was because of the close bond of fellowship they shared but somehow his response to Dean was different than to Sam. He noticed small things about the elder Winchester that he didn't note in others, the flecks of light catching hazel in his green eyes, the scent of his skin, the way he carried himself and the strange impulse to keep his eyes on him at all times.

He blinked and realized that Dean had been speaking to him but he was too caught up in watching the way the fingers of one of Dean's hands was fidgeting with his ring he wore on the other hand. His clear blue eyes flicked back up to Dean's face who by his expression was clearly waiting for a response to whatever he'd said.

"I'm sorry Dean, what did you say? I'm still acclimating again to this... Body and the way it's focus wanders." He muttered, making a point not to let his eyes drop from the hunter's.

Dean was adjusting to having his angelic or rather… previously angelic friend back in the mix and now living with them in the bunker. It wasn’t crowded, nowhere near it in fact but it was always a change when another was added to the mix and as of right now he was trying to determine just how well his companions were both holding up. Sam he could read but Castiel on the other hand was a little more difficult from time to time without directly asking questions especially now that he was human again.

The angel turned man seemed to be having troubles of his own, getting back into the life he knew only briefly seemed to be a shock considering he had been back and well-adjusted to having at least some form of mojo if not his own. The green-eyed hunter padded down the hall to check on his friend considering the closer to dinner it was getting to. He knocked lightly but didn’t wait for a response, poking his head into the room and seeing that Cas was… as expected lying in bed and doing absolutely nothing just as he had since he lost the last of his borrowed mojo.

He nodded his head in greeting to the other man, licking his lips subconsciously at the sight of Cas in his clothes, growing increasingly distracted but he forced himself to recover. “Rise an’ shine, Cas!” He called more to gather his own attention than his friend’s. He smiled crookedly in his usually smug manner, heading closer to his mattress and nudging it with his leg as if the man was still asleep. “We’re goin’ out. Yah gotta get outta the house.” He started, continuing on about how he shouldn’t lock himself up like he was lately, that they should use his newly human form and let him experience things he hadn’t quite gotten the chance to.

Cas muttered that his mind had wandered, clearly not used to having to force himself into actually focusing but Dean hadn’t missed the way his eyes wandered with his thoughts, making him tense. The hunter cleared his throat and started up again, “I was just sayin’ we should get out. Grab some dinner up the road, get yah a little drunk or… a lotta drunk. Make you stop moping around, man, come on.” He encouraged. “I’ll let you borrow something else. We gotta wash those and you need ta’ shower, dude. You reek.” He told him, laughing lightly.

The angel agreed with a nod, seeming to trust Dean enough to get out like he wanted him to. Dean did as he offered, gave him a clean outfit and waited for him to shower off and get cleaned up. He grinned as Cas joined him soon enough, the hunter opting for driving only after teasing the other with mentioning he was going to force him to drive whether he knew how or not.

They pulled up to the joint and Dean filed out of the car with his friend to follow, heading up to the bar and grill and taking the lead up to a tall table at the center of the room. His previously angelic friend questioning why they sat where they had. “Optimum view. Can see for miles.” Dean grinned, already glancing around the space to scope out easy pickings, drunk but not too drunk girls that would be… fun at the end of the night. “I’ll get us a couple beers. Pop a squat. I’ll be back.” He clapped his hand against his friend’s flannelled back, his hand lingering a little longer than he meant it to as he drew away.

"This establishment is nowhere near even a single mile in diameter Dean." Cas informed his friend, realizing too late by Dean's expression that it had been another odd human figure of speech he wasn't familiar with. Still, he garnered a certain amount of satisfaction at the way his companion laughed as he walked away to get them their beers.

Castiel didn't much care for beer mortal or no, he mostly drank it because he understood it was an important ritual among humans to imbibe alcohol and it was one that seemed particularly important to Dean. But he had to admit the smell of cooking beef was making his stomach growl and his mouth water, he picked up one of the small slightly sticky menus and grinned slightly at the available selection of burgers the place had.

Castiel nodded at Dean as the hunter came back to the table with two bottles in one hand and a basket full of chips in the other, taking the beer offered to him and holding it up in the typical gesture he was meant to make. Dean tossed his head back towards the bar, informing him that he already had some potential candidates scoped out, explaining that the bartender was 'smoking hot' and that she had a friend who was meeting up with her after her shift was over in an hour who was into 'group activities.'

Castiel's dark brows furrowed as he leaned forward to look over Dean's shoulder at the bar, catching sight of the tall curvaceous blonde woman filling drink orders across the room. He was constantly perplexed by Dean's extreme interest in copulation with women at every opportunity he could, even more so now that he'd experienced it himself. Certainly the physical stimulation was enjoyable, but he didn't understand why the large majority of the male population and his friend in particular seemed so motivated by the act.

They ordered food and as usual Castiel found himself almost entirely distracted by eating his burger, he wasn't sure why his vessel got so much pleasure from a double-bacon-cheeseburger but he almost forgot all the noise and off-putting smells around their table as he wolfed down his food, giving only token nods or grunts to the comments Dean was making about the women who passed by them as they ate.

Dean jostled his arm, asking him if he at least thought the bartender he'd mentioned earlier was hot or not and Castiel took a pull of his beer before answering. "Well... She has many features that make her favorable for copulation, her ample bosoms and hips advertise a greater capacity for child bearing, she has no obvious deformities, injuries, boils..." His voice trailed off as his his gaze caught the motion of Dean grabbing a french fry from his plate and bringing it to his mouth, and he found he was far more interested in the way his companion's lips were smacking from chewing than in inspecting the woman across the smokey room. At least it was easier to pay attention to what he was saying to him when Cas was fixated on his mouth rather than his hands.

Dean nodded back to the bartender once more, taking a swig of his beer and soon to follow a large bite of his burger, paying more mind to the hungry, horny fish around him over the man sitting right in front of him. He told himself he was going to pawn the kid off, find them both a hot chick or two and call it a night despite what he might want outside of that.

His gaze occasionally faltered from the women around them to his companion, having to force himself to refocus every time he watched the way Cas’ lips closed around the head of his beer bottle, his adam’s apple bobbing as he drank. He quickly turned away and reminded himself of his task, his eyes raking over a full figured brunette who was all the more tempting in his mind. His eyes focused on her chest and he gave a little groan around a bite of fries. “I’d motorboat her for friggin’ days. Look at those two, just begging for lift.” He half growled out.

He noted again that Castiel’s mind had drifted, his eyes no longer drawn to his face so he shook him lightly, “Cas, what cha thinkin’ on the bartender? Hot or not?” He questioned his friend, arching a brow and looking from him to the blonde woman happily pouring drinks in her crop top, her chest jiggling with the motion of her hands as she shook up another mixed drink. “I’d order me a dozen of those in a row if I could down ‘em and keep standin’ enough to take her.”

Dean took another bite of his meal, scooping up some fries and licking the salt from his fingers when Castiel’s voice trailed off a bit and he arched a brow at him. “Man are you drunk already? Don’t tell me you’re a lightweight as a human, dude. We’re just gettin’ started!” He scolded, nudging his friend again but that didn’t convince him to continue on with what he was saying.

The hunter didn’t mind, eating the rest of his meal and downing a couple more beers before coaxing Cas into taking a few shots with him once the bar cleared enough that they could get seats closer to the show. “So yah got a place around here? That is… if your friend doesn’t keep us waitin’.” He winked at the busty blonde, enjoying their playful little back and forth banter they had going and trying to encourage Cas to join in by addressing him from time to time.

“You’ll have to excuse my friend. He’s shy no matter how much yah make ‘im drink.” He chuckled, his words slurring a little but he still wasn’t too drunk to blow these women’s minds. The girl replied that her friend, Valerie wasn’t going to be much longer and just as she said so the petite but still just as bubbly and… eager, redhead padded in through the doors waving her friend down and joining them for drinks until late in the night.

Dean leaned over to his friend, muttering against his ear, his warm breath brushing his skin as well as his lower lip, completely unaware of the proximity of their faces but he hardly minded in the moment. “Got a preference? I’m kinda leanin’ towards the redhead when we’re getting goin’. Won’t matter once we’re beddin’ down but…” He shrugged, tossing back a final shot and smirking as the blonde very blatantly leaned over to offer Cas a view of her chest, giving a little tug to her shirt in indication for him to gaze at more even in her work space.

Castiel was only vaguely paying attention to the increasingly slurred conversation the two women and Dean were having as the night went on, he left most of his drinks untouched but fortunately his companions didn't seem to care, too wrapped up in their little elaborate ritual of getting comfortable enough with a stranger either through conversation or intoxication so that they could have intercourse.

The angel turned man took his friend's antics in stride, still not sure why Dean was so driven by this activity when Castiel had almost no interest in the well endowed woman trying to hold his attention when all he really wanted was to interact with the hunter next to him. He didn't know these women or particularly care to, but if 'picking up chicks' was an activity he could do with Dean, then he'd accept it.

The short haired hunter leaned in close to speak to him in an exaggerated whisper, his breath and lips warm against his skin and the contact was like a jolt of electricity. In his peripheral vision Cas knew his 'appointed female' was trying to get his attention but Dean's action knocked his thoughts completely off track and tuned his every sense in to his companion and no one else.

"If it does not matter which women we sleep with, then why did we spend all this time on meaningless chatter and buying them drinks?" Castiel matter of factly asked in a normal conversational volume, cocking his head curiously at Dean when his expression cinched and he looked over worriedly at the two women who had clearly heard Cas's comment and were now shooting daggers at both of them.

Dean gave him a look that he had come to know all too well, apparently he had messed up on some sort of social cue. The former angel turned to look at the blonde who had been trying to keep his attention, hoping to salvage what he had done wrong somehow since this was something Dean wanted to do. It was hard for him to focus however when he kept thinking about how it had felt to feel Dean's lips on his skin and by extension wondering why he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it.

"We are going to have relations this evening, are we not? I believe that's why you... Lovely ladies have been accepting our drinks and showing off your... Bosoms so freely." Castiel surmised, glancing down at the blonde bartender's chest again for emphasis and then back up to her face that was now contorted with anger. She picked up the rest of the martini she had been sipping and threw it in Castiel's face, the women exchanged a couple words and stormed off despite Dean calling after them telling them not to go and that his friend didn't know how to talk to women.

They didn't even offer a backward glance, and as soon as the pair disappeared out the doors of the building Dean turned back around on his stool and glared in much the same manner that the blonde had before throwing her drink on him. Castiel calmly picked up a napkin and started daubing at his face, trying to get as much of the liquid off as he could but the smell was soaked into his hair and the collar of his shirt.

All the while Dean kept staring at him with a stony expression, till finally Cas finished wiping himself up as best he could and asked, "Was I... Misunderstanding what the planned activity for the evening was? I don't understand why they got so upset when all I did was state the facts." He mused, getting a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach with the angry way Dean was looking at him, but again his unease was sidetracked as he imagined the sensation yet again of that brush of contact he and Dean had shared earlier. Why was such a small thing affecting him so strongly?

 

Dean glared at his friend as soon as he opened his mouth, none too pleased with his outburst. Clearly he missed the whole reason that they were whispering and having quiet sidebars without the girls being involved. He sighed lowly, pinching the bridge of his nose the instant he heard Castiel’s little outburst. He never knew what was worse, drunk Cas or sober Cas but both tended to suck at keeping their mouth shut.

“Dude.” He grumbled in a scolding tone of voice, looking over to his mostly sober friend. His eyes narrowed and he full on glared at the fallen angel, displeased with him pushing away their latest ‘friends' with only a single comment. He watched as one of the two women tossed their drink in Castiel’s face, having very little effect on the man and he hardly responded though he did seem to at least grasp that they were upset. Baby steps Dean supposed.

Both women cursed at Cas more so than Dean but they did accuse the hunter of having such an ass of a friend and having already planned on well… getting in good with them if one could phrase it that way. “C’mon, ladies! My friend here doesn’t know a thing about talkin’ to girls, give him a shot to… redeem himself!” He called after them in attempts to try and right Castiel’s screw up. “Don’t go!” He tried a final time, spinning back around in his stool when the yelling did nothing to bring them back.

He stared his companion down for messing up his plans of getting in a little one on one time as well as… doing some experimentation considering both women mentioned their curiosity of being taken in turn by two men. He hadn’t told his friend of his full intentions for that evening but still he shouldn’t have said anything at all, should have left the talking entirely up to Dean to get the job done. He watched Cas casually wipe off the drink from his face, giving a little shake of his head. “You made ‘em sound like whores or somethin’, Cas. You don’t just… say stuff like that and have it already in your head that we’re gonna get laid. You just… let it happen. You keep comments and hands to yourself until she vibes you.” He barked to his friend, trying to stay calm.

Dean sighed again and downed the last of his drink with one quick toss, pulling out his wallet and slamming down a few bills to cover the remainder of their tab, getting up and leaving the edge of the bar. He heard Cas calling after him in his usual gruff voice, asking to know why it mattered so much that they ‘get laid’ when there were multiple forms of pleasure to offer and receive and plus those weren’t the only women in the bar tonight. “Yea but they were the most prepped and willin’. Did a lot of work tonight, Cas and you screw it up in about ten seconds flat. This is why I don’t take you as a wingman anymore, dude.”

He started out of the bar, his tone harsh as he spoke to Castiel about his mistakes, grabbing the keys to his Impala and while he was tipsy he had a high enough tolerance that he was nowhere near unable to drive. He fumbled with his keys and it was no surprise that Cas didn’t take to the passenger side instantly, asking Dean why those women were so important to him tonight, claiming he didn’t understand why human’s put so much time and effort into such an act, while his vessel craved such similar things when he was with a woman once before his own angelic mind didn’t receive satisfaction. He claimed it came in many forms, not just that of a female.

Dean turned on his heel and his eyes were hooded from the last few shots he had taken with the pretty little redhead he hoped to be driving into by now. “That’s just it, Cas! You’re not human!! Well you are now but you weren’t and your mind isn’t! This is just how it works, how it’s supposed to be! As a dude, you want hot ass like that, you want a girl with a nice pair, and you want to hump just about every one of them that’s got those things. It’s just how it is. Doesn’t matter what you want.” He spoke the last part softer, his eyes darting over the fallen angel.

 

Castiel flinched at the harshness of his friend's words, ill-prepared to handle the torrent of conflicting emotions Dean's words and manner were evoking in him. It was like having six or seven speakers trapped inside his head all blaring totally different kinds of music and it made it almost impossible for the fallen angel to think coherently let alone speak.

"I'm perfectly aware of the fact that I have no place in this world or planes beyond. I'm just trying to understand. I know much of the minutia of human custom is lost on me, but I see the world through a broader scope, and so it is difficult for me to fathom why going without the company of two random women for a single evening is making you so angry!" Castiel responded, his voice getting uncharacteristically brusque in the wake of the storm of emotions that were part of his existence now whether he liked it or not.

The displaced angel stepped forward and snatched the keys from Dean's hand, knowing the hunter would be upset with himself the next day for getting scratches on his beloved vehicle from fumbling with the keys trying to get them in the lock. Castiel's far steadier grip quickly inserted the key and popped the door open, and he held the keys back out for his friend to take, a pinched expression of confusion mixed with frustration on his face.

"It does matter what you want, Dean. That's the only thing that matters to me. I suppose I just... I don't really believe that being with those random women tonight is what you really want." Castiel said in a calmer tone, making himself come back from the edge of yelling he had been at though his heart was still racing and his breathing was still ragged from getting so wound up by all these human emotions he didn't quite know how to process.

The hunter simply stared at him, eyes pained and mouth slightly agape, for a moment Castiel wondered if Dean was going to react or say anything at all. Cas sighed and glanced downward, grabbing Dean's hand and plopping his keys down into his palm since he was making no move on his own to take them back. He let go of Dean's wrist but before he could drop his other hand the short-haired hunter gripped it, his keys still mashed between their two hands but he didn't seem to care. 

Castiel met his friend's green gaze once more, confusion coloring his stern features but before he could speak again Dean tugged him enough to make him lean forward and take a half step to keep his balance, and in the next heartbeat Dean's lips pressed firmly to his.

The fallen angel's blue eyes flew wide open in surprise, he felt the kiss from the top of his head to the soles of his feet and he couldn't help but lean further into the contact, his eyes fluttering shut and he just started to respond in kind when Dean roughly pulled away just as suddenly as he'd initiated.

Dean stared at his friend for the little outburst he caused so suddenly. It wasn’t like the man before but then again he supposed he wasn’t a man exactly until just a few days ago. His normally confused and somewhat guarded friend yelling at him in the manner he was caught him off guard. While Cas had yelled before but not in such a way that he was in the moment, maybe it was the drinks or maybe it was his newly human emotions getting the better of him or perhaps both.

Though why was he saying the things he was, that his happiness and what he wanted was the only thing that mattered to the other. The hunter’s brows raised and he stared slightly open mouthed at his friend, trying to find words to speak, something to say or to ask him that might make him fully grasp what he thought the man was saying. He found nothing, blinking as Castiel took his hand and placed the keys in his palm but rather than letting the other man’s fingers go like he thought he might he apparently had another idea in mind.

His green eyes focused on his lips and he couldn’t resist, gripping his friend’s hand and pulling him just enough that he stepped forward and instantly Dean pressed their lips together. His breathing picked up through his nose, feeling the closeness of his companion in every corner of his body, lingering just long enough for Castiel to respond but as soon as he did he recovered from the original courage he mustered up and pulled away.

His hand dropped hold of Cas’ fingers and he caught the man’s blue gaze, “It’s not what I want.” He muttered almost as confirmation to him, giving a shake of his head. Maybe the drinks he had gave him the courage to actually do what it was he had just done but now he was… blushing? And trying to figure out his thoughts and feelings towards the man before him.

The hunter gently cleared his throat and turned back to the car, trying to clear his head of everything that had his mind reeling. He said nothing else, climbing into the driver’s seat and pulling his door closed expecting the other to follow but he lingered a while longer and not until Dean started up his vehicle did he realize that he needed to jump in or risk being left. Dean remained quiet as he backed out and heading down the road, trying to avoid even looking at Castiel in the seat beside him feeling partly like they should talk about it but also fearing having to do so.

Occasionally his eyes casted to the side, seeing the man was staring at him just as well and when Castiel opened his mouth Dean cut him off with a loud clearing of his throat and a flick of his wrist to turn on the radio. “Well I think I found a new joint for bacon cheeseburgers. Only thing that would have made it better, washin’ it down with a slice of hot apple pie. Then again can’t imagine a joint like that makin’ good pie.”

Castiel remained silent when Dean purposefully cut him off, commenting about the establishment's food and clearly not interested in anything the fallen angel might have to say. He stared at the man sitting across from him the whole way home, trying to apply any semblance of logic or reason to Dean's behavior tonight and coming up short no matter how he tried.

Chiefly Castiel didn't understand why Dean seemed adamant about not discussing what happened in the first place. In his mind the situation was simple: their evening plans of fraternizing with those women were cut short admittedly due to his own ineptitude with human customs, and they had shared a kiss that in his opinion made any physical contact he'd ever had with in this earthly form pale in comparison.

He didn't see why Dean was so blatantly denying something they both enjoyed, he had never known the hunter to practice moderation when it came to things he liked whether it was food, alcohol, hunting monsters or 'getting laid' as he called it. But now his companion was pointedly avoiding his gaze and had the radio on almost full blast, so even to Castiel's unpracticed sensibilities it was obvious he didn't want to discuss the matter further.

The rest of the ride home was filled with tension and loud rock music. They pulled up to the bunker and Dean killed the engine, all but leaping out of the car even in his inebriated state mostly likely so he didn't give Cas the opportunity to speak again. The hunter walked around the car towards the entrance and didn't seem like he was going to stop so the former angel quickly followed suit, trailing a few paces behind his friend.

Sam was bent over one of the long tables in the main library area below in almost the exact same position they'd left him in when he'd declined the invite to accompany them out, busy with research and so he didn't think much of the clipped combination greeting and goodnight Dean gave him as he passed. He didn't even say goodnight to Cas or look back once before disappearing down the hall towards his bedroom.

The fallen angel cocked his head as he watched Dean make a hasty retreat, his steps uneven from his drinking but no less quick to escape what had transpired between them it seemed. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he considered all that had happened and he came to the same conclusion he'd arrived at every time he thought it through on the drive home. He was going to confront Dean about this, he didn't care if it was proper human behavior or not there was no logical reason for Dean to be acting this way.

Castiel retreated to his own room, first and foremost wanting to rid himself of the smell of the drink that had been thrown on him and the other even less savory smells soaked into his clothes from the bar, being so aware and affected by smell was one of the sensations he found most odd about being mortal. He set his dirty clothing in the hamper and took a hot shower, spending a goodly amount of time simply standing in the stream of water. His mind kept wandering to Dean's kiss, though it wasn't just the kiss itself it was everything about it.

The only smell Castiel wished the shower wouldn't wash away was Dean's. There was something pleasing about it he couldn't quite pinpoint, and he found himself breathing a little harder remembering it. He played the moment over and over in his mind, Dean's grip on his hand, the keys pressing into his palm, the hunter's closeness and the feeling of his breath on his face as their lips... Castiel's blue eyes flew open and he took a deep shuddering breath, realizing his body was getting almost painfully aroused thinking about the contact and it both perplexed and intrigued him. Was this feeling what Dean was talking about earlier? The inexplicable drive, the burning want that made it difficult to focus on anything beyond quenching it?

He braced his hand on the shower wall, taking several deep breaths to collect himself until the water started to run tepid. Castiel squared his shoulders and finally turned off the water, his body at least mostly in check again as he dried off but he was still left a little thrown by how unexpected and intense the feeling that came over him was. Cas swiped a hand through his damp dark hair as he gazed at his mortal body in the mirror, recalling Dean's words about how he had the body of a man but not the mind of one, he was disconnected both from the angelic realm he came from and the human world Dean lived in. It was increasingly frustrating how true that statement was.

Castiel dressed in one of Dean's old rock concert shirts and flannel pants for bed, padding softly out of the bathroom and retreating to his own bed. He had been so determined to confront Dean about what happened between them and wanting to reach an understanding about it, but now he was realizing maybe he didn't understand it as well as he thought either.

Dean had all but ran back to his bed, not bothering with anything that he might normally like brushing his teeth or changing out of his sticky from the bar clothes. The only thing he did was tear off his over shirt and plop down onto the mattress, his mind filled with thoughts of Castiel, ones that he had had before and spent hours trying to push away, trying to play pretend, trying to will himself not to want another man in such a way that he felt steadily towards the ex-angel.

He didn’t sleep, not for a long while, trying to force himself to settle down and forget about what happened, maybe he had drank enough that he could explain it away as being the alcohol that caused him to act… But he knew exactly what he was doing when he pulled Cas to him, forced his lips on the other’s and gripped his hand as tight as he could manage. He shook his head and rolled over onto his back, brushing a hand through his short cropped hair and breathing a heavy sigh.

It was hours before he managed to drift, his mind filled with thoughts of the other man whose room was only just down the hall. When he woke the next morning, his head was lightly throbbing, slight hang over but nothing he couldn’t manage with a good breakfast and a large cup of coffee. He wandered into the shower, hoping that rinsing off the night before might make the activities just go away but nothing helped, every part of him remembered how it felt for those few seconds to be close to his friend like he was, to hold his fingers, to feel his lips against his own.

Dean’s finger absently ghosted over his bottom lip as he recalled, closing his eyes and thinking it over. He showered off and dressed in a pair of clean jeans and his usual beat up old tee with another beat up old cover shirt over top before he headed out to the kitchen. Naturally coffee was already brewed which meant Sam was already up and either on his morning run or having just come back from it. Judging by the lack of a protein shake in view, Sam was still out doing his stupid workout routine but managed to make coffee for his brother before he left.

He had to love it, the way his brother did little things to save him troubles, even if he complained about it later. The hunter poured himself a cup, drinking it black and sighing at the taste and satisfaction of having a bit of caffeine entering his system to counteract his late night. He padded over to the fridge and snagged a half-eaten burrito from a few days ago, uncertain of whose it was but anything left uneaten in the fridge and untagged was communal food which meant it was his for the taking.

He warmed up the few day old Mexican food and sure enough it tasted just like what it was, a crappy burrito but now the second time around it was a… crappy three day old burrito. He sighed, wishing he had the energy for more but he didn’t nor did he have the time when he wanted to spend a bit of his day trying to find ways to counteract Metatron’s actions of closing Heaven. He took another sip of his coffee, the beverage not well suited with his meal but he really didn’t care, his green eyes flickering up from the plate in front of him to the sleep worn ex-angel at the entrance of the dining room where Dean sat.

His eyes immediately raked over the other’s frame, admiring Cas in his borrowed band shirt, it was a little big on him but not so much that it mattered, the sleep pants he was still dressed in doing little to hide his… features. Castiel nodded a good morning to him and Dean immediately lowered his eyes back to his food, pretending not to give a damn about his entrance into his space. Much to his surprise the man sat down, no food, no coffee, simply plopped down and muttered the hunter’s name.

Dean looked up once more, his gaze harsh on the blue eyed man before him. “What? Cas it’s too early for you to be weird.” He snipped, tearing into his food in hopes to avoid any sort of conversation that might arise between them and sure enough… he asked about the night before, questioning if he remembered. Castiel guessed that he had because of the demeanor he was offering and the way he acted last night was nowhere near what the previously known angel had witnessed before. “Depends on what you mean.”

 

The moment Castiel awoke, he made up his mind. He arose from bed and left his room, not bothering to dress or anything like that. He wanted to talk with Dean about what had happened last night first and foremost, so despite the nagging needs of his mortal vessel he simply went straight to the kitchen and sat next to his friend determined to work out whatever strain it was that was between them. 

"Dean." Castiel muttered his friend's name hoping to get his attention. The hunter was brusque as expected but at least he was talking to him. "I believe there were things left unsaid about last night. Do you remember what happened?" The former angel asked, leaning forward to catch Dean's green gaze despite his best attempts to avoid it. The fallen angel still had little consideration for personal space, sitting close and not looking away from Dean's eyes for a second. 

Dean questioned what he meant and Castiel blinked almost in disbelief, not sure if the man was avoiding answering directly or if his memory was truly fogged by the alcohol he'd consumed. "You kissed me Dean." He clarified bluntly, his dark brows quirking in confusion at the hunter's irate outburst in response. The hunter started claiming that he hadn't really kissed him, it was't what Cas thought it was.

This only confused the fallen angel more, he knew it had happened and Dean was displaying every tell he'd come to learn meant that the hunter knew he was being caught in a lie, so clearly he knew it just as well. "There's no point in denying reality, you did kiss me and it was.... Enjoyable. I don't see why it's something to feel ashamed about." Cas argued, his calm tone a counterpoint to Dean's defensive anger.

Dean kept up his insistence that Castiel was misinterpreting what had happened, that it hadn't been a 'real' kiss. The fallen angel knew well that he wasn't familiar with human customs so maybe it was possible there was something he was missing, but as far as he knew the kiss had been real enough. It certainly had had enough impact on him to be genuine. 

"Very well, then what defines a 'real kiss' then? From what I've seen on your television programs, observed in the world and even watching you, a kiss is a display of affection, comfort, or attraction... It's contact between two people on a physical level, I've experienced it myself before. But the kiss we shared last night was completely different than what I experienced with that woman the first time I was mortal. It was... More than simple physical stimulation, it... It meant something, and I believe you know that as well." Castiel slid forward in his chair, drawing his face closer to Dean's as he spoke, following his instinct or maybe it was just his vessel's desire to experience that same contact again.

"If that wasn't a real kiss last night, then what is?" Castiel asked again, his voice just above a whisper and hoarse with desire to feel Dean's lips on his again. The hunter's eyes were filled with apprehension but also mirrored his own desire, and after a tense few seconds he closed the small gap between them, pressing his mouth to his.

This time Castiel was prepared for the contact, responding immediately and opening his mouth to Dean's demanding tongue, his body tensing and his heart pounding as he struggled to keep up with the hunter's pace. Dean's hand cupped his face to hold him at a better angle and Cas growled lightly into the contact, his eyes falling shut as they tasted and explored each other. After a moment that was all too short Dean broke roughly away, panting and cursing though Cas wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Dean himself.

Dean adamantly denied everything Castiel was saying or at least to a certain level. They hadn’t kissed, not really, it was weak and quick and… nothing. It couldn’t be anything. The hunter tried to tell the other that, inform him that a press of their lips didn’t mean a single thing but when Cas brought up his understanding of what a kiss was… Dean knew he was right about that. Affection, comfort, attraction, or all of the above. Castiel had always been there and maybe that’s why when the guy messed up he struggled with siding with his brother over him.

The former angel shifted in his seat, moving closer to Dean and they both knew exactly what was happening. Dean didn’t want this but at the same time he did, every fiber of his being craved contact with his friend again in a way he knew he wasn’t meant to, a way he tried to hide from for as long as he could remember. His breathing picked up and he decided then in that moment that he was going to show Cas just what a real kiss was, closing the little space left between them and firmly pressing his lips to the other’s.

He forgot all about his meal, all about the open space and his promise that he wasn’t going to feed into this at all and instead he lost himself in the feeling of Castiel’s tongue gliding against his own. He devoured the man before him, cupping his face and gripping him tight to keep him pinned exactly where he wanted him, ravishing his mouth and fighting the urge he felt screaming at him to drag the man into his lap for more.

The hunter broke away rather abruptly, yanking himself away from the man and forcing his mind to stop, his body to calm down, thinking of all he could to relax his building desires. “Dammit.” He panted, pulling his hand from Castiel’s face suddenly and using it to brush through his short cropped hair, cursing at himself for letting him fall into that again. Cas struggled to speak, his breathing ragged and Dean knew he was having the same effect on Cas as he was having on him.

The former angel stared at Dean in the way he always did, large puppy dog eyes and all seeming lost as to why they had stopped, why Dean was harshly cursing under his breath. He asked about it, questioned the hunter once more and Dean raised his hand to silence him. “It isn’t supposed to be like that. That can’t happen, Cas. It… scares me to letthat happen.” He admitted in a rough whisper, taking his plate and looking almost sorrowfully at his friend as he got up from his seat after gathering his thoughts enough to hide his blatant want for the other next to him.

Dean put his things away in the sink, threw out the rest of the crappy burrito he had taken to and for the first time he wasn’t hungry. He went back out and was about to address his friend when a sweat soaked Sam came panting in through the front of the bunker, half jogging back to the kitchen and offering them a panting greeting. Dean simply smiled and offered a wave in return, “Mornin’, Sammy. You do remember that it’s only me and Cas here to impress? And we’re… well not.” He teased, never having understood why his brother took to working out quite as much as he did.

Sam laughed exaggeratedly and made a comment about how he didn’t really want to die of diabetes or some other medical issue when he could prevent it. “Oh right cuz Heaven forbid we die normally and don’t get mauled by a Wendigo and tore to tiny bits or zapped by one of Cas’ old brethren.” He called back, shaking his head when he heard Sam’s reply. His green eyes flickered over to Castiel who was still stiffly sitting at the dining room table, almost pleading with Dean silently not to run off.

He shook his head again in indication he couldn’t stick around and he didn’t, taking off to his room once more and taking yet another shower though this time wasn’t so much about cleaning off as it was about calming down. He couldn’t deal with this, he had always had a close bond with Cas from the start, always trusted the angel turned man with everything but this was entirely new territory and Dean wasn’t so sure he was ready to tread that alone. But he supposed he wouldn’t be.

 

Castiel didn't see much of Dean for the rest of the day, but he couldn't stop thinking about what the hunter had said about being afraid to let 'this' happen. He wasn't sure what he meant exactly but he knew at least in part that Dean was afraid to kiss him like he had. He seemed to think there was something about the act that wasn't right, but as far as the former angel was concerned it was far better than any other physical contact he'd had with a human. Still, the thing he cared most about was his friendship with Dean, and if that meant he had to forgo what ever 'this' was with him, he would willingly make that sacrifice. 

The next few days passed with little incident, Castiel said nothing more about what had happened between them though he found that his vessel was even more preoccupied by Dean when they were together than before. It was equal parts frustrating and fascinating, but he forced himself to hold his peace for the sake of his bond with the hunter. 

By the end of the week his discretion paid off and Dean actually started speaking to him in more than one or two word increments, and didn't immediately find something else to go do if they found themselves alone together. The fallen angel was finally starting to feel like he could relax in his friend's presence, even if he couldn't have more of what he wanted with Dean at least their relationship seemed to be going back to normal.

The three men went for dinner at a local diner, and both Castiel and Sam were surprised by the lack of response Dean was giving to their waitress who was trying to get the short-haired hunter's attention all evening. The former angel watched as the woman tried blatantly to get Dean to interact with her, feeling strangely tense as she fawned over him and kept commenting on how handsome he was.

But rather than flirting with the woman like he typically did at any opportunity, Dean was behaving particularly closed off and hardly acknowledged her at all. Sam tried once to ask his brother if he was feeling all right, but the elder Winchester snapped at him to leave him alone and so they all finished their meals in awkward silence and left.

The tense silence didn't lift once they got home, Sam and Cas exchanged a confused look but the taller hunter decided to just leave his brother alone for now, turning in to his room for the night and Castiel figured he probably had better follow suit since Sam was usually pretty good at reading when to push Dean and when not to and clearly Cas wasn't.

The former angel quietly wished Dean good night and wandered back to his own room, feeling... He couldn't quite describe what he was feeling at the moment. There was a heaviness in his chest, a dull pain that made him not want to do anything other than sprawl on his bed even though he wasn't tired in the least. He wanted to talk to Dean, help him if he could with whatever was upsetting him, but he feared that confronting him would only make things worse.

Dean didn’t say much of anything after snapping at Sam, hating that he felt obligated to flirt with the waitress and hating even more that he really didn’t even want to give her the time of day. Especially not with Cas there. His eyes occasionally would flicker to his friends almost in apology but he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to feel bad if he did any of his usual tricks around the others. He tore into his meal and that was that, heading home in uncomfortable silence.

The hunter took off when they made it home, dumping his jacket and keys by the door and he was pleased to see that his brother took the hint to leave him the hell alone and turned in for the evening. Castiel must have caught on at least in part, his brow furrowing but still he headed to his room for the rest of the night, leaving Dean to mope as he pleased and try his best to figure out everything going on in his head all evening.

Dean opened the top cabinet above the stove, finding a bottle of whiskey and sighing happily to know they still had a decent stock for him to take to for a while. He poured himself a glass, dropping down on one of the chairs in the living room and flicking on the television, idly watching shows as he sipped drink after drink until he wasn’t even sure of his thoughts anymore. It didn’t matter how much he had, how many he tossed back and in what little amount of time, Cas wouldn’t get out of his head, the feeling of their lips pressed together wouldn’t get out of his head.

His heart raced and his breathing changed slightly with his thoughts, imagining with his hooded eyes falling shut and a glass hanging loosely in his grip what it would be like… What Castiel would feel like. He found himself yearning for the other, longing to offer him a chance at least. The alcohol didn’t allow him to feel much else, didn’t allow him to think about the things he shouldn’t want, how he shouldn’t crave another man like this and yet he did and that’s all he knew was that he did.

He tossed back the last of his final glass, feeling just tipsy enough that he found his courage. The green-eyed hunter shot up from his seat and headed down the hall to Castiel’s room, pushing open the door and when he did he caught Cas simply meditating on the edge of his bed, something he did to ease himself from time to time and sometimes he wondered if it was his attempt at reaching angel radio even without his powers. He muttered Dean’s name as the tall hunter pushed the door closed, his heart pounding in his chest maybe out of nerves but mostly out of want.

“Don’t say anything, okay? Just…” Dean panted out, wandering over in his intoxicated state and seeking out his friend on the mattress beside him. “Please.” He whispered, his red rimmed eyes meeting Castiel’s blue orbs. He bent over the other and their lips crashed together, hungry and deep, demanding access to him, their tongues meeting and sliding together just as before and he groaned lightly in his chest.

 

Castiel jolted out of his state of light meditation when his door opened, looking over and taking in the sight of his friend who had unexpectedly barged in. It was immediately obvious that Dean was intoxicated, but he hardly had a chance to utter more than his name questioningly before the short haired hunter was sitting beside him on his bed and bidding him not to speak further.

Dean surged forward and sealed their lips together once more, all the feelings Castiel had been dutifully pushing down and trying to forget over the last week rushing all at once back up to the forefront of his mind. He could barely keep up with the hunter as Dean hungrily demanded access to his mouth, shifting his upper half to face his companion better and gave in to anything that Dean wanted.

The taste of alcohol was sharp on Dean's tongue but Cas didn't care, finally getting enough of a grip on what was happening so unexpectedly to respond in kind and he felt a thrill of sensation run up and down his spine at Dean's low rumbling groan as their contact deepened. 

The hunter's large hands ran up his arms, gripping him tight and pushing at him insistently until Castiel took his prompting to lie back on the bed. Dean followed him down and covered Cas's body with his own, his weight pressing him down into the mattress. They broke apart to gasp for breath and the fallen angel tried once more to speak, but Dean hushed him in a husky tone and nuzzled into his neck, biting and kissing at his skin making any words he was going to speak run out of his mind like water.

Castiel groaned lightly at the intense sensations coursing through him, his mortal vessel had never felt so... So alive, so hungry. But this wasn't like thirst for water or hunger for food, this was something he felt in every corner of his body. He felt his need for Dean's touch at almost the cellular level, the fallen angel had never felt so connected to his mortal body.

Dean's mouth wandered down his throat to bite down hard at the point where his neck and shoulder met, Castiel grunted roughly at the sensation and gripped onto the hunter tightly, wanting as much contact as possible with him. He wrapped his leg around Dean's hip to keep him close, his heartbeat accelerating at the feeling of the hunter's mouth wandering back up his neck and over his jaw till their lips met again.

Castiel could feel his arousal building to a level it never had before, even when he'd been intimate with that woman it had never felt even close to this good and he and Dean were still fully clothed. It was as if his vessel was finally getting what it really wanted, and the need for more was almost intoxicating. His jeans were beginning to get painfully constrictive as his arousal grew, and he could feel Dean's body reacting in kind, his hard bulge grinding down against his. 

Castiel eagerly responded to Dean's kiss, rocking his hips up in tandem with the hunter's movements till the friction between them was almost unbearable. Dean's hand slipped down between their bodies and began fumbling with the fastening of Cas's pants, even just the brush of his fingers on his length was enough to make the fallen angel groan eagerly into Dean's mouth.

Dean hardly gave his friend time to say anything, his mouth colliding with the other’s, devouring him in earnest. He immediately pushed at Castiel when he tried to speak again, his mouth falling down to the man’s neck, “Don’t, Cas.” He muttered, hushing him softly as he placed another biting kiss along his warm flesh, breathing in deeply to take in Cas’s scent. He followed Dean down against the mattress and the hunter settled over his frame, pinning him to the bed.

The green eyed male groaned as he bit down on Castiel’s sweet skin, feeling his touch, his taste, his hands on his body clinging to him in every part of his body and every corner of his mind. Dean had been with a lot of women but never a man at least not alone, this was new to him just as it were to Cas but he wasn’t stupid, he could easily read his responses just the same. His lips trailed up Cas’s scruffy jaw, liking the way it felt against his own stubbly cheek and chin until their lips met again.

Dean canted his hips forward, groaning as he felt Castiel’s bulge brushing along his own, the sensation urging him on as Cas’s body practically begged him to continue. The former angel kept up with every motion, every kiss, seeming to catch on, either that or his want was so strong he was only happily experimenting just the same. Dean moaned roughly into his friend’s mouth, struggling to keep his breathing at a normal level as his hand slipped between their bodies and he fought with Cas’s jeans, working them opened with shaky hands.

He couldn’t tell if he was nervous, either that or he hardly gave himself enough of a chance to even feel his nerves because he was too in tuned with what his body wanted from the man beneath him. His hand traveled, unzipping the man’s jeans and stuffing his hand beneath the fabric to palm at Cas’s excited front, groaning at his size and the feeling of him in his hands. He freed him from the thin fabric of his briefs and started pumping him firmly until Cas responded in kind, requesting that Dean assist him in opening the front of his pants and the sound of his voice caused a realization in him.

Dean’s hand paused abruptly, stifling a moan as Castiel pressed his hand along the hunter’s hardness in his bottoms. Dean slapped his fingers away from him, withdrew his own from his friend’s pants and pulled his head away when Cas tried to kiss him again. He was normally so ready and willing, so able and happy to just get started but all that was a show with the women he had before time and time again. Every bit of it but with Cas… a male companion… it was real. Dean pushed up off of his friend, muttering something of an apology in his drunken as he shifted up off the mattress, adjusting his own jeans and taking a few ragged breaths to try and keep himself in control once more.

The hunter stood up not long after despite Castiel’s pleas with him, his claims that he was enjoying his touch and if anything that only pushed him away right now. “I have to go, Cas!” He yelled in his gruff tone he often took with the former angel but he could see the want and hurt in his eyes when he looked over at him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled again, tugging open the bedroom door and quickly making his exit.

"Dean, stop! You don't have to go." Castiel pleaded, his voice rough and deep. Every nerve in his body was ablaze with want, it was a struggle for him to make himself focus on anything other than satisfying the intense need coursing through him but he could tell that something had gone wrong and that his friend was hurt by it. It was painfully obvious how much Dean wanted to continue and Cas felt the same, but... There was some roadblock, some snag that the former angel couldn't understand that kept making Dean shut down on him like this.

The hunter all but ran away, slamming his door shut hard enough to make the hinges rattle and Castiel was left alone in his room once again. His body was overheated and overstimulated, with no outlet to let any of the intense sensations he felt escape. The former angel fell backwards onto his bed with a ragged sigh, gritting his teeth at the painful tension his body was experiencing in the wake of what had almost but not quite happened between them.

It was several hours before Castiel was finally able to drift off to sleep, and his dreams which were strange enough to him as it was were especially distressing. He awoke late the next morning, usually he heard his alarm but when he finally stirred it had been blaring for close to two hours. Typically Dean would've come to see why he wasn't up and about by now, but... He supposed after what happened last night he was going to be facing yet another round of awkward silence and avoidance from his friend.

Castiel sat up, sighing heavily and letting his head hang low between his shoulders as he braced his elbows on his knees. He was not prepared to face another round of walking on eggshells around Dean. He simply didn't see why something they both so clearly wanted was causing such a rift between them.

He made himself get up, shrugging on fresh clothing and sighing again as he smoothed his hands over the borrowed t-shirt of Dean's that he wore. It smelled like the hunter and he savored it, wishing that things could have ended differently between them last night.

The former angel emerged from his room and nearly ran into Dean who was standing almost immediately in front of his door. Both men jolted back to avoid colliding, the short-haired hunter mumbled a semblance of an apology but Cas simply dismissed it, turning to get around him and heading to the bathroom to clean up for the day without a word to his friend. He didn't know what Dean had been doing standing just outside his door, but he did know that there wasn't much point in trying to talk to the man right now when all he was going to do was avoid addressing the real issue between them.

He brushed his teeth and shaved, wincing when the razor caught on his jaw and left a thin line of blood behind. He leaned forward over the sink and inspected the nick, frustrated by the frailty of this form he was now shackled to. Last night Castiel had felt so connected to this body, so in sync with his vessel that wanted the same thing his mind did for once. Dean.

Now he was back to the disjointed awkwardness that reminded him that he wasn't meant to be this way, back to wishing he had his grace back then maybe everything could finally return to normal between him and his closest friend.

The former angel came out of the bathroom and again Dean was there waiting, back propped against the wall opposite the door with his arms folded tightly across his chest. Castiel's gaze narrowed as he met Dean's eyes that were surprisingly full of apprehension rather than anger.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked in a low tone, hoping against hope that maybe the hunter would actually talk to him this time.

Dean shifted against the wall as he waited for his formerly angelic companion to finish up so they could… talk. He winced at the thought alone, wondering if he could even manage it or what he might say to the man standing just on the other side of the door before him. He crossed his arms tight over his chest, fidgeting with the ring on his index finger and idly spinning it in circles as he tried to will himself to remain where he was. It needed to happen, mostly because he wanted to clear his head, wanted the constant back and forth he felt to simply stop.

The bathroom door popped open and Dean pushed off the wall and met Castiel’s gaze, his heart pounding in his chest as he recalled last night. He struggled with where to begin, how did one start a conversation they didn’t exactly want to have. Cas broke the silence instantly, asking him what was up and likely wondering why Dean was even lingering outside every door Cas was behind this morning. “I uhh… I think we should talk about…” He cleared his throat, trying to force out the words. “About last night because that—it wasn’t fair to you.”

“Cas, I’ve known you for years now and outside of Sammy you’ve been my best friend since we met. Well… mostly. I thought you were kind of a dick in the beginning but I also didn’t know why you were here. Now I get it though.” He stammered out, rambling a bit but Cas didn’t do a single thing to cut him off. He uncrossed his arms so that he wouldn’t seem quite so tense, his voice getting lower. His green eyes flickered from Cas’s face down to the floor as he spoke, “But I’ve felt a lot more than that for you for a long while.” He admitted out loud.

“I haven’t been… with a guy before.” Dean winced at how he sounded, even in his tone he could hear his own fears and worries arising. Castiel didn’t say anything, simply waited in the manner he usually did as he anticipated his explanation. The hunter coughed again and his brow came together, his face pained as he spoke, “I had this sort of… idea set for myself. Based around what pleases people like my dad, Bobby, Sam… I’ve always just set myself up and created this life I was meant to have or that I thought I was meant to have and kept to the straight and narrow if you will. The uhh… The basics and that… You know what I’m… Supposed to want.”

 

Castiel listened patiently, letting Dean lay out what was on his mind. He felt a sense of hope returning to him when the hunter spoke of feeling more for him than the bond of friendship they had shared for so long, and hearing Dean sort out his feelings aloud shined a light on the things he had been feeling as well but couldn't quite explain. 

His brow furrowed at Dean's mentioning of what he should or shouldn't want, realizing that was the source of the hunter's hesitation and contradicting behavior. He was at war within himself, he felt divided and Castiel understood that feeling all too well now that he was being forced to live as a mortal.

The hunter seemed to run out of things to say or perhaps the will to continue, staring back at him with a mixture of pain and yearning in his bright green eyes. Castiel contemplated how out of place he'd felt the past weeks as a mortal, his heart bleeding for his best friend who had been feeling a similar sense displacement for so much longer.

"Dean." Castiel murmured, taking a deep breath as he sorted out what he wanted to say. "We have been through much together. I've always known you to be a man unafraid to fight for what he believes is right. But you must also fight for the things that are right for you, even if you have to face the preconceived notions you and those around you have held for so long, and defy them." The former angel walked the few steps across the hall to stand right before the hunter, slowly reaching out to grip his shoulder in a comforting gesture exactly over the old faded scar of his hand print from years ago.

"I always knew it was my duty to raise you from perdition. I knew I would have a part to play in your life, though I never imagined the huge role you would play in mine. I only regret that it took me so long to finally understand. We need each other, Dean. It doesn't matter what anyone else might think or say, I... Am yours. It's that simple." Castiel murmured in a matter of fact tone, stepping into the hunter's space and angling his head to softly press his lips to Dean's.

Dean stared at Castiel, waiting for him to say something, hoping he might catch on and speak up when the hunter couldn’t come up with anything else on his own. He opened his mouth but nothing more came out, nothing he could quite express outside of everything else he just divulged to the one person he trusted most, probably even over his own brother.

It felt good in a way to say most of it aloud like he had, to admit to himself that he wanted the former angel more than he ever wanted anyone in his life. He was the first person he crossed paths with that he felt a deeper connection to, that he craved on every damn level possible and he longed to claim him for his own one day. Maybe he had the courage, maybe he finally found the courage to stake that claim today.

Castiel muttered his name and it caught his attention, hearing mostly the sound of his own racing heart on top of the voice of his best friend. He had a point, Dean was never one to run from who he was, never one to give up on what he believed in but at the same time he never thought that he would end up possibly fighting for or against himself with the way he felt. He built up such an image of himself that it was hard to tear down those walls, to stop pretending and show anyone who he was… except when it came to Cas.

He smiled slightly at the man’s words, his green eyes still weary but far less than before. He felt a sense of relief wash over him and a shudder at the feeling of Castiel’s hand over the scar he left etched in his tanned flesh from where he pulled him from Hell itself. But it was almost like fitting together two pieces of a puzzle, the mark he bore was meant to be there, it was meant for Cas, a reminder of how it began and it connected them in a number of manners.

Dean never liked it being touched or looked at, somehow it strangely felt like the only person meant to see was Castiel and his hand over it so perfectly was a comfort he didn’t expect to feel. The tension in his frame eased almost as if the former angel still had his mojo and offered him such relaxation through his abilities but he knew that wasn’t it, he always felt more relaxed with Cas and only Cas.

The man offered himself to the hunter, claiming that it didn’t matter what others thought, that Castiel would always and forever be his and his alone. Dean’s eyes were watery but it was more out of a sense of relief than anything else, welcoming the feather light contact of the other’s lips on his. He closed his eyes and returned it just as gently, offering another kiss to the very edge of Cas’s mouth before he could pull away. He did need Castiel, more than he would have admitted previously but now he understood and he hoped he was ready in full to face that, knowing at least it wouldn’t be something he had to manage alone.

They broke apart and Dean smiled at Cas, reaching up to cup the side of his face that was freshly shaven. He sighed, “Believe me I didn’t expect you to play this big of a part in my life either but if it’s any help I’m glad you have… and you do.” He admitted once more, his thumb brushing over the nick in Castiel’s smooth face from the sharpened razor. “I’m yours. I want to be yours.” He mumbled, lightly tugging at him for another soft brush of their lips but before they could meet he muttered another apology, “I’m sorry about last night… about the time before. For every part of my being stupid, Cas; I’m sorry.” 

Castiel smiled and shook his head slightly, his forgiveness apparent in his blue gaze. "It's all right. Everything's going to be all right Dean." He murmured softly, not just in answer to Dean's apology but to everything he'd said, reaffirming to the hunter that the things he felt and wanted weren't wrong, that it was good for him to finally accept this aspect of himself and act on what he wanted not what he thought the world expected of him.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat and the hunter crashed his lips against the fallen angel's, his grip on the side of his face tightening and his opposite hand rising to grip Cas's hip and tug him flush against his body. Castiel's free hand reached up to brush over Dean's chest and grip his side, anchoring their bodies together as they kissed. 

They stood entwined like that for a few minutes, simply kissing and feeling the other's heartbeat with their chests pressed together. Castiel couldn't help but feel hesitant as their contact got more heated, his body was stirring with want but he also wondered in the back of his mind if Dean's doubts would get the better of him again.

Dean pushed away from the wall, turning their bodies till Castiel's back was pressed against the hard surface instead. The former angel was more than willing to allow the hunter to maneuver him as he pleased, hoping that by allowing Dean to call the shots and set the pace he wouldn't get skittish. Dean kissed him deeply, letting his hands wander up and down Cas's body making his heart pound and his body come to strict attention. Castiel savored every touch, feeling more grounded in his mortal frame just like he had last night and it made him eager for more but he refrained from overstepping as much as his body demanded otherwise.

Dean broke their kiss and stared at him, his breathing rough and his green eyes nearly black with want. Cas shuddered at the heat in his friend's gaze and when the hunter pressed their hips together he couldn't help but groan entreatingly as Dean's hard arousal rubbed against his own straining bulge. The hunter reacted to his sound of want, gripping his jaw with one hand and kissing him hard once more, grinding against him till they were both breathless and shaking. 

Dean pulled away from him and Cas's heart skipped a beat, but rather than putting a stop to things the hunter took his hand, smiling slyly as he started to tug him back towards his bedroom door. The angel eagerly followed his prompting, walking with him back into his room and grinning when Dean shut the door and locked it behind them. 

Castiel stepped into Dean's space once more and their mouths met in a heated exchange, the hunter's large hands hooked into his shirt and tugged it up, the former angel lifted his arms so he could pull it off of him. Dean's green eyes raked over his defined torso and Cas felt a shiver of need race over him just at the way Dean was devouring him with his eyes. Cas slowly reached forward and slipped one hand under Dean's shirt, sliding his palm up the man's hard abs but he still left it up to Dean if he wanted to shed the garment or not. 

Dean quickly tore his own shirt off and surged forward, kissing him once more and guiding him to walk backwards toward his bed. Castiel sat back onto the mattress when his legs bumped into it and Dean followed him down, covering him just like he had last night and Castiel could practically hear his own heart about to beat its way out of his chest. He'd never felt anything so intensely before, never wanted something more than he wanted Dean to keep touching and tasting him.

Cas moaned roughly as Dean's mouth trailed down his throat, grinding up against Dean's excited front desperate to find some relief from the pressure building up inside him. The hunter reached down and flicked his jeans open with far more confidence this time, his hand slipping under them and his boxers to grip Castiel's throbbing length. The fallen angel's eyes opened wide as Dean began pumping him from base to tip, his lower back arching up off the bed into his motions.

"Dean... Dean will you... Let me touch you?" Castiel panted, wanting nothing more than to give his partner the same pleasure he was receiving but still he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to balk at the contact. The hunter growled out a response that he wanted it, and the fallen angel slipped his hands down his muscled chest to unfasten his own jeans.

Castiel hummed with want as he pushed his hand beneath Dean's briefs, brushing his hand down the hunter's long hard shaft. His whole body shuddered at the low grunt Dean uttered as he touched him, his own pleasure intensifying knowing that his partner felt the same sensation as he. He wrapped his fingers around Dean's length and began slowly working him, brushing his thumb over the hunter's weeping tip and panting desperately as Dean resumed his ministrations.

Little noises of want fell from Casitel's lips until Dean muffled them in a heated kiss, both of them gradually speeding up their pace until they broke apart to share a ragged desperate breath and their pleasure overtook them. Castiel roughly muttered his hunter's name as he came, his hot seed spurting over his abs and Dean followed him an instant later, coming over both of their fronts with a low curse. 

Castiel's grip on Dean's length relaxed and he relaxed back onto the mattress, his chest heaving from the intensity of his climax and when he looked into Dean's face above him he could tell the hunter was reeling from what they'd shared in much the same way.

Dean stroked Castiel’s length like he meant to last night, promising himself he was going to make up for it by offering him pleasure once more. His thumb brushed over his weeping tip, pumping him from base to tip and grinning at the way his friend arched up off the bed and thrust up into the contact. And then his question rang in the hunter’s ears, asking if he was allowed to touch him and Dean was all too eager to respond and inform him that he wanted just that.

He nodded, “Yeah. Cas I want you to touch me.” He informed him, his pace easing on Cas’s shaft while he worked open his pants and his hand dove beneath the fabric, stroking the hunter in return. Dean grunted and groaned at the feeling of his fingers around him tightly, his motions slow at first to match Dean’s pace but soon he thrust his hips a little into the contact, egging him on and the former angel worked him faster and faster by the second while Dean responded in kind.

The hunter’s green eyes were blown wide with his want for his companion beneath him, savoring his every sigh and grunt of pleasure and knowing that it was brought by him and only him. Dean pocketed away every hitched breath and sound the man made, enjoying that he brought him to the point of jolting beneath him. Castiel spoke his name in that desire filled tone of his and Dean couldn’t help but follow him over the edge in an instant, watching Cas’s face contort as he came against his abs and Dean did just the same.

Castiel reclined back and Dean was sure to follow, his weight pressing him down into the mattress slightly as he struggled to regain control over his heavy breathing, panting harshly as he tried to gather his thoughts. Cas looked up at him, seemingly a little nervous that Dean might just bolt on him after the fact, his large hand coming up over the hunter’s side in a silent plea for him to linger and he did. Dean’s hand brushed over Cas’s and he gently took it from around him, lacing his fingers with the other’s and letting them rest against the head of the mattress as he craned his head down to lightly plant a kiss along Castiel’s full lips.

“I’m gonna grab something to clean up a bit, okay?” The hunter panted still, senses the former angel’s apprehension when he shifted up off him and started to straighten his jeans back on his hips, zipping them up. He pushed at Castiel’s chest and grinned, “I’m not going far.” He promised, getting up and padding to his shirt balled up on the ground, the only option for the time being. He wiped down his abdomen and his hand that had managed to earn some of Cas’s seed and he couldn’t help the devilish little smirk that arose on his lips.

Dean came back over to Cas who was righting his own pants but still watching him worriedly and he settled back on the mattress with his companion, reaching out and gently smudging away the sticky juices from his friend… or lover’s sculpted middle. “I’ll need a shirt for walkin’ out of here but something’s better than nothing.” He smiled, still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing that just occurred but he didn’t deny even in his mind nor out loud that it felt damn good to be with Cas like he just had. Even if it was simple from the start.

He couldn’t deny that Cas’s touch felt better than anyone’s but maybe that was because he was the first person he had that he actually wanted. He sighed contentedly, glancing at the man beside him who was still having a harder time gathering himself and he couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning over to press his lips to Cas’s jaw. “You okay?” He questioned softly wanting to ensure the man recovered. Castiel nodded, his eyes catching Dean’s when he confirmed that he was fine, more than fine, asking about the hunter’s well-being. “Yeah, more than fine.” He promised, lying down to rest with the former angel, drinking it all in, the sound of his light breathing, the view of his chest rising and falling, the aftermath of their fooling around.

Castiel let his head fall back on the mattress with a sigh of contentment once he had confirmation that Dean was all right. He closed his eyes and simply savored the feeling of satisfaction that came from releasing all the pent up desire and urgency that had built up between them. Most of all he savored the new sense of closeness he felt with Dean that was different from anything he'd ever experienced with another be it celestial or mortal.

Now Castiel finally understood what all the fuss was about with humans and copulation. He hadn't felt hardly anything when he'd been intimate with a woman during his first stint as a mortal, and it continually perplexed him to watch Dean and most of the people in the world bend so much of their will, time and effort into pursuing something so... Lackluster.

But this... This was a whole universe away from what he'd experienced in the past. The way Dean looked at him, his scent, his taste, the feeling of his touch were intoxicating. Just thinking about it was enough to stir his vessel again and he had to take deep even breaths to stay relaxed. He wanted more of this with his best friend, his lover, and he wanted it only from Dean. It was a new level to their bond that he strongly desired to develop to it's fullest extent.

Cas opened his eyes and looked over at the man laying beside him, a grin spreading across his face uncontrollably and the hunter asked him with a chuckle why he was looking at him in such a way. "Because I understand it now, Dean. I realize why I feel so strongly the things that I do for you and you alone." He responded in a low tone, sliding his arm over the mattress to find Dean's hand and knitting their fingers together.

"It's because... I love you, Dean." Castiel admitted, his expression growing softer. "Angels were never meant to love, only to serve. But I think even before I lost my grace, I loved you. I just didn't understand that's what I was feeling until now. I was always singled out as flawed, odd, different than the other angels, but... I think what made me different from them was my capacity to love, and that makes me stronger, not flawed." He explained, squeezing Dean's fingers and searching the hunter's face knew so well as if for the first time. Maybe him becoming mortal wasn't all bad after all, it had allowed him to make the most important realization of his existence... That he loved Dean with everything he possessed.

 

Dean sighed as he got settled beside his lover, his one arm tucked beneath his head for added support and he occasionally glanced at Castiel to ensure he was still holding up okay. They rested together for a good while until Cas had this look about him, a broad grin from some sort of thought or other and Dean half wondered if it was dirty or maybe not. He chuckled deeply and met his blue eyes, “Why are you lookin’ at me like that?” He asked, waiting for an answer.

Cas started on about how he understood, making the hunter’s brows knit together as he simply lie back and listened to him. His heart raced, part of him feeling like he already knew what would come out of the former angel’s mouth. He watched him, never pulling away as Castiel slipped his fingers into his own and their hands clasped together on the center of the mattress. Normally Dean would shy away, would extract himself from bed, would make up an excuse to get the other to stop talking, to make them let go and understand he wasn’t going to offer his arms to hold them but he wanted nothing more than to cling onto Cas like he had been desperate for, for so long.

The next words to leave Castiel’s mouth, while somewhat anticipated it still made Dean’s stomach flip and his heart race a little faster at the mere mention of love. He smiled at his friend and lover’s words, quietly enjoying the sound of his companion’s deep voice speaking in a gentle tone as he confessed his feelings and spoke of his understanding. Dean squeezed his fingers in return, rolling onto his side to get closer to Cas on the bed, taking his fingers again when they broke apart so he could move.

“I knew what I was feeling or I thought I did for a long time but I never let myself have it out of fear. You and I both know that I don’t live my life through fear, that I’ve never let it hold me back before but I think it’s time to let that go. I think I worried I would lose you or Sammy or anyone else I was close to if any of you knew about my attraction to the man that saved me.” His thumb brushed back and forth over Castiel’s knuckles and he sighed lightly in thought. “It does make you stronger, Cas… even stronger than myself. For me... it's going to be an adjustment but I'm realizing that I'm not doing it alone.” He grinned once more, inching closer to his lover.

Cas seemed to be awaiting more of a response, wanting to hear the same promise back to him in return and Dean was ready for the first time to admit to him. “I love you too, Castiel. Grace or no grace, it’s like you said years ago… we have a more profound bond and I didn’t realize the extent it would run but I’m glad now. I can’t live my life without you.” He muttered softly, sealing the deal with a kiss over Castiel’s full lips, groaning lightly as his lover took the initiative this time and deepened it, cupping his face and demanding entry with his tongue and Dean was all too eager to offer access.

Castiel kissed Dean deeply, feeling a surge of want begin to awake his body once more with his need for his lover. They automatically drew nearer to each other, the bare skin of their chests and arms pressing together and the hunter's willingness to let Cas start pushing him back as he rolled up above him filled him with exhilaration. 

A sturdy knock on the door made both men nearly jump out of their skin, it seemed their absence had finally been noticed by the third resident living in the bunker. 

"Cas? You in there? Sorry to wake you if your sleeping but I can't find Dean and he's not answering his phone... I think we've got a case that needs immediate attention." Sam called from the other side of the door in a curious tone. 

Cas and Dean exchanged a weighted glance, and the former angel's heart did a flip in his chest. This was the first and perhaps most important test of all that they had just confessed to one another, and while Castiel had no qualms about being open with his feelings about Dean with Sam, he wasn't positive that his lover felt the same way. He stared expectantly at Dean, his blue eyes open and kind, hoping that Dean would find the courage to be honest with Sam about them knowing he had Castiel's support.

They sat up and Dean handed him his shirt, getting up and going to his borrowed dresser to get a fresh one for himself, still saying nothing. Castiel's heart pounded a little faster, worry creeping into his gaze but he was distracted by the sound of the doorknob rattling when Sam tried it.

"Cas? Everything all right in there?" Sam called a little louder, concern evident in his deep tone of voice. The former angel pulled his shirt on and began to straighten it out.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'll be with you in a moment I'm just... Indisposed currently." Castiel called back, fixing his eyes back on Dean who was pulling a fresh black undershirt on that hugged his muscled frame in a very tempting way. The former angel swallowed hard, preparing himself for what seemed inevitable, Dean covering up all that they had just said and done as much as it cut him to do so.

But then to his surprise rather than hanging back when Cas stood to go answer the door, Dean strode past him, getting in his way of letting Sam in and unlocking the handle himself. The short-haired hunter swung the door open wide and Castiel could see Sam's look of surprise over Dean's shoulder.

"Ah... There you are. Listen I have a case for us but, uh... What were you doing in Castiel's room? With the door locked? And... Dressed differently than you were this morning?" Sam asked in a perplexed tone, it didn't surprise Cas that he would note Dean's change of clothes with how observant of details the younger Winchester was. But he could only watch this play out, it wasn't his place to push Dean to confess anything to his brother, as much as he hoped he would.

His vessel's response to stress was getting nearly impossible to ignore, his insides churning and the muscles of his back and neck going tight with anxiety. He wanted what Dean had told him to be true, wanted more than anything to believe that the hunter would come clean about their love and stop living a life as a man divided. All he could do now was wait and hear his response to Sam's questioning, resolving to follow Dean's lead no matter what the outcome.

 

Dean pushed past Castiel when the man stood to get the door, his hand brushing over the other’s back silently as he passed. He gripped the handle and while his heart was pounding heavily as he tried to decide what it was he wanted to say or do. He was simply acting in the moment, hoping that his mind caught up to what it was he was doing or about to do.

He unlocked the door and tugged it open, meeting face to face with his final fear, telling Sam. He kept a straight face, standing in the doorway and looking up at the taller hunter as he started to speak. He waited for the second that he started to piece everything together, Castiel’s ruffled hair and Dean’s satisfied expression. He could almost see Sam cringe as he tried not to imagine what he thought may have just been interrupted.

Dean opened his mouth but no sound came out at first, clearing his throat roughly to speak up, making himself explain. “Sam we gotta talk before we go anywhere I need you to listen to me.” He started off strong but his voice faltered towards the end, seeing Sam’s worried expression but he nodded, asking if everything was okay though Dean was almost certain he knew. He nodded to his younger brother, fidgeting a little in the doorway and giving a glance back to Cas over his shoulder who looked like he might be sick at any second.

“Cas and I… We uhh—We share a bond, y’know. Like a really tight bond that’s… different than what you and I share.” Dean started off, feeling like he had a good pace going and nodding at himself for encouragement. He cleared his throat roughly again and the way his brother and lover were both looking at him almost made him back out until Sam said those three little words, Dean, it’s okay. The older hunter fought his battling emotions and focused on simply getting the words out to the other, saying it aloud was a lot more of a process and struggle than he thought it would be.

“I love Cas. I don’t mean that he’s my best friend and I love him I mean I love him.” His heart pounded and he felt like he might pass out, monsters he could handle, real talk he didn’t do so hot with. “So we just… We’re… figuring things out.” He suddenly grinned at the flush look on the former angel’s face and Sam seemed to get the confirmation he needed, nodding his head but still waiting for Dean to say what he needed to. “I’m… uhh—“ He rubbed the tension out of the back of his neck. “Sam I’m kind of… I’m into dudes.” And that was the best he could offer, the closest he could get but it was enough.

"So I was in here..." Dean smirked again, giving a chuckle and recovering from what he said just enough to give Sam shit for catching them. "... gettin' a feel for my boyfriend. Pretty sure he got one too." He fidgeted, trying to keep his confidence but becoming increasingly aware of Sam's eyes on him.

Sam took a few seconds to push down the urge to shudder at the thought of imagining his brother being intimate with anyone, male or not, and smiled crookedly back at Dean, reiterating his words of assurance he'd spoke a moment ago.

"Dean, it's okay. If you and Cas... Love each other well, I think that's great. You deserve to be with someone that makes you happy, you both do." Sam responded, stumbling a bit over his words due to the slight awkwardness of the situation but he meant what he said sincerely. The tall hunter glanced past his brother and met Castiel's relieved gaze, nodding slightly and refocusing on his brother.

"I'm just glad you're finally being honest and open with yourself Dean. It's healthier that way." Sam told his brother, chuckling a bit at Dean's shocked expression at Sam implying that he already knew about his sexual preferences. "Come on, Dean- what younger sibling doesn't spy on their older brothers or sisters? When we were young, way back when you were in like, high school, I kinda... Snooped through your stuff and I remember finding your porno mags, but you had that playgirl hidden in the back of one of them. I didn't really get it at the time, but I knew since you had only one and it was hidden within the hiding place? It had to be the most important one. The one you most wanted to keep secret. Not to mention the fact that you aren't nearly as good about hiding your porn on the laptop as you think. When we only had one to share between us..." Sam cringed slightly recalling whatever it was he'd accidentally come across.

"Yeah. I've known on some level or other for a long time dude. And it's okay. It really is." Sam finished finally, taking a step back so Dean and Cas had enough room to exit the former angel's bedroom. Sam was accepting of whatever it was his brother and Cas shared, but he still felt pretty awkward discussing it openly so he quickly changed the subject, mentioning again that he'd found a pertinent case that looked like a rogue faction of angels taking vessels a few states over.

"It'll take us a few days to get there, but I think it's worth checking out. People are being taken and what's more we might get good intel on Metatron. Come on, I'll show you what I've got so far." Sam called back over his shoulder as he walked away, though really it was more like a speed walk with how much he wanted to give the newly realized 'lovers' a bit of space to process that they'd just come clean with someone outside themselves and he didn't want to be involved in more mushy relationship dealings between his brother and friend.

Castiel smiled warmly at Sam's back as the younger hunter made a hasty retreat, seemingly eager to show them the case so it must be very important. The former angel came to stand beside Dean, looking his partner up and down and raising his dark brows inquisitively as he could see on Dean's face that he was still trying to wrap his head around this new reality they found themselves in.

"Dean. I'm proud of you for speaking to Sam about... Us. You made the right choice. Are you all right?" The fallen angel asked in a soothing tone, gripping his lover's arm in the same place as before, right over the old scar he'd left behind in years past. 

Dean glanced at Castiel almost in disbelief that his brother simply had known for a while that he was gay though he supposed he knew too just never wanted to say he was even to himself no matter what he partook in. He felt Cas’s hand over the scar on his shoulder and bicep again, nodding his head at his questioning his well-being.

“I’m good.” He smiled finally, taking a few steps closer to his lover and pressing their lips together softly. “Better than alright.” He promised, taking Cas’s hand and lacing their fingers, gently tugging him with him towards his brother so they could get caught up on the case he had found. Sam didn’t seem to mind the other’s keeping close like they were and while Dean wasn’t overly affectionate he didn’t move from Castiel’s space much at all that afternoon as they spoke.

\---

The hunters all agreed on leaving the next morning, packing up their things rather quickly at the early hour and throwing it all in the back of the Impala. Things didn’t really change much at all between all of them though Castiel did manage to get shotgun for part of the ride which was a newer occurrence.

They took off and while the drive would be long, not once did Dean let either of the other two take the wheel, instead he insisted on stopping every so often for food or something or other, ending up resting his eyes in the car most times. There was talk in one particular town they made a short pit stop in to grab a bite to eat, the word of mouth getting around and quickly of a line of deaths that seemed to lead to no trail in particular.

Dean sat on the same side of the booth as Cas, resisting his urge for the time being to lace their fingers beneath the table as he watched a pair of waitresses conversing back and forth about how so and so’s brother had been kidnapped and now they seemed to wonder if the reason he was still missing was because he’d been killed. “Oh joy. You gettin’ that, Sammy?” He asked his brother in a hushed tone and the man nodded his head, waving one of them over and working his own charm on the younger of the two to ask what it was they were talking about.

“Well nobody really likes talkin’ ‘bout it openly but most everybody speaks in whispers. Some of the gals are scared if they address it they’ll be next or somethin’.” The young woman admitted, leaning over close to Sam and pouring Dean a cup of coffee absent mindedly while she whispered to his brother. Her hazel eyes flickered to the other two across the table and she seemed to tense up a bit as she thought but Sam gently asked her again what it was about some higher death count. “Oh. Over the past week or so… been steadily losin’ people ‘round here. No reason… No trails… No patterns. It’s random and we ain’t lost anybody in the diner so everybody’s on edge thinkin’ our little joints got it comin’, y’know? Superstitious I suppose.” She shrugged, smiling at him as she continued. “It’s real weird. I guess the only thing in common these murders got is the vicitim’s brains are gone… Little tiny holes behind their ears.” She finished, squeezing his shoulder, “Anythin’ else I can get for you boys?” She hummed, seeming to try and pretend rather than focus on what they wanted to know.

Dean shook his head and smiled up at her, “I think we’re good, thanks.” He answered, reaching in his pocket to pull out a few bills, adding it up in his head to try and guess the check amount before it came and make sure he had enough on him to cover the costs. Sam leaned over the table to get closer to the other two but before he could say what he was thinking, Castiel broke the silence, mentioning that it sounded like a wraith was to blame. “Been readin’?” The hunter asked his boyfriend with a slight smile as he nodded.

“Sounds about right. Brainless bodies, holes in their head, random hits.” Dean repeated the woman’s words, dropping his money down on the edge of the table. “Good place to stop, Sammy. Now we gotta run clean up before we can move on.” He half grumbled, not really liking having to make the detour like this when he was already tiring from the drive.

Sam's eyes glanced from his companions to the waitress who had just given them their information and back, an idea forming in his head and he pushed the pile of rumpled bills back at his brother, leaning over and pulling out his own wallet.

"No, no 'we'. Just me. Keep that for gas money, get as far as you can before dark. The angel thing is too important to delay getting to, but we can't just let the people here keep getting their brains sucked out." Sam countered, pulling out cash from his own wallet for their meals as well as a more than generous tip. He met his brother's concerned eyes, sensing that he wanted to speak against them splitting up but the younger Winchester was sure this was the only way they do what needed to be done.

"Dean, it's fine. I've got this. I've handled worse on my own before, and as soon as I get rid of the wraith I'll get a rental car and catch up with you guys. I'll be a day behind you, maybe two at most if it takes me awhile to track it down." Sam pressed his brother to accept his plan, and after another minute of consideration the older hunter finally relented. Dean agreed to his deal and took his cash back, stuffing it in his pocked and turning to Cas asking if he was ready to go. The dark haired former angel nodded and the pair got up from the booth.

Sam stood as well, following them out to get his stuff from the car. It was strange but heartwarming, Dean wasn't the type to be overtly affectionate in public but the taller hunter could see the different way his brother was carrying himself now, hovering in Castiel's space and smiling more than he'd seen him do in a long time. They all wished each other luck and Dean and Cas drove away in the Impala. Sam went back into the diner to ask their waitress where he might find a hotel so he could get set up for a wraith hunt.

\---  
Castiel could tell Dean was getting tired from driving since early that morning, but he at least seemed in a little better spirits now having eaten and feeling confident that Sam would be able to handle himself taking down the wraith plaguing that town.

They drove until the sun dipped below the horizon and Castiel could feel his vessel starting to demand food once again, it was frustrating but at least eating as a mortal was a fairly enjoyable experience. They pulled into town Dean drove to the first hotel they could find. The two men entered the lobby with their bags in tow and the elderly gentleman seated at the front desk greeted them in a smoky voice.

The hotel worker looked them both over and more stated rather than asked them if they needed a room with two queen beds. Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, interrupting the man saying they only needed a room with one bed, his voice devoid of it's usual bravado but it still pleased Castiel seeing his lover make a point of being more up front with who he was. The elderly man gave them a sideways look and Cas braced his hand against Dean's lower back out of sight of the man for comfort, giving his partner the support he needed to reiterate that a room with one king bed would be just fine.

The worker shrugged and signed them in, handing over the key to Dean without another word. The pair walked away and found their rented quarters, setting down their things and getting to work angel and demon-proofing the space like clockwork.

As they finished their task Castiel's stomach growled loudly, making Dean laugh and chide him for not informing him that he was hungry. Cas looked down at the floor a bit self-consciously, "I'm sorry Dean, it's just... It seems like you, Sam, and most people have so much better control over their bodies than I do. I can go without food, just ignore the... Sounds. I can't seem to make them stop." Castiel replied as his stomach gurgled again with hunger.

Dean grinned at Castiel for talking about his stomach the way that he was, “Yeah well the noises it’s makin’ is because you’re hungry, Cas.” He muttered, running his hand over the former angel’s back and kissing his temple as he moved to rifle through the nightstand drawer. “When it gets like that tell me next time, better to feed it and shut it up than starve yourself.”

Cas nodded, watching Dean as he started to leaf through the take out menus that the motel had still lingering in the drawer. “I think I could go for a sub sandwich. This place is just around the corner.” He informed his lover, grabbing his keys off the table and smiling at him. “I’ll bring you back something? Hold down the fort?” He suggested, pleased when the other agreed to the idea.

Dean left his boyfriend alone in the motel, trusting that he would manage for the short time it took him to walk the few blocks, order their food and walk back. By the time he returned, knocking in the fashion that he and Cas agreed on, the man was beyond hungry himself, his stomach growling in a similar fashion. Castiel all but tore the bag out of Dean’s hands, muttering that his vessel was demanding nourishment. The hunter laughed in his throat and gladly let go of the bag, bending to brush the line of salt back in order in front of the door to keep them safe while Cas dug through the bag for his sandwich and chips.

“Here.” Dean offered a bottle of Diet soda to Castiel who had simply dropped down on the end of the bed and tore off the wrapper of one of the sandwiches, tearing into the meal and groaning as he did. He reached up just enough to snatch the drink away, thanking him through a mouthful of food. “Next time don’t let it go so long, babe.” He muttered, grabbing his own food and sitting at the table, not missing the way that Castiel flushed pink in the cheeks at the use of a nickname to address him, making Dean smile.

They ate their meals through comfortable and quiet conversation, discussing the case for a while but Dean could see that the talk of angelic beings was on and off getting to his lover more than it might normally. “Hey.” He stated, grabbing his attention again and joining him on the bed, taking his hand, “You gonna be okay with this one? I mean it’s not like you can’t just jack another angel’s mojo like you did before, right? If you miss it so much.” He suggested with a shrug, lifting Castiel’s hand to kiss his knuckles in reassurance, knowing he still sometimes hated that he didn’t have his angelic abilities back yet but he also saw the weariness in his gaze at getting back into it at all.

“Or are you worried ‘cuz they might be feathery friends of yours?” Dean asked, his brow knitted together as he listened to Castiel respond that he wasn’t certain what was worse, but he knew he was always being hunted in some manner no matter what he was. The hunter sighed, understanding where he was coming from in a sense, Dean was always being hunted too though maybe for different reasons. He leaned over, craning his head and kissing at Cas’s neck, “It’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before. We’ll be fine.” He murmured, his hand holding Castiel’s dropped and ran over his lover’s leg up to the higher points of his inner thigh. “Don’t think about it now.” He encouraged with a playful bite to his lover’s neck.

 

Castiel felt conflicted as always about fighting the angels, worry and guilt gnawing at his insides in an even more pronounced way now that he was mortal and so much more subject to the whim of his emotions than before. Dean moved closer to him, speaking words of comfort inbetween leaving a trail of searing kisses up Castiel's throat. 

Cas had little choice but to do exactly as the hunter bid him, his physical response to Dean kissing and touching him overwhelming the feelings of doubt he harbored at least for now. The fallen angel exclaimed his lover's name softly, his voice getting ragged as Dean's hand slid further up his thigh to stroke his length through his jeans. Castiel's body roused immediately, if it wasn't so pleasurable he might've been slightly perturbed that Dean could so easily manipulate his emotions and body with only a few simple touches.

The hunter nipped at the sensitive pulse point just below his ear and Cas groaned, falling back on the mattress at Dean's prompting, not caring about the last remnants of his dinner Dean swept out of his way to the floor as he rolled atop him. Cas had to smirk a bit as Dean canted their hips together and he felt that while Dean had a strong effect on his body, it seemed that the phenomena worked both ways. His lover was already hard for him as well, grinding their excited fronts together and continuing to graze over Castiel's neck.

Dean drew his head up to capture Cas's lips in a heated kiss, and the fallen angel pushed his hands up under his partner's shirt, eager to feel his skin once more like they had before. Dean grunted into his mouth as he thrust down against his hardness, lifting up off of him enough so Cas could push his flannel over shirt off his shoulders and he quickly hurried out of it and his black undershirt off as well.

Castiel's blue eyes darkened with need as his gaze roamed over Dean's muscled torso. He lifted his arm and placed his hand over the scar on his shoulder, dragging his hand from the mark over the protection tattoo on his chest and down his defined front, his heart racing when a rough moan slipped past Dean's lips as his hand brush over the fine trail of hair that ran from his navel and disappeared down into his pants.

Castiel looked back up into Dean's eyes and shuddered at the hunger he found there, eagerly using both hands to unfasten the hunter's jeans but when he tried to go further Dean stopped him, gently guiding his hands away and telling him to wait. The fallen angel's brow furrowed in confusion, sitting up and trying in vain to get his breathing under control when Dean stood up from the bed and went to rummaged through the other bag the hunter had brought back with him that had a pharmacy logo on it.

Dean grabbed a small plastic bottle and Castiel cocked his head at it, looking back up to Dean curiously who chuckled albeit a bit sheepishly. "What is that for?" Castiel asked unable to resist the urge to put a hand on Dean's bare torso when the man sat down by him on the bed again.

Dean leaned in and kissed him lightly, explaining it was for later, that he wanted to do more this time if Castiel wanted the same. The angel's face lightened in comprehension, glad to see more evidence of his lover embracing what he wanted. "I told you, Dean. I am yours. If there is any way I can give you pleasure, I'll do it." Castiel reiterated, leaning in to kiss his partner and Dean grinned, returning the contact but insisting when they broke apart that he wanted Cas to feel good as well, and that they would figure out what they liked together.

Cas smiled warmly, cupping the hunter's scruffy cheek in his hand. "I'd like that very much Dean." He responded softly, lifting his arms when the hunter took that as his permission to continue and started removing his shirt. They climbed up onto the bed, working off the rest of their clothing till they lay bare together. Dean devoured Castiel's body with his eyes, and just his gaze alone was enough to make the fallen angel's hard length twitch with want.

Dean moved atop Cas again, sealing their lips and running his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. Castiel did the same, exploring his lover's body and relishing the feeling of his tanned skin against his, his pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach making him hungry for more though he wasn't even quite sure what it was he wanted from the hunter.

Dean broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, panting roughly as his hard arousal slid against Castiel's. He reached blindly on the bed for his small bottle of lube, squirting some on his finger and keeping his eyes locked with Cas's as his hand trailed down his body. He prompted him in a breathless tone to relax and tell him if what he did felt good, and Cas nodded, not sure exactly what was to come but eager to try anything out of want for his lover.

Dean briefly caressed Castiel's length, traveling down it to fondle his sack and moved further south to prod with one slick finger at Cas's tight puckered entrance. The fallen angel's eyes fluttered shut at Dean's touch, sighing roughly as the hunter pressed into his body, stroking him inside and gently working his knobby digit in and out, moving a little farther each time he entered him.

Dean prompted him once more to tell him if it was good, and Cas could hardly concentrate enough to form coherent words in the wake of the sensations radiating through him. "Yes... Yes Dean, it feels good." Castiel moaned, his length throbbed against Dean's as his pleasure deepened in a way he had never imagined possible.

The hunter seemed more than encouraged by his response, working his tight entrance until he could add a second finger, stretching Cas and preparing his body and now the fallen angel was starting to understand exactly what Dean's intentions were. Castiel panted desperately as Dean reached further inside him, it felt so good, but he could tell there was an even more sensitive area inside of him the hunter wasn't quite reaching with his hand alone.

"Dean." Castiel groaned pleadingly, reaching down to pump the hunter's weeping length and guiding his lips to his lover's ear, "More." He whispered roughly, hoping his lover understood what he wanted since he could hardly think clearly enough to form a complete sentence. Dean moaned in response to his fevered request, withdrawing his hand from Castiel's body and rocking back on his knees, squeezing more lube into his palm. 

The hunter asked if Cas was sure he was okay, and Cas panted out a response as he rolled to his belly on the mattress to give his lover better access. "Yes. This is what I want, Dean. I want you... Very badly." The former angel pleaded, his whole body on fire for the hunter.

Dean nodded and stroked his own length a few times, grunting roughly and moving to settle over Cas behind him. The hunter's hard, velvety length prodded at his entrance and Castiel moaned, breathing deeply to stay relaxed like Dean prompted him to. The hunter bit down on Cas's neck, causing a shiver to run through him that only intensified as the man pushed his tip into Cas's body.

Castiel groaned loudly, making Dean hesitate but when he tried to ask if he was all right the angel cut him off in a more direct tone, "Please, Dean. I need you." He panted, pushing back against his lover to take more of him in and they both cried out with pleasure. Dean slowly moved deeper inside him, stretching him to a level that laced his pleasure with pain but still Cas didn't shy away from it, his whole body trembling as Dean finally hit the sensitive spot deep inside of him.

Dean gripped onto his body tightly, pumping in and out and it only took a few seconds for the bodies to fall into a natural rhythm, a push and pull that drove them both to new levels of ecstasy they had never dreamed possible. Castiel could feel his climax building as Dean's speed increased, but he needed more to get to that peak he so yearned for.

His lover seemed to know exactly what he needed, reaching down around his front and gripping his hard length in his hand. Castiel groaned brokenly as Dean began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, all higher brain function switching off as his pleasure overtook him and he felt truly melded with his own body and with Dean's. 

Castiel cried out as he came hard onto the sheets, his frame jolting and his back arching as his pleasure swept through him. Dean growled low in his chest in response, pumping faster into his body and finally slipping out at the last instant to spill his seed against Castiel's lower back. The pair collapsed on the tangled bedcovers, Dean's body half covering his own and for a long moment both men were helpless to do anything other than simply lie prone and try to draw in an even breath.

Dean watched Castiel’s face for any signs of discomfort as well as enjoyment, wondering silently if he could learn well enough to know what he was doing as he gently pushed a second finger inside Cas’s tight rear. He prepped him for his body to have easier access, to offer him more comfort like he had seen. He pushed his digits deeper inside his lover’s body, hovering over his frame and watching him react to his careful touches.

He bent at Cas’s prompting, growling at his plea for more and he was all too eager to answer to it, to give him just what he wanted because he wanted it too. Dean moaned, sitting up on his knees and grabbing a generous amount of lube, “You sure you’re okay, babe?” He asked the man beneath him but Cas barely even replied before eagerly rolling onto his stomach to give Dean a nice view of his bare ass, prepped and ready for him to take.

Castiel all but begged on his hands and knees for Dean to take him like this and the hunter responded by stroking his own hard shaft with a few firm pumps, settling over Cas’s exposed ass and tracing his hand over the other’s backside, pushing his cheeks apart and forcing him to rise up just a bit for him as he guided his tip to his entrance, pushing into his body shallowly as he bit at his neck in time making Cas groan at the new sensation. The sound halted him to continue, trying to ask if he was okay but Castiel pleaded with him again to continue, promising he was fine and he needed him like this, all of him.

Dean gave a nod and cried out as he pushed forward until his hips met with Cas’s ass poised high for him, feeling his body tight around him as he throbbed within the other. He gripped at Castiel’s sides and drew him back onto him in time with the motion of his own hips as he pushed in and out of his body, finding a steady pace and a good rhythm for them both as he took the former angel deep from behind. His pace picked up, the only sounds were coming desperately from Castiel’s mouth and the sound Dean’s thighs made as they slammed in time against the other’s legs and ass.

One hand traced down around Castiel’s muscled hip to his front, gripping his erect length and stroking him in time with his heavy breathing and rapid thrusts, wanting his lover to join him in his pleasure. He lightly moaned his name, growling as he reached his peak and carried Castiel with him, the former angel coming against the sheets and Dean pulled out of him with a rough sigh, coming against the rim of his flexing rear as well as his lower back. He panted heavily and took a moment to even gather enough brain power to roll over to the side of the bed and lie down with his lover.

Cas was panting just the same, still gasping for air and seeming to have a harder time gathering himself than Dean was. He had learned far more control than the other over the past while. The hunter’s heart was still pounding as he tried to wrap his head around the pleasure he felt having finally been with someone he truly wanted. Castiel felt amazing, turned him on to an extent he didn’t know was even possible and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how Cas was trying to calm himself just the same.

Dean smiled at his lover and rolled onto his side, draping his arm across Castiel’s torso and kissing up his chest making him groan with want again. “You okay?” He asked quietly, tracing his fingers over his lover’s frame affectionately as he listened to Cas tell him he was alright, that he hadn’t felt anything like that before. The hunter nodded, “Yeah me neither.” He admitted, closing his eyes and tugging the other over his frame and he took his prompting, snuggling up into his side.

The couple held each other in steadying quiet, touching and talking idly until Dean could feel evidence of Castiel’s arousal against his thigh he was straddling. “I thought you were tired?” He chuckled, smiling as Cas started kissing at him until Dean flipped their bodies and pinned him beneath him again, laughing as Castiel muttered he thought he was too but the hunter’s touch hardly allowed it. “Oh really?” He inquired, tracing his hands up and down Castiel’s frame and kissing down his chest to his abdomen, biting at his hip.

Dean’s hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers wrapping around Castiel’s length, giving him a few slow strokes until he was fully hard for him. “Wanna try somethin’ else?” He asked with a smirk, kissing just below the former angel’s bellybutton as he waited for an answer. Cas’s hands flexed into the sheets beneath his frame and he simply nodded as he watched him, muttering how he was happy to have Dean in any way but before he could finish his sentence Dean licked a stripe up his shaft from base to tip, clearly catching him off guard.

Castiel moaned and the hunter took that as his cue, licking him like a popsicle, his tongue swirling around his tip and lapping up his precum seeping from his tip. He closed his lips around his head, slowly bobbing down along him and taking nearly all of him in his mouth, relaxing his throat to do so as he hummed around him and pulled back up, his lips tight around his lover as he started bobbing in his lap, his tongue pressed flat against the base of his shaft.

 

Castiel's eyes widened and his head pressed back into the pillows almost involuntarily at the feeling of Dean's warm wet mouth on his length. If Dean had told him beforehand what he was going to do, he might've questioned the reasoning behind it but this felt too incredible to be questioned. Dean gradually swallowed him down entirely, humming around his shaft and the fallen angel shuddered from head to toe, a loud rough groan slipping from his lips.

Cas twitched with want and Dean kept his throat relaxed, pinning him to the bed with one arm but allowing him enough clearance to thrust slightly into him and Castiel slowly flexed his hips up and down, sounds of pleasure escaping him on every exhalation. Dean drew up almost all the way off of him, laving his tongue around his sensitive tip and Cas cried his name, feeling his climax threatening to unravel him.

"Dean, I... I'm going to... Ahh!" Castiel panted out, unable to complete his thought as Dean swallowed him down once more and he came hard deep in the hunter's throat. He felt Dean swallow down his seed, his white knuckle grip on the sheets relaxing as his lover slid off his length with a wet popping sound. The former angel went slack against the bed, gasping for breath trying to recover from what Dean had done for him.

He looked down when Dean jostled on the mattress, watching him cleaning up his own hand and length with a few tissues and he realized that while the hunter had made him unable to think about anything beyond the sensations being caused in his own body Dean had also gotten his own satisfaction and it made Castiel's stomach flip to think that Dean enjoyed giving him pleasure enough to find his own this way.

Dean finished cleaning himself up and climbed back into bed beside him, Cas sighed deeply and turned his body towards his lover as he settled along side him. He reached out and gently brushed his hand up Dean's side to press against his chest, relishing the feeling of Dean's strong heartbeat against his palm.

He met his lover's hooded gaze, feeling an almost overwhelming sense of sated fatigue settling over him as they absently touched. "Dean, I am... Very glad that we've found this new bond." The former angel murmured drowsily, curious but content with this new feeling of satisfaction and alignment with his vessel he was experiencing.

The hunter chuckled and cupped his face in his large hand, murmuring his response sounding nearly as sleepy as Castiel. They pair spoke only a few more brief words of endearment before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms tangled together.

Dean swallowed down Castiel’s seed, pulling off of him and reaching down to clean himself up as best he could. He hadn’t expected to get as into it as he had at least not the first time working his lover up like that but hearing him cry out and mention his release Dean couldn’t hold back his own. He shifted back up to the head of the bed beside his lover, opening his arm for him to slip into beside him and he smiled.

He watched Cas’s hand trace up his abdomen to his chest and let it rest over the center of his frame. His body and mind were equally tired, the pleasure he so newly found with the man beside him wore him out in a way he found he liked. He traced his hand up and down Castiel’s arm on the opposite side with his own wrapped around him and he sighed in return, listening to his boyfriend’s tired statement.

“Me too.” He muttered, reaching up to grip Cas’s face and tug him for a final few kisses before they both started to relax again. Dean sighed once more with his face near his lover’s, lingering as close in his space as he could as he tugged the covers over them and snuggled up with the man he loved wrapped in his arms.

The next morning Dean woke to the feeling of Castiel’s weight beside him on the bed, his back nestled up against the hunter’s front and he groaned involuntarily at the thought of last night, knowing what his lover’s body could offer him. He couldn’t help himself as his lips dragged along the other’s shoulder up his neck and to his ear, his hand tracing along every muscled inch of Castiel’s side from his thigh up his ribs and back down over his hip.

Cas sighed, goosebumps rising on his skin wherever Dean touched him at and much to his satisfaction he could see the effects he was having on the partly sleeping former angel. Castiel shifted and pressed back tighter against him, murmuring something or other that didn’t entirely make sense. Dean chuckled against his skin, “Cas.” He hummed, “Babe we gotta get up.” He informed him softly, tracing his hand around his body and padding Castiel’s chest as he kissed his shoulder again.

Dean gently extracted himself from the bed and stood easily bare before his lover, not hiding or ashamed of the evidence of his being a healthy male and it being early morning. Castiel looked up and seemed to be coming to completely, rubbing his eyes and grinning at the sight of the other. The hunter smirked, “I’m gonna shower.” He informed him with an arch of his brow hoping he caught the indication that he had high hopes of him following. “And you’re gonna join me ‘cuz I’m not through with you from last night.” Dean continued in a deep rough voice filled with want as he padded towards the bathroom.

“We’ve got a couple hours to kill before we should get to work.” He smirked at the look on Castiel’s face and knowing full well that he was going to react and gladly follow when Dean sauntered away, bare bottomed through the doorway and flicked on the water.

Castiel grinned broadly at Dean's words, intrigued by the idea of sharing a shower with his lover especially when his body was already stirring with want for him. The former angel had learned that hygiene for his vessel was important but he often found bathing monotonous at best. The concept of being bare and wet with Dean in the shower made the task seem much less of a chore.

The former angel hurried out of bed, following the hunter into the bathroom where Dean was already adjusting the water temperature for the frosted glass separate shower. Castiel grinned as he looked his lover's naked form up and down, his vessel growing even more impatient for contact with him just getting a good view of his muscled lines and powerful frame.

Dean casually asked over his shoulder what temperature Cas preferred for his shower, the angel squinted in thought as he tried to approximate the exact degree of the water heat he tended to like.

"Roughly... One hundred and five degrees." The angel ballparked, looking at his partner curiously when he made a face at him and laughed in response to his answer. Dean twisted back to face him and grabbed his wrist, drawing him closer so their bodies were pressed together and he tugged his hand into the stream of water along with his own.

Dean asked if the water felt all right, not promising it was on the exact degree he mentioned but hoping it would satisfy. Castiel smiled slightly as he realized he was being too literal again, turning his face in to Dean's and lightly brushing their lips together. "The water feels fine." He commented, sighing through his nose contentedly as Dean deepened their kiss eagerly.

The pair of men stepped into the shower and Castiel winced slightly as the hot water streamed over him, but quickly relaxed as his skin adjusted to the temperature and he grew more and more distracted by his lover's mouth and hands on him. 

Dean reached blindly behind them to slide the shower door shut, surging forward into Cas's space forcing his back against the shower wall. The former angel groaned with want into Dean's mouth as their bodies pressed together, their erections grinding against each other with increasing pressure as their skin got wetter and slid more easily together.

Castiel gripped hard onto Dean's shoulders, rocking his hips in tandem with his lovers and panting roughly when the hunter's mouth broke away from his to kiss and nip a trail down his neck. The former angel was already riled from Dean's touch earlier in the bed, he could feel his climax building but he wanted to feel Dean filling him up again, nearly overwhelmed by the urge to come with Dean inside him.

"Dean, I want you to fuck me..." Castiel growled, remembering the phrasing from some of the videos of sexual interaction Dean had showed him ages ago when he was still a full-fledged angel. He hoped it was correct considering the scene had been portrayed by a man and a woman, but Castiel was fairly certain the wording applied no matter what.

He was promptly assured that he had indeed said the right thing when Dean's lust-darkened green eyes went wide at his words, and a devilish smirk painted his rugged features. The hunter kissed him hard and deep, gliding his hand's up Castiel's wet sides to grip and start to turn him to face the other way.

Cas immediately followed his lead, turning in the small steamy space and bracing his forearms against the shower wall, panting roughly and arching back against Dean's hard frame as his lover positioned himself with his front to Castiel's back. He could feel Dean's throbbing arousal grinding between his ass cheeks, feel the hunter's labored breath on the back of his neck and his hands balled into fists against the shower wall as he tried to rein in his body enough to keep from exploding just knowing how badly Dean wanted him.

 

Dean abruptly helped his lover turn around in the steady stream of water, giving a little groan as the words echoed in his head. Castiel begging for him to fuck him was an entirely new occurrence and it was one that the hunter wouldn’t mind hearing time and time again, his lover pleading or even demanding what it was he wanted from him. He was all too pleased to give anyways.

The former angel followed his prompting and offered his rear, grinding back against him eagerly as Dean pressed forward into him, his shaft nearly hard as steel as he rubbed his arousal against the other’s backside. He wanted nothing more than to feel him again, his body remembering exactly what he felt like and craving more. He traced his hand over the man’s firm ass and again his wet middle finger pushed into him, prepping him slowly until his body grew more accustomed to his presence within him. He feared hurting him, opting for taking his time despite how he was throbbing with his own need to have the other.

Castiel moaned and pleaded with him to give him more in a tone far more assertive than before and Dean slipped in a second finger, stretching him once more and adding a third until Cas couldn’t take it. Dean roughly bit down on the man’s shoulder, lining himself up with his rear and giving himself a few quick strokes, the mixture of the water and his precum slathering over his tip and down the base of his shaft. The former angel’s fingers curled into fists along the tiled wall, his cheek pressed into the cool surface and he arched back to allow Dean better access to him as he pushed into his entrance with a rough growl.

“You uhh—You okay?” He panted out, respectful of his lover’s well-being just as he was with his own. Cas nodded and pushed back against him again and Dean took the cue, reaching around his lover’s hip towards his front to grip his hard length and stroke him lightly as he pushed further into the man’s rear, letting him adjust before starting up a smooth pace within him, pumping Cas’s shaft in time with his thrusts and moaning harshly against his neck and shoulders.

“Does that feel good, Cas?” The hunter prompted, kissing at his frame as he spoke and picking up the pace a bit until Castiel’s body kept surging forward with the same motions of his body connected with the other’s, unable to control his cries and gasps of breath. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, that the sounds he made every time he pushed into him didn’t get him going. Cas panted that he was close, likely because he wanted Dean to follow him over the edge.

Dean’s hand slowed it’s pace around the other’s length that was twitching and throbbing in his hand, picking up his speed inside Cas’s body but even with the change in touch Cas cried out his name on a harsh moan, his muscles tensing as he came against the shower wall, his seed being washed away by the spray of the shower and he was huffing from his release. Dean groaned, giving a few last quick thrusts up into Cas’s entrance, withdrawing from his body and coming once more between their bodies. His hand shot up and he gripped himself, milking his body dry along Castiel’s trembling frame, his mouth falling open as he watched the motion of his hand and his seed dripping between Cas’s spread cheeks.

Cas sighed and started to slump against the wall until the hunter looped his arm around his waist and steadied him with his own firm stance. He grinned and pressed his lips to Castiel’s over the man’s shoulder, tugging him under the stream of water further to rinse away their love making. “I like when you tell me to fuck you… I like fucking you.” He admitted in a husky tone against his boyfriend’s lips.

Castiel smiled, pleased that his attempt to say the right thing to his lover to rile him further had been a success. Their lips met again in a deep kiss and Cas shifted against Dean's frame, breaking contact so he could turn to face the man once more.

"I quite enjoy the experience as well, Dean." He answered, his breath still a bit rough. The hunter pecked his lips again then stooped to grab the bottle of hotel shampoo, squeezing a dollop into his hands and lathering it up between his palms. Castiel took a half step back to allow his lover room to wash himself but reached for him, prompting him to hold still and started working his strong fingers through the former angel's thick dark hair.

Castiel leaned into Dean's touch finding the contact extremely pleasant and relaxing, slumping a bit and leaning on the shower wall while his lover worked. Dean's hands wandered down from his scalp to his neck, spreading the lather further down and rubbing his muscles making him groan with enjoyment.

They shifted spots so Cas could rinse the suds from his hair, feeling his heart racing as Dean watched raptly as he stood fully in the streaming water to rinse off his head and shoulders. Castiel stepped back out of the water so Dean could wet down again, but the hunter still didn't start cleaning himself rather he grabbed the bar of soap and washcloth and started swiping it over Castiel's lean muscled frame.

The former angel never thought he could enjoy such a mundane act like getting clean to this extent. By the time Dean worked his way down to his hips and lower back, Castiel's renewed arousal was prodding at Dean's abs when he stepped close enough to give his backside a light scrubbing. 

Cas's eyes darkened with want as Dean's hand slippery with soap drifted back over his hip and gripped his length, working him at a steady pace. The hunter's own body was at strict attention and it made the fallen angel twitch with want staring down and seeing Dean's erect weeping length as well as observing the motions of the hunter's rough sudsy hand pumping his own hard shaft.

Castiel's mouth hung open as his desire built, his muscles tensing as his release coiled deep in his belly. Dean prompted him in a low growl to look at him and the fallen angel immediately obeyed, his eyes darting up to Dean's and shivering at the raw want in the hunter's nearly black eyes. Dean leaned forward and kissed him breathlessly, asking him if he was close and Cas nodded.

The hunter propped his brow against his and both men looked down, panting roughly above the sound of the water spattering over them. Castiel reached up, his fingers trembling slightly from his pleasure but he gripped Dean's length firmly, his ragged breaths turning into harsh moans as Dean worked him and he began returning the favor.

Castiel pumped his lover's arousal, watching Dean's muscles tense and feeling him throb in his hand as he neared the brink as well. He called out the hunter's name as he lost it, coming hard between their bodies and stroking Dean more rapidly at an uneven cadence trying to bring the hunter to his peak as well. Dean sighed roughly, his fingers releasing Castiel and moving to grip his hip for balance as he followed suit, his seed spurting up over his abs and chest, rinsed away almost immediately by the hot water flowing over them.

Dean focused on his lover’s face, requesting that he look at him for the time being, their dark eyes meeting and he leaned forward to press his forehead to the other’s as he started stroking Cas’s length in time with their heavy breathing. Their eyes flickered down in the same second to watch each other’s hands working at the same pace to get each other off.

Castiel arched back and Dean tensed his muscles as he neared his brink in nearly the same second, holding off just a moment longer while Cas’s hand trembled around him slightly and he came between their bodies. The water washed away their mixed seeds from each of their frames and the hunter smiled, chuckling airily as he caught his lover’s gaze.

Dean tilted forward and lingered in the other man’s space, tracing his large hand over his sculpted abdomen and up his chest, hooking his hand around his neck and gently pulling him for a kiss. Never had he had someone that could continually get him going like Castiel did, grinning slightly at him and again he started cleaning him off the rest of the way, allowing Cas to do the same for him or mostly for him to watch him wash up and rinse off.

They finished up and Dean winked at Cas and slapped his ass more than a few times as they lingered in the steamy bathroom getting ready for the day. “We still got a few hours drive… well if you count eight or so as a few.” He informed his lover around his toothbrush, multitasking by finishing shaving his face with his toothbrush still loose in his lips. “I’m rested enough to drive but we gotta find a coffee joint at least. Are you hungry?” He asked over his shoulder, rinsing off his razor and withdrawing his toothbrush to splash his face with water and free it of the shaving gel he used.

Castiel stood in the doorway and nodded eagerly, running his hand over his stomach in a fashion he often did as if sensing for certain if his ‘vessel’ required nourishment. Dean chuckled, “We’ll grab donuts for the road, deal?” He offered, rinsing out his mouth and packing away the rest of his things. He wandered out to grab a shirt and smiled at Cas who was happily sitting on the edge of the bed simply watching and waiting with his things ready to go. “This is good to you know… getting to be together. I know before you hated riding in the Impala but I like you bein’ my co-pilot, Cas.” He muttered softly, bending to place a kiss on the top of his head before snatching his hand and leading him to the door both of them grabbing their bags as they went.

 

Castiel grinned, liking the idea of Dean thinking of him as his 'copilot,' his partner. They loaded up the Impala and found a Dunkin Donuts, getting coffee and donuts for the road. Dean decided to top off the gas tank before they headed out of town, and Cas was content to wait in the passenger side chowing down on the powdered raspberry filled donuts that his vessel seemed particularly to enjoy.

After Dean finished filling the car up he climbed back in, laughing uproariously as he looked over at Cas. The former angel looked at his partner curiously, unaware that his lips were covered in fine powdered sugar that had also fallen into the dark stubble that was returning to his chin. He swallowed his bite and waited for Dean to get enough of a hold on himself that he'd be able to answer him if he spoke.

"What's so funny Dean?" The fallen angel asked, and Dean told him gleefully that his face was covered with sugar. Castiel turned and glanced at himself in the sunshade mirror, noting that he did indeed have white powder on his mouth and chin though he wasn't sure why that was cause for such an outburst from the hunter. However, it still pleased him to hear Dean laugh so much, it didn't happen often and if Castiel could be the reason for it he was glad for the opportunity.

He brushed his thumb over his chin, dusting the sugar out of his stubble but before he could start cleaning up his lips Dean reached out and cupped his face, drawing his attention back to the hunter seated beside him. Dean leaned in and tugged Cas closer, murmuring that he could help him clean up and the fallen angel's heart raced as Dean kissed him voraciously.

The hunter did as he said, clearing away every last bit of sugary debris from Castiel's mouth and they broke apart, breathless from the contact. Cas sat back in his seat trying to get his breath back, wanting more from Dean but knowing now wasn't the time or place for the things they'd been doing in the hotel room. Not because he felt embarrassed to perform such acts in public, he had little sense for what was appropriate and what wasn't, but because he knew they had an important job to do that involved innocent people as well as his angelic brothers and sisters.

Dean's eyes were dark with want but he too understood they had to get there as soon as possible, starting up the car again and tearing out onto the open highway. The pair drove for a few hours in comfortable silence, the hunter played his music and while Castiel normally preferred quiet, he didn't mind it since it reminded him of the man he loved.

He found as a mortal is was much harder for him to be patient, to not feel the slow march of time as it flowed over him. His mind and body especially were so easily distracted, so he found it difficult to do the things that used to come so naturally to him like meditate for hours on end. Now if he tried to do that for more than an hour or so his vessel would inevitably get fidgety or stiff or require some mundane thing like a bathroom break or sustenance.

Now that he and Dean had begun this new aspect of their relationship, he found it even more difficult to release his mind and meditate when it was so firmly attached to his vessel and so full of memories of the way Dean looked, smelled, tasted and felt when they had each other. He tried to quiet his mind and body but his thoughts kept wandering back to their recent activities and his body refused to quiet itself, growing more aroused the more he was drawn to memories of their lovemaking.

His borrowed jeans were starting to get uncomfortable and he shifted awkwardly in his seat a few times, keeping his eyes closed and struggling to even out his breath, wanting to keep meditating but it was becoming all but impossible, especially knowing that the object of his desires was sitting just next to him. 

He heard Dean's voice break into his distracted thoughts, blue eyes snapping open and his cheeks flushing as he looked at his lover, feeling a bit sheepish for sitting beside him picturing such things in his own mind almost uncontrollably. The hunter smirked at him and looked pointedly down at the bulge in his pants, asking him what he was thinking about.

"I was... Trying to meditate but, I..." Castiel stammered, his voice hoarse with want no matter how he tried to school it. He knew Dean already knew the answer to his own question by his expression, so he finally sighed and admitted, "You, Dean. I can't stop thinking about... You." He murmured, feeling that same sense of shame for seeming to have such little control over his vessel by comparison to Dean or any normal human.

Dean knew exactly what was running through Castiel’s mind even as he asked him to voice it. He smirked down at the bulge in his jeans and listened to the man’s answer to his questioning. He gave a gentle chuckle, not laughing at Cas but the way he answered as if there was something wrong with him wanting him as bad as he did. He reached over for his lover’s thigh, tracing up and down it absently as he responded, “It’s okay, Sweetheart.” He muttered, offering a little smirk as he drew closer to Cas’s hardened length.

“We gotta keep drivin’ though.” He told his lover, seeing him nod and hang his head as he tried to gather himself a little more but Dean didn’t allow him however. His large hand ran firmly along Castiel’s excited front and the former angel gasped, questioning about how they needed to drive. “We are.” Dean responded with a wolfish grin smacked across his face as he kept up the motion.

“I gotta watch the road but I can still make you come right now, Cas. What were you thinkin’ about me exactly?” He asked in a tone rough with want, skillfully flicking open Cas’s jeans and giving a little tug so the zipper worked itself open. Castiel groaned and shifted in his seat, aiding him little by pushing his jeans down just enough that Dean could free his weeping length from his bottoms and stroke him slowly. “Were you thinkin’ about me fuckin’ you again? Huh? Or going down on you?... You taste damn good.” He growled as recalled all their encounters at once, his jeans getting tight from his excitement forming as he worked Cas in his hand, his opposite gripping the steering wheel.

Castiel could hardly draw a full breath let alone speak but he forced himself to offer some sort of response to the hunter’s questions. Dean gripped him tighter and picked up the pace of his hand surrounding him as Cas started thrusting up into his hand, muttering something or other about wanting to fuck him. “You wanna fuck me?” He panted out for confirmation, feeling his lover’s hands dart over and he shifted to eagerly tug open Dean’s jeans, freeing his length after unfastening his belt to get at a more comfortable angle, watching his face as he got mostly to his knees to stare at Dean while they got each other off.

Castiel nodded but seemed almost nervous to admit as he questioned if Dean would allow him to do so. “I’d love for you to take me.” He admitted, moaning as Cas’s thumb ran over his tip getting slick with precum and he gripped the wheel a little tighter. The former angel cried his name, gasping that he was close and begging Dean to come with him. “It’s okay baby… come for me.” He requested, his thighs tensing as he felt Cas twitch and throb in his hand and the former angel thrust into his fingers faster almost forcing his pace as he lost control and his seed spurted along his thighs and against the edge of the seat.

Dean’s head started to loll back but he kept his eyes on the road, absently smirking to himself as he thought about the passersby might see or think about the movements in their front seat. His jaw clenched tight and he glanced at Cas who was watching him raptly and the look in his eyes was enough to push him over the edge, coming against his front and cursing harshly under his breath, his fingers flexing tight around the steering wheel as Cas milked him dry by his hand and Dean’s fingers released Cas’s length, letting his hand linger in the other’s lap and he chuckled. “Better than meditation?” He smirked.

Castiel chuckled albeit breathlessly at Dean's comment about meditation, relaxing back in his seat grateful for the release his body felt in the wake of his climax. Back when he'd only been with that woman, he never dreamed that he could become so fixated on such activities, so fully engrossed in his need but now he couldn't imagine have to go without his lover for any great span of time.

"Yes, Dean. Much better." He responded, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He rummaged in the paper sack from breakfast and pulled out the napkins from inside it, lacking anything better to help clean up the aftermath of their alternative to meditation. The former angel wiped himself up and the small mess he left on the car seat between them, moving to clean up his lover as he drove. 

"So... You really would like it if I..." Castiel stammered, recalling Dean's words in the heat of the moment and licking his lips unconsciously as he watched Dean somewhat awkwardly readjust himself and do his jeans back up. "If I took you?" The former angel asked, using the hunter's own vernacular. Dean cupped his face, taking his eyes from the road for a second to answer Cas directly. He confirmed that he would love it and Castiel felt a rush at his lover's words, imagining being the one to bury himself in Dean's flesh. He wasn't even sure if he could do it right, but as long as he had Dean's approval he was confident they could figure it out together.

"I would like that as well. Both versions seem quite pleasurable." Castiel reasoned, making Dean chuckle and brush his knuckles over the former angel's scruffy cheek before returning both hands to the steering wheel.

They continued their trip, stopping one or twice for food and gas, but never lingering long both eager to get to the sight of the angel activity. Dean and Castiel arrived in town in the evening, and the information they were working off of was sadly lacking in scope.

As they pulled into town, there was not a soul to be seen, the tiny rural town looked like a tornado had blown through. Many shops and cars were still open and lit or running, but no people to be found anywhere. The two men spent over an hour searching, finally finding the answer to where everyone had gone at the edge of town.

There was a church with its own cemetery attached off the highway at the end of town, it would've been quaint if not for the damage it had suffered, bloodstains and scorched patterns of angel wings marring it's whitewashed walls. Every last resident of the town it seemed were strewn around the cemetery and building, many rogue angel factions had resorted to mass conversion tactics through fear like this and it made Castiel's heart bleed to think of his own kin being capable of such an atrocity.

Dean cursed loudly, muttering that they were too late. Castiel grimaced with pain and sorrow, seeing so many innocent people dead in tandem with knowing so many of his own kind were snuffed out as well out of their own foolishness and pride. The fallen angel stepped over a few bodies and into the small country chapel, finding similar decimation inside.

He walked up the pews looking at the carnage, then a small sound caught his attention and he spun just in time to dodge an angel blade being hurled at his chest. The metallic instrument sank into the wall behind him and Castiel rushed over to the sputtering angel whose vessel was quickly bleeding out but still had enough fight left in him to try and cause at least one more senseless death.

The former angel gripped the man's collar, shaking him to get him to look at him, "Who is responsible for this? Are you a follower of Metatron?" Castiel growled, but the man had used up all his strength in his last ditch effort and was bleeding to much from the mouth to speak clearly. Castiel's mind raced, the clock was ticking and he had been secretly hoping he might get a chance like this, as awful as it made him feel. He leveled his own angel blade, pressing the wickedly sharp point to the man's throat and slicing open a wide enough cut to reveal the white hot grace burning within.

The angelic energy was already sputtering out with the vessel's life force, if he was going to do this again, he had to do it now. Castiel grit his teeth and pushed the angel blade in deeper, causing this angel's grace to begin bleeding out like luminous blood and he quickly drew it all in through his mouth.

Just as he took in the last drop, he heard Dean's voice calling him from the doors of the chapel and he stood up dropping the lifeless body to the ground, he turned to look at Dean but before he could respond the full force of the angelic grace surged through him, becoming one with his own being and he stumbled back, crying out as the power surged through every muscle, nerve, and cell in him.

 

“Cas!” Dean called after inspecting the building a little closer. He was pissed, displeased with himself for not getting here close enough now multiple lives were lost and likely not just that of angels. He knew many of these people were innocent and either caught in the line of fire or were used as ploys in one form or another. He cursed under his breath at the sight, not exactly keen on what he was seeing and there was no one left to take it out on or to hold hostage for information, angel or not.

He lingered in the doors of the chapel, glancing into the space once again and yelling for his partner. “Cas!!” He called again, expecting some sort of response but getting nothing out of the other. The hunter twirled his angel blade he had… ‘borrowed’ long ago, readying it in his grasp should he have to fight for his lover or at least by his side.

He turned on his heel and the hunter jogged back into the space where his companion was meant to be, just in time to hear Castiel scream as if in pain. Dean’s pace picked up until he reached him on the ground, his hands running over his sides and chest as he muttered his name. He could tell something was different, see with the way he was arching up off the floor and the way his eyes glowed once more that Cas… had done something on a whim.

Or maybe he had considered it far before this. Maybe he wanted to go as bad as he did to get his grace back or get some grace back. Dean instinctively shut his eyes, pulling away and shielding his face with his arm when Castiel’s entire being flashed with a bright white light that could be blinding to bystanders. Cas screamed out in pain as the grace took completely, engulfing his vessel and strengthening him, likely fixing every damn bump and bruise he had gotten knowingly or not before he even settled.

When Castiel’s light finally diminished around them Dean blinked, glancing over his lover and his heart started to race. They hadn’t talked about much of anything, if… Cas would even want his grace back and when and how they would go about it. He wondered if it changed his mind between them now, if he meant a little less than he did before because now Cas was changed.

He didn’t know what to say or do, watching Cas breathing heavy on the floor before helping him sit up. The hunter ran his hand over his back and got up to his feet, assisting the other. They didn’t say anything but he knew that the now reborn angel knew he understood what was going on, why he dropped to the ground like he had. Castiel stood with the aid of his lover’s arm and Dean looped it around his back to keep him upright, taking him out to the impala and they drove in silence back to a motel for the night.

Dean shifted on the bed they were meant to share that night, flipping through a takeout menu before his eyes flickered up to Cas’s. “So I guess I’ll be savin’ money again not havin’ to feed you.” He grumbled a little, wincing at the way he sounded even to his own ears. Castiel seemed to sense Dean’s disappointment, nodding his confirmation and saying nothing in response. The hunter got up and grabbed his keys, informing his lover he’d be back but he needed some grub.

He ate on his own at the diner up the street, leaving the angel protected in the motel and on his own. When he returned, Castiel was back to his meditation quite easily now, honing into angel radio he said, having felt Dean’s presence as soon as he entered before he even said a word. “Awesome.” He muttered, tossing his keys on the little table and tugging off his jacket. “Guess you’ll be zappin’ out of here then huh?”

It was at once familiar and somehow alien to Castiel to feel his full angelic prowess once more. The ride home was silent and Cas could only guess that Dean was disappointed that they had arrived too late and was also disappointed in him somehow. He couldn't exactly blame the man, he had willingly taken the life of a helpless foe in order to restore his own power, and while he felt it necessary to do so it didn't exactly sit well with him either.

But back at the motel Cas got the sense that Dean was less upset about how he had obtained his grace again and more with the fact that he had it at all. His apparent anger confused him, shouldn't Dean be pleased that he was once again able to fight, to heal, to get firsthand intelligence on Metatron and other threats? Even having been human twice now, he still hardly understood them.

Dean left to find food and Cas had to admit he was glad for the chance to meditate properly again, tune into 'angel radio' and see what he could find out. But as he flexed his power and silently listened in fishing for pertinent information, he couldn't help but be sidetracked. He never dreamed that as an angel he could still be so preoccupied by mortal affairs, yet images of Dean kept popping up in his mind, his smile, his laugh, his kiss... He didn't really feel any less divided now that he was angelic again than he had before.

He wished to speak with Dean about the matter, but when he tried to report what little he'd found on angel radio before moving on to how he'd been so distracted, Dean snapped at him and all but ordered him off. Castiel had his angelic power and scope back, but he was so much more in tune with his vessel, with his budding humanity that Dean's harshness cut him like it wouldn't have in the past.

Castiel's brow furrowed with concern, standing up to face the hunter, "No, I do not plan on leaving at this moment." He retorted, while it was true he had much work to do with his power restored, right now the only place he wanted to be was at Dean's side. His partner laughed bitterly, telling not to stick around on his account if there was more important work for him to be doing elsewhere, adding that as a human he needed to get some sleep anyway, saying the word human almost like it was some derogatory slur.

"Dean, why... Are you angry with me?" Castiel asked, taking a few steps closer, not quite boxing the man in but getting close enough to make it impossible for him to get away from him without shoving past. His lover raised his hands in an almost futile gesture, not expressing himself clearly but at least managing to accuse him of wanting to leave Dean and what they meant to each other behind now that he was a 'big bad angel' again.

Castiel was completely caught off guard by Dean's sudden change in behavior, quickly moving to grip the hunter's arm as he tried to brush past him and held him securely in place. "Why would you assume I would want to do that? How could regaining my grace equate to losing my affection for you when I explained that I loved you before I ever fell to mortality, I simply didn't understand that's what I felt for you? My feelings... Have not changed, Dean." Castiel insisted in a direct tone, his blue eyes locked on to his lover's green ones.

Dean looked genuinely surprised by his response and Cas sighed, having to remind himself once more how ruled by emotion humans could be. Now he felt a greater sense of understanding of his lover for Dean, felt more control over his vessel and his own responses, but his feelings were in no way diminished.

"I am sorry for taking on my grace again without warning you, but... I had to take the chance while it was available. I can do so much more for you, for us, for the world in my true form. I want... I want to be able to protect you, Dean. I'm different now, but... My feelings for you are not." He insisted, gripping Dean's arm a little tighter, his gaze flickering rapidly between the hunter's eyes wide with disbelief looking for a spark of hope.

"Do you believe me?" Castiel asked in a softer tone, his whole being tense waiting for his lover to speak, to hopefully accept him for his true self, his whole self even if he'd learned to love him in his mortal form.

 

"I dont know... Cas I don't. I wanna tell you I believe that but it just seems like the recognition only came through when you were human. You have all that mojo back and maybe it's just temporary I don't know but what if it makes you change your mind?" Dean muttered, hating how he sounded and the way he was acting. Since when did he care if he jumped from one lover to the next? He loved Cas and that was it.

Castiel gripped him tighter and Dean stared at him trying to fight his hold but in his more celestial state he was far stronger. "Jumping into crap like that... back into someone else's mojo just makes it seem like you're taking that out." He shrugged, pulling away.

"I'm always gonna love you but that's cuz my being doesn't change. You knew those feelings and maybe you still know them but at the same time didnt you admit that in this form you didnt understand? You didn't get what you felt for me? " Dean continued, shaking his head at the other.

"I don't want to lose you Cas and I don't want you... disappear like you used to when you had your mojo. I can't just... I can't not know where you are and if you're staying or going." The hunter admitted lightly, shifting his weight and honestly feeling stupid. "It sucks to chase you down. Being partners is... It's working together, it's talking to each other. I was never good at teaming up with Sam but I'm learning too."

 

Castiel felt Dean's apprehension misplaced, but he understood why the hunter was so agitated now. Before as an angel Cas gave no thought to coming and going, often being gone for days or weeks at a time working, spying, fighting. He hadn't truly understood then how his being gone might affect the hunter, only being focused on performing pertinent tasks only he could accomplish.

Now that he had been mortal, he knew vividly the worry, the fear, the physical ache from not knowing if his loved one was safe or not. He understood the pain of feeling unable to protect what or in this case who he cared about most. That was what Dean was feeling now, and the angel could finally sympathize with it.

Castiel turned slightly to face his lover again who he'd allowed to pull out of his grasp, reaching out this time to take his hand not to restrain him but simply for comfort. "Dean, the future is... Uncertain. I will do what I must to protect you and the other souls in this world, even against my own brothers and sisters. But regaining my grace did not undo all that I learned as a mortal." He assured him, tugging the man to step into his space and wrapping his arm around him in a tight embrace. 

Dean hugged him back, asking him what he was doing and Cas could hear the emotion straining the hunter's deep voice. "I'm showing you that I'm here, Dean. I'm exactly where I want to be, with you. Angel or no angel, I love you, and I want to fight at your side." Castiel responded in a sure tone, pulling back enough to meet his partner's green gaze.

Dean smiled, relief creeping into his eyes but then he cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and looked worried again, glancing down between them and back up to his face asking if now that he was an angel and didn't need things like food again, if all his other 'appetites' went away as well. With Dean in his arms Castiel could feel the evidence of exactly what mortal desire the hunter was referring to, a slight grin painting his handsome features.

"Like I said, with my power restored I didn't simply forget all that occurred while I was mortal. I feel... More connected to my human vessel than I ever have, and I want you very much Dean. The only difference now is, I can actually control it rather than being subject to my body's every whim... I can direct my desires as I see fit." The angel replied, gripping Dean tighter and bring his mouth down on his.

Dean jolted at the contact, perhaps not expecting the force and hunger with which Castiel kissed him, but the angel was determined to show his lover just how much he wanted him still, angel or no. Cas tugged his hand free from Dean's and swept it up the man's body to cup his face firmly, keeping him in place with his superior strength and ravishing his mouth with his like Dean had done to him many times before. As a human Castiel had barely been able to keep up with his partner, so overwhelmed by his body's uncontrollable need that he could only react, not act upon.

Now he had the presence of mind to make the moves he wanted, to give Dean something to keep up with for a change. He felt a surge of desire as Dean submitted to him, granting him all the access he demanded and the hunter didn't even seem to notice Castiel was moving their bodies until Dean's back bumped against the wall.

They broke apart, more so Dean could take in a breath than anything, but Cas hardly gave him time to wrap his head around what was happening before he was yanking his borrowed shirt off then moving to tug Dean's off as well. The angel kissed his lover once more, making quick work of Dean's belt and jeans despite his small noises of surprise and token protest against his mouth. He unfastened his own bottoms and let them pool around his feet for now, breaking their kiss and roughly pinning Dean's arms to the wall when he tried to make a grab for the hem of his boxers.

The angel began rocking his pelvis into Dean's, their erections grinding together making both of them breathe harder and in Dean's case curse roughly with want. "Dean. You told me before that you wanted me to fuck you. Tell me now if that's really what you want." Castiel panted, his whole vessel on fire with the need to take his lover but still he would never do anything that might hurt Dean.

The hunter could hardly huff out a response, his green eyes nearly black with want but he gave an affirmative answer and that was all Castiel needed. He gripped his lover's wrists and pulled him away from the wall, kissing him ravenously again liking the contrasting feeling of Dean's soft lips and rough stubble covered face. He all but forced Dean down onto the mattress, leaving him lying breathless for a moment as he dug in the pocket of the hunter's duffle bag for the small bottle of lube he'd purchased before.

When Castiel had first considered the idea of being the one to take Dean as a mortal, the idea both excited and worried him. But now he felt completely confident, knowing he could be in tune enough with both his body and Dean's to give them both everything they wanted. The angel was able to perceive his lover's body on the cellular level, and being so only made him that much more eager to give him pleasure because in a way he experienced it Dean's as well as his own with his heightened awareness.

Castiel shed his own boxers, freeing his throbbing length and he couldn't help but smile at the way Dean's eyes were immediately drawn down to his arousal. The angel settled over his lover and kissed his lips, jaw, throat and chest, making a line downwards till Dean was groaning and twitching as Cas's mouth kissed and licked over the line of hair that ran from his navel down beneath his briefs. He sat back up and tugged Dean's last garment down and off, blue eyes that saw everything so much clearer raking over his lover's frame.

Castiel reached over and grabbed the bottle, squeezing some lube into his hand and pumping his own length with a low growl at the sensation. He gripped Dean's thighs and pushed them apart and back, prodding at Dean's tight entrance with his tip and the hunter raised his hands to stall him, pleading with him to prepare his body a bit first with his hands.

"Dean. Trust me." Castiel more commanded than requested, using his angelic influence to relax Dean's body just the right amount, smirking at the way his lover's face contorted with pleasure mingled with shock as Cas slowly pushed into him. The angel buried himself fully in Dean's tight heat, panting roughly at how amazing it felt to be connected with his lover this way.

"Does it feel good to have me inside you Dean?" Castiel asked, knowing full well the answer by the hunter's shudders of pleasure without even having to read his body further. He started slowly pumping in and out of Dean's body, gripping him tight to keep him at a good angel using his strength to hold his body at just the right angel to hit the sensitive spot deep inside his partner.

Dean’s hands darted down, pushing lightly at Castiel’s frame though his breathing was making it hard for him to even say a thing. “Please… Cas you have to warm me up a bit… prep my body with your hands first so it’s not overwhelming.” He panted out as Cas prodded at his entrance and the hunter could have sworn he was… actually nervous for the first time ever about getting intimate with someone.

Cas muttered for him to trust him and in an instant the hunter’s body relaxed beneath him, his hands unflexing and dropping down to his sides, simply watching his lover in complete trust for him. His mouth hung open suddenly as he felt the other pushing into his body, burying himself completely within him and he hadn’t known what he was expecting but at the moment he hardly felt pain. He was almost certain that Castiel was using his mojo to keep him comforted, to urge that discomfort away.

“It feels so good, Cas.” He insisted, his knees bending up further at his lover’s prompting and he cried out in a manner he might not normally as the other’s pace increased and he hit that spot deep inside him that Dean hardly knew existed in his own body. “Oh fuck.” He growled, his hand darting up by his head and gripping one of the pillows near him, pulling on it and lifting his hips and Cas took the cue, easing it beneath his back to keep him at a higher angle for him to take him like he was.

Dean arched up, pushing his ass against the angel and urging him on to take him a little harder. He understood without words, picking up the pace and slamming down into him with his grip tight on his legs to keep him in place. He bit down on his lower lip to keep himself from crying out again, his green eyes glassy from the new found sensation and then Cas’s large hand reached between them and beneath Dean’s folded up leg, gripping his shaft that was hard as steel by now and pumping him firmly.

The hunter’s apple eyes fluttered shut at the feeling but against his will they flew back open on Cas’s order to look at him, demanding he get to see in his eyes his entire release. Dean’s lips parted at the simple sound of his rough words mixed with their bodies slapping together and he curled his fingers around Castiel’s wrist of the hand pinning his leg back and keeping him open. He asked Dean if he wanted to come, his hand slowing it’s motion on his shaft as he pushed into him deeper once more, forcefully connecting their bodies again and again and making him gasp each time he hit him just right.

Dean nodded but Cas shook his head, asking him to tell him if he wanted to come. “I wanna come… Baby I wanna come please. And I want you to come on me, Cas.” He moaned. Castiel stroked him again and kept up his harsh pace, working them both up until Dean was shaking beneath him and his body tensed, his eyes locking on his lover’s face as his seed spurted up his abdomen and along his broad chest.

Castiel groaned and kept up the motion of his hand until Dean was spent, letting up and focusing on getting himself off. The angel throbbed within him, pulling out just in time to finish himself off over Dean’s abs and length just as he requested and he moaned at the sight of his lover’s face contorting with pleasure as he milked himself dry and bent over him albeit a little awkwardly to grip his face and force his mouth to his. “I trust you… Fuck do I trust you…” Dean panted out, his legs shaking as Cas let him go enough to simply wrap his limbs loosely around the other, unbothered by the mess they made upon him and against the sheets beneath their frames. 

Castiel felt like he was feeling every pleasurable sensation he'd experienced as a mortal anew, but tenfold because he now had total angelic awareness while also being completely at one with his vessel. He slumped against Dean, smiling with satisfaction at his lover's emphatic words and turning his head in to kiss the corner of his full lips moving down along his scruffy jaw to his neck.

"I'm glad, Dean. And I will continue to earn that trust from you as long as I am alive." The angel murmured against Dean's heated skin, drinking in all the intoxicating chemical reactions he could sense surging in his lover's body and his own in the wake of their pleasure. On one hand he was a little disappointed for not discovering this sooner when he was an angel before, but he also knew that back then the experience would not have been nearly so sweet if he hadn't lived it as a mortal first.

He kept up his grazing of Dean's flesh, wanting more of the delicious sensations they had just experienced. The hunter's breathing was still ragged from their lovemaking but he didn't seem to object, craning his head to one side to allow Castiel better access.

The angel reached down and grabbed the bunched sheets, idly wiping away the bulk of their mingled seed from their bodies and reaching down to slowly stroke Dean's length. The hunter groaned and tugged at his dark hair, prompting him to lift his head so their lips could meet again in a hungry clash.

Castiel continued to work his lover till he was fully hard again, sliding his tongue intimately against Dean's and without prompting the hunter wrapped his own hand around Castiel's shaft, pumping him at the same pace as the angel did to him riling them both up further. Cas broke their contact and sat back to kneel on the mattress between Dean's legs, his length straining and every fiber of his being alive with want for his lover.

Dean's gaze flickered up and down his body and Castiel grinned, recalling another phrase he'd heard watching the hunter's pornographic materials and deciding to enact it. "I want you to suck me off, Dean." He requested, though his fervent tone left no room for the hunter to deny him. 

Dean stared at his lover’s naked form, hard for him and only him and he felt himself wanting to act on his every command but he couldn’t decide if that was his love for the man’s new found dominance over him or the fact that his angel mojo had returned and it tended more of an effect on him. He groaned at the feeling of Castiel’s hands gently gliding over his prone body as he got up onto his knees and smirked. The words to leave his lips were hardly something the man expected to hear from him, not ever.

The hunter smiled crookedly at his words and he sat up on the bed as well, lying out on his stomach and glancing up at his lover as he eased down onto his elbows. “I thought you liked that.” He chuckled, his breath hot against the other’s shaft, reaching out and stroking Cas’s length, feeling his angelic lover’s hand guiding his head closer to his thick length but rather than cave instantly Dean flipped over onto his back, offering a view of his own body and Cas rose up further onto his knees, prepping himself for a better angle to fuck Dean’s mouth like he wanted.

Dean shifted and inched his way between Cas’s toned thighs, raising his head enough to lick and suck on Castiel’s sack, hearing him groan with anticipation as Dean kept up the pace of his hand at a different angle. “You can fuck my mouth, Cas.” He offered gladly, a change in his eyes as she moved forward just a little, guiding Castiel’s tip to his mouth and relaxing his throat quite easily as the angel pushed forward, being mindful of what he could accommodate but clearly he recalled that Dean had a strong gag reflex and offered more than most.

He lifted his head just a little, guiding the other to start moving and he did just that, slowly starting to thrust into Dean’s mouth like he wanted him to and Dean gladly took it without a sound, doing the best he could to move as well so his companion wasn’t doing all the work. He laid down completely as Cas pushed at his chest and arched over him, thrusting into his mouth a little more eagerly but the hunter only hummed around him, groaning and twitching suddenly as Cas’s hand batted his own away and he took hold of Dean’s length, stroking him from base to tip and groaning himself.

Castiel twitched in Dean’s mouth but he fought off his release, slowly easing out of his mouth and gliding back into his throat as he worked Dean over with his hands, fondling his sack and making him thrust up into his hands until he came hard once more against his abdomen as well as his lover’s hand and not long after he felt Castiel’s hot seed against the back of his throat as he swallowed him down. The angel pulled out of his mouth and allowed him to swallow his seed. Dean gasped a little sputtering at the difference in their angle and Cas’s assertiveness but the man was quick to soothe, rolling to lie down on his back on the opposite end of the mattress away from Dean, his large hand caressing up and down his thigh and making the hunter shiver.

 

Castiel settled carefully alongside Dean facing the opposite direction, his heart pounding and blood pumping in the wake of his pleasure. He ran his hand back and forth up high on his lover's muscled thigh, listening and watching the man's tiniest reactions to his touch. He glanced up the hunter's defined abdomen and up to his head that was lying back against the mattress, his mouth agape and panting as he struggled to recover from his own high.

Castiel leaned in closer, taking in the sight of his lover's spent body, arching one dark brow and craning his head down to kiss and lick at the hunter's sack, making him groan as he continued upwards licking a wide stripe up the length of him and lapping the residual seed of his recent orgasm from his slit. He found he liked the taste of his lover, while things like food held little appeal any longer since Cas knew this was of his lover's body he wanted it, wanted to taste the evidence of Dean's pleasure.

He shifted to a better angle and continued to kiss and nip all around Dean's member, returning every few seconds to lick him like a popcicle and the hunter reached down to lightly run his fingers through Castiel's hair, panting and humming as he kept up his ministrations. Dean started to grow for him once more and Castiel paused to lick one of his own fingers, reaching down to press his digit into Dean's puckered entrance while his mouth continued to taste his lover's rapidly hardening flesh.

He pushed his finger in deeper, relishing Dean's harsh curse, groaning deep in his chest out of simple enjoyment of his partner's pleasure. Castiel used his free hand to guide Dean's length into his mouth, mimicking what he'd felt the hunter do and relaxing his throat to take in all of him, only he still was the one setting the pace.

Castiel swallowed his lover down, purring around him and working him with his finger in tandem, drawing up almost all the way off Dean's length before swallowing him down again. He could feel his lover pulsing against his tongue and he sucked him harder, bobbing his head up and down more rapidly but each time making contact on Dean's front with his scruffy chin. Dean's fists clenched in the sheets at his side and he warned him that he was about to come, though Castiel already knew it and was eager to feel it happen.

He took him all in and Dean came against the back of his throat, shuddering below him and Cas drew slowly back enough to swallow what little he had left down. The angel savored Dean's taste, feeling fully riled once more with his need to have his lover and he pulled off of the man panting beneath him, withdrawing his hand as well and raking his eyes up the hunter's frame.

He reached out and took Dean's arm, hauling him upright and nuzzling into his neck, kissing and biting at him using his greater strength to begin shifting Dean up to his knees so he could take him from behind like he wanted, his arousal prodding at the hunter's side as he shifted their bodies. Dean chuckled airily, muttering between labored breaths that he needed awhile to recover, that he didn't think he could come again without passing out assuming he was even physically able at the moment.

Castiel could feel the natural rhythm in his lover's body slowing as he stated, but he was still eager for more, so turned on by making Dean unravel like that. Fortunately he was not hindered by such earthly limitations, and with a little nudge as it were, his partner didn't have to be either. "Don't worry Dean, I'll make you ready again... I want you, but I want you to come with me." Castiel growled, pressing Dean forward to brace against the wall at the head of the bed, reaching around and stroking his partner's length using a touch of his angelic power to turn the dial up on Dean's arousal almost beyond his capacity, causing the man to arch and cry out suddenly at the force of it.

Dean groaned at Castiel’s touch, feeling him pin him against the wall and he insisted that he couldn’t go another round at least not right now. But Cas was adamant that he could, gripping him and giving him a few slow strokes and Dean arched suddenly, crying out as he felt himself grow with want at a far more rapid pace than he might normally without the aid of Cas’s touch. He could hardly control his hips thrusting into the man’s hand and desperate for release with his high want and the other scolded him, kissing at his back and grinding against his rear.

“What are you doing?” He panted around another moan, gasping for breath and trying to calm himself. Cas hushed him and simply stated he was helping him get off again, promising it was merely because he wanted to come together again. Dean slumped against the wall just slightly but another surge of power forced him erect once more and he stayed straight, “Cas please…” He begged when the man’s hand slowed on his shaft, seeming to enjoy the upper hand he had over him right now.

Castiel gently nudged Dean’s legs apart just slightly, prodding at his entrance as his free hand guided his hardened length within him. Dean gasped against the wall, his cheek pressed flat against it as he cursed at the sudden presence within his body. Cas slammed up into him even more vigorously than his first time but Dean’s body was more adjusted, and turned on past a point of even noting any discomfort, his muscles tensing up and he bit down on Castiel’s arm as it came to rest palm down against the wall beside Dean’s face.

He heard him growl and he could have sworn that he cursed at him for the sudden pinch that was likely nothing to the angel considering his mojo was returned but he clearly liked it coming from Dean. Cas pushed in and out of him, his hand pumping Dean’s length until he flinched and arched back, coming against one of the pillows squished between his knees. The angel kept up his avid pace until Dean felt his own body tense up and he groaned out his name, feeling an extension of Cas’s body. “Fuck… Did you come, Cas?” He panted, resting his forehead against the wall and glancing over his shoulder at the other.

Cas’s lips collided with his own and he groaned at the way he ravished his mouth, his tongue tracing along his own and making him shudder. Castiel pulled out of him and with the sensation of his seed against the hunter’s thighs felt as it dripped from his body he knew the angel lost it inside him. He could hardly tell during, the added burst only having reached further within him but he smiled crookedly at his lover when their kiss broke and he muttered confirmation that he had in fact come within his body and in an odd way he felt far more connected with his lover than any other time.

Dean grunted as Cas tugged him back against his frame, kissing him languidly as he helped him turn around and lie with him again. Not until Castiel asked a question of if Dean would doubt him on being able to get him to come again or not did Dean realize what the angel did. “Did you just… Did you angel mind fuck me right there to get me hard again?” He chuckled, not exactly mad with the way it made him feel. Cas nodded and kissed him again, promising he could go once more if he would offer such little resistance once more. “Angel you is going to be waaay harder to keep up with.” He laughed out, shaking his head, “Though I do kind of like you takin’ charge like that.” He admitted.

 

Castiel grinned with satisfaction at his lover's response, shifting on the bed to lay more comfortably with Dean's head resting on his shoulder. He reached up and pressed his open hand to his lover's sweat dampened brow, getting a read on his partner's physical state and sensing that the man was in need of rest. He reached down and untangled the covers from their legs, settling back with the sheets tugged up to their waists needing little else due to the way their bodies were still overheated from their lovemaking.

"Well. I'm sure you're up to the task, Dean. But you should rest now." Castiel murmured, letting his arm rest over his lover's bare chest. Without Castiel's angelic power bolstering him, it was obvious how fatigued Dean was, his voice slurring a bit as he asked whether or not Cas was going to stay with him while he slept. "I will. You have my word." The angel responded quietly, only having a few moments to wait before the hunter drifted off into an utterly deep sleep.

Castiel required no such respite, but he found it strangely comforting and relaxing lying here in bed with his lover even now that he didn't have to sleep and could be using this time in technically more productive ways. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling his lover's weight against him, listening to him breathe deeply.

His thoughts drifted to his own state after awhile, trying to think of any possible way he might be able to keep his grace this time as there was no question he was more effective as an angel than as a human. Though at least now the idea of being mortal, living out whatever days he might have left as a human with Dean made the idea of permanent mortality more palatable. Metatron had used a spell to draw his grace out, so it stood to reason that there should be a spell or sigil out there somewhere to keep grace in.

He had maybe two or three weeks to figure it out, at least he guessed considering that's how long his first stolen grace had lasted before trickling away like water down a storm drain. Castiel ruminated on it for several hours, until the sun rose once more and began peeking through the blinds. The angel shifted carefully out from beneath Dean, leaning up on his arm and watching his lover sleep in the gradually increasing light. 

Castiel knew that soon enough his lover would wake, glancing down the sculpted plane of his body and noting the evidence of his arousal outlined in the sheets. Such a thing had happened to him every morning as a mortal, and when he'd tried once to ask both Dean and Sam about it they had become uncomfortable and told him it was just part of being human. He smiled back up at the hunter's peacefully sleeping face, his own desire stirring for the man seeing that no matter what paces he had been put through the night before, he was raring to go once more consciously or not.

Castiel carefully shifted down the bed, lifting the sheet and settling it around Dean's knees, bending and gently stroking the hunter's thick length till it was hard as steel and weeping precum. Dean's breathing quickened and his brow furrowed slightly but he remained asleep, muscles in his legs and abdomen jumping slightly as Cas worked him slowly. The angel leaned over Dean's lap, keeping his eyes on the man's face as he flicked his warm tongue out to lap at his partner's sensitive tip, swirling the wet muscle all around it and slowly drawing him an inch or two into his mouth.

Dean moaned deeply, shifting a bit on the bed and his shaft twitched, still hovering between sleep and wakefulness. Castiel felt a surge of satisfaction listening to the unhindered sighs and moans escaping his lover as he worked, pumping his full length with his hand and continuing to suck and lave his tongue over Dean's tip. He increased his pace, feeling his own arousal building but focusing entirely on his lover for now, rubbing him faster and sucking him harder.

He could feel Dean about to come and didn't let up, watching eagerly as the hunter's green eyes flew open and he looked down, processing what was happening just as he came hard into Castiel's mouth. Still not fully sharp from being asleep the hunter grunted loudly through his release, hands balling into fists at his sides and jolting up in little spasms as Cas milked him dry, swallowing down all his seed.

Dean gasped and groaned beneath his lover, his eyes flying open just as he fell over the edge, coming in Cas’s mouth without even realizing that this was truly happening… not one of his vivid dreams about his lover. “Cas…” He sighed heavily, his chest heaving from his sudden pleasure and he stared down with his eyes wide and his mouth agape, trying to gather himself.

Castiel pulled up off of him with a wet popping sound and gave him another lick to clean up the seed that slipped from his lips. “Well good morning for sure.” He chuckled breathlessly, reaching out and tugging his companion up to his level, pulling him over him and abruptly hooking his leg around the other’s to flip their positions and the only reason it happened was clearly because Cas allowed it.

The angel let him settle over him, straddling his waist and grinding down against him, groaning as he felt the other’s excitement just as well. “I thought that only happened when you’re human, huh?” He teased, bending over the man and kissing him ravenously, tasting himself on his lips and offering another mewl of want. He allowed him to have the control for the time being, grumbling in a husky tone how badly he wanted to be buried inside Dean’s body again. Dean smirked down at him and shifted a little, circling his ass over his erection and making his grip tighten on his hips.

The hunter moved again and gripped Castiel’s front, pumping him until he was fully hard and ready for him, asking him if he wanted him to ride him like this and the angel was eager to confirm. Dean guided his shaft to his body still slightly stretched from their previous night and he easily sunk down onto his shaft, angling his hips and his knees along his sides so he could control his thrusts above his lover. He wriggled in his lap, teasing him a little and while he appreciated Castiel’s new found gusto he still liked having a bit of control himself.

Dean lifted himself up off of him almost completely before slamming himself down onto his length, moaning as he hit that spot deep inside him. He tilted his head to watch Cas’s face contort with every motion of their bodies as he thrust up into him in return, the sensation making Dean harden once more completely. Castiel’s eyes darted down to his length with a pleased smirk on his face and watched while the hunter took hold of his own weeping shaft and started working himself over with his hand.

 

Castiel watched with rapt attention as Dean impaled himself over and over on his straining length, his hand gripping his own arousal and pumping furiously in tandem with his motions. The angel had a new found confidence and desire to control their lovemaking, but it was still nice to simply lay back and watch his partner push them both closer to the edge.

Cas bucked his hips up into Dean's motions, throbbing in his tight heat as his release drew closer and the angel moaned loudly every time the hunter drove himself down taking him fully. He fixed his gaze on his lover's hand watching him work his length and admiring the beauty of the man's body. He bit his lip as Dean jerked at his own rigid flesh, cursing and he could tell the man was close.

"That's it, Dean... I want you to come on me. Ahh..." Castiel groaned, tensing up his vessel to keep a lid on his own release and watching with his mouth agape as Dean growled and held his length down towards Castiel's abs, straining and panting as he finally spurted his seed across the angel's torso. 

Cas reached up and gripped his lover's hips, bracing his feet on the mattress and driving up into Dean's body vigorously, exploding within him with a ragged cry and kept up his pace until the sensation ebbed. The hunter leaned forward on his hands above Cas, craning his head down to meet his lips and the pair kissed sweetly as the angel withdrew from Dean's body making him moan softly.

His partner climbed off his lap, panting roughly and smiling from ear to ear commenting on how that was the best way to wake up he could think of. Castiel nodded in agreement despite the fact that he hadn't technically 'woken up' but still he definitely enjoyed having his lover when he first arose for the day.

They rolled out of bed, driving to a nearby diner so Dean could eat and Cas simply sipped at some coffee so as not to appear too out of place while the hunter had his breakfast. The tv above the counter blared a local news report about the horrendous events discovered at the next town over. It was being speculated that it was the work of some radical cult group, their unholy pact to commit mass murder and suicide and both Dean and Cas were the only ones in the diner not looking attentively at the screen since they were well aware of the truth.

Castiel felt the weight of his remorse for the loss of human life and his brethren heavily once more, glancing and Dean and reading the hunter's frustrations as well. "Dean... All we can do now is focus our efforts on what we can do, on what problems we can solve." The angel tried for comfort, but Dean responded that he didn't see anything on the list of 'problems they could solve' at the moment.

Castiel leaned forward, lowering his voice so as not to be overheard, "Well one small good thing came of this atrocity. I regained my grace, but... I'll lose it again like the first if I don't do something to prevent it from fading away." He murmured, and Dean nodded gravely. The hunter still insisted that problem didn't seem to be one they could solve and the angel shook his head.

"No. There must be a way. We must find the answer before time runs out." Castiel countered, reaching across the table and softly brushing his fingers over the man's hand. "But I'll need your help. Perhaps we can find something at the bunker, a spell, or sigil perhaps. Maybe Sam can help as well." He suggested at least as a place to start. 

Dean reached out in return just enough that he could hook his fingers with Cas’s above the table and it was probably the first time they ever had any physical contact in public. He didn’t really think that there was much of anything on their ‘list’ that they could manage at the moment but Castiel had an idea it would seem. He mentioned that they needed to work on making his grace permanent so he would no longer have to steal another’s even though the one he had now wasn’t his.

“I’m sure he could, Sammy’s pretty good at all that.” He muttered, his brow furrowing slightly in thought. “Cas don’t you wanna wait until you find your grace? I mean it could still be pocketed away with Metatron or something.” He shrugged at his lover, running his thumb over the back of his hand. “What if you can’t undo the spell after you lock this one in and we find yours… doesn’t your own make you stronger?” He asked, his brow furrowing as he spoke quietly to his lover across from him.

Cas assured him that holding onto this grace was better than none at all in a lot of senses. It made him stronger in general and while he might be more comfortable and in tune with his own given grace and abilities, this one’s would do for the time being. And should his ever come around again or be found if it still remained and was undamaged, he would claim it again somehow. Dean nodded his head in understanding, figuring it was best to let the angel make the call and they could figure it all out in detail another day. Right now he simply wanted to be home, resting easy and getting started on finding a spell to enhance and keep the borrowed grace contained within Castiel.

They made it back to the bunker and for the most part Dean felt drained, hating and blaming himself for having not made it in time to save an entire town of people. He was quiet through the whole drive and in a way it was odd to haul Castiel around again when he knew the angel was… well angelic again and could very well flash himself back home without the added hours. They picked Sam up along the way and he must have noted the difference in the air without asking about it.

Dean said nothing in regards to Castiel’s grace until they made it home the last few hours, hanging in the library with both men sitting across from him while he propped himself on top of one of the desks, something Sammy hated but he did anyways. “So Cas has his mojo back… Well he’s got some sort of mojo back. When we made it in town most everyone was fallen, angels, humans… whatever didn’t matter. He took the shot and now we’re trying to figure out how to make the grace his and get it to stick. It’s first priority against fighting Metatron if you ask me.”

He green eyes flickered up from the ancient history book of all things supernatural or rather in regards to Heaven over to his brother sitting at the desk opposite him as he scrolled through the internet without information on what they were even hunting for. Sam’s brow furrowed but he seemed to have figured that already before Dean even voiced it, nodding his head and asking Castiel the same things Dean had wondered, if they locked it in was it even strong enough for him to keep. Dean shrugged, nodding to Cas for him to answer all of that.

“So we gotta find a spell or some sort of ritual to make it stick then our next thing is tracking Metatron before he pulls somethin’ like that again. I think he’s draggin’ us around… leadin’ us elsewhere or somethin’.” He muttered, slapping his book closed and wandering over to put it back in its place, grabbing his beer off the desk as he moved and taking a pull from it. He rubbed his eyes and looked over the overly organized shelving unit that usually was more Sam’s domain than his. “How do you even work in here? How did you—Is this alphabetical?” He grumbled to his brother.

Sam sighed in exasperation as his brother started thumbing through his carefully organized books, leaning forward when the hunter began pulling things out at random and merely leaving them stacked on top of other shelves. 

"No, I- Yes they are but they're alphabetized subsets by subject and I have them organized to-" Sam stammered but let his voice trail off when it became clear no matter what he said Dean was going to make a mess of his system anyway. The short haired Winchester scoffed at his methods and kept searching, pulling out more and more books and materials.

"Do you even know what you're looking for Dean?" Sam asked in a slightly annoyed tone, raising his brows at the man when he turned and opened his mouth to reply but had no answer, proving Sam right that he didn't really. The younger hunter shook his head and got back to search, he was essentially stabbing in the dark himself but at least he had a few ideas of where to start looking.

Castiel watched the pair of brothers working in their own... Unique ways and felt that his time would be best spent going into a deep state of meditation and seeing if he could fly under the radar on angel radio awhile, look for anything that could possibly be useful for him in keeping his newly acquired grace permanently. 

While Castiel did manage to hear a thing or two about the movements of various factions loyal and not to Metatron, he found nothing that might help with his current predicament. After a couple hours Dean had given up researching entirely in favor of going to the kitchen and fixing himself and his brother a sandwich and beers for a late night snack, while Sam kept working.

Just as Dean came back in with the food for himself and his brother Sam's face changed and he announced that he thought he might be on to something. Castiel roused himself from the trance he was in to give the man his full attention and Dean came around to read over his brother's shoulder, praising him for finding an answer.

"Don't thank me just yet. I think this can work, but... You're not gonna like it." Sam responded, worry evident in his voice but it was clear by his face he knew he had something worthwhile. Dean prompted him to tell them what it was anyway, and the younger sibling cleared his throat, looking from Dean to Cas and back to his reference material.

"Well, you know how holy oil works like a devil's trap for angels." Sam began, showing his brother a picture of an ancient carafe and Dean nodded while Castiel leaned forward with interest, "I found this ritual that uses holy oil to... Seal an angel in his mortal vessel permanently. Basically it would make it so that Cas would be bound to this body, he'd have all his angel mojo but he'll be stuck. You couldn't ever exist in your purely angelic state again." Sam explained, glancing up to see what the angel thought of such a notion.

Castiel met Sam's eyes with a level gaze, nodding slightly not really needing to consider it long. "I am agreeable to that outcome. As long as I can use my powers in this form, I will accept such a life gladly." He responded, a warm smile curling his lips as he looked up at Dean.

"All right, well that's good Cas, but you should also know, to do the ritual we also have to... Draw the symbols on your body and ah... Light them on fire." Sam added, wincing a bit at the notion.

Dean glanced over Sam’s shoulder at the page he was reading through, only skimming it over and trying to gather what he could from it even while his little brother spoke to him in further detail. It didn’t surprise him one bit that Sam was the one to find information on the whole idea at all. He knew where to look and he had been the one to hit the books pretty much since day one when he could really read on his own. The elder hunter shifted, setting down the food and drinks and leaning his hand on the back of Sam’s chair.

He patted his shoulder and gave it a firm rub out of praise and affection, “Good job little brother.” He smiled but he still hadn’t had all the information quite yet. The long haired hunter explained a little further what the ritual held and how they might need to go about it a bit. He listened to Cas and Sam speak back and forth to one another, arching a brow at his brother’s further explanation about what they needed to do to Cas in order to make this really truly work and Dean wasn’t at all keen on the idea. “Excuse me?” He questioned.

Sam shifted in his seat, clearly knowing that he had upset his brother just a little or a lot rather. “So what you’re saying is that we have to lie him out, draw the sigils on his vessel and light them on fire? We light the holy oil on him on fire? Don’t you think that’ll I don’t know cause a little damage along the way?” He grumbled in his deep gruff voice, exchanging a look with Cas who seemed not at all worried about the idea considering he hardly felt pain anymore. His tolerance was far higher in this form and Dean knew that but still watching that, watching the man he loved… the angel he loved in the body he knew damn well get set ablaze only for him to keep his grace, something he didn’t entirely need per se.

Castiel stood up and wandered to the other side of Sam, looking over the symbols as if trying to read them, getting his confirmation that they would in fact lock in his holy being inside the human one. Dean appreciated his comment about how he had no use for his celestial form anymore when he had no longer intended to depart from Earth and remain in Heaven again. Sam smiled slightly, seeming to grasp what he was getting at but he did still act slightly uncomfortable as he continued to adjust to the other two being partners rather than simple friends.

Dean nodded slowly, “It’s the only way?” He asked for confirmation, feeling Cas slip his hand over the top of his on the back of Sam’s chair as he assured him before Sam could answer that he wanted to do this. That he could handle it just fine and once he had his full powers restored and locked in tight he could gladly repair any damage to his vessel. “So long as it doesn’t… doesn’t hurt him like extensively or preferably at all…” He mumbled, running his thumb up over Cas’s hand along his own, worried for his lover but he knew that if anyone could handle such a thing it was him.

\----  
They didn’t give much time to contemplate the other options, jumping right into getting holy oil blessed and together ready to begin the ritual. Sam pulled up the pages he had printed off with enlarged images of the sigils they would need to trace over Castiel’s frame and set on fire. Dean winced each time he thought about it and Cas assured him that he would be fine. “Are you sure you wanna do this? We could always let the grace fizzle out again and find you more later when the time comes it’s not a big thing, Cas.” Dean sighed, watching him shed his shirt as he climbed up onto the table they had cleared for him to lay out on.

Castiel gave a single nod and claimed that he wanted to do this, saying he needed to if they wanted to stop Metatron, the more connected he was with his vessel as well as the angelic world around them the more he could focus on ‘insider information’ such as the other angel’s whereabouts. Dean nodded in return, glancing to Sam who was watching and waiting with the holy oil in one hand ready to paint out the sigils on his exposed torso. “Let’s get it over with then. Do we… have to say anything or do anything outside of drawing them out and lighting them on fire?” He sighed.

 

Castiel got settled out flat on his back on the table, sensing both brother's apprehension about this ritual and in particular Dean's worry was evident. The angel was entirely unconcerned about what if any pain he might experience, as an angel such things like physical discomfort were hardly a blip on his radar, though truthfully even if he was told that the rite would be excruciating he wouldn't hesitate, it was far too important for him to retain his angelic prowess.

He looked back at Sam for confirmation when Dean asked about the specifics of the ritual, seeing the younger hunter shake his head and mention that all they had to do was draw the three sigils on Castiel's chest and light them, then let them burn out completely on their own or it wouldn't work. 

Dean stood on the side of the table opposite his brother, looking down at Castiel anxiously as Sam began brushing the sigils onto his bare torso in a neat line down the middle of his chest. The angel slowly slid his arm across the table so as not to jostle Sam while he worked, gently gripping Dean's hand in reassurance before returning his arm to his side. "It's going to be all right, Dean." He murmured, his voice even and confident. The hunter smiled crookedly at him but didn't seem much calmer, but no matter what any of them felt about this, it had to be done.

Sam finished drawing the sigils in oil over Castiel's skin, holding his lighter poised over the angel's chest and glancing nervously from Cas to Dean and back, asking the angel if he was ready.

"I am. Thank you Sam, for finding this solution." Castiel murmured, causing the long haired hunter to chuckle and reiterate his thought from earlier that they shouldn't be thanking him yet. Castiel's blue eyes flickered over to Dean's face, offering one last small sympathetic smile before Sam flicked his lighter on and brought the flame down close to his oiled skin, the flame igniting and setting all three sigils alight almost instantly. 

Whatever Castiel had been expecting, it paled by far in comparison to the searing pain he felt the instant the symbols began to burn. The angel jolted violently, unable to hold in the raw scream of pain that ripped it's way up from his chest. Both Sam and Dean reacted instantly, alarm and stress in their faces and voices, Dean immediately demanding that they douse the flames while Sam argued that if they didn't let the sigils burn out themselves then Castiel wouldn't remain an angel and his paint would be for nothing.

Dean didn't seem to comprehend or maybe he just didn't care about what Sam was saying, moving to shrug off his flannel shirt presumably to douse the flames and despite the intense pain Castiel was feeling he shot his arm out to tightly grip his lover's arm before he could get the garment off.

"No, Dean. It's... It's all right. I have to do this." Castiel forced himself to hiss through clenched teeth, swallowing more outcries of pain as best he could but it seemed the longer the marks burned the more unbearable the pain became. The sigils began to glow with white hot light beneath the flickering flames, and Castiel no longer had the presence of mind left to offer further comfort to his boyfriend, his spine arching up off the table and another ragged scream of agony tearing it's way out of him. 

He wasn't sure how much time passed but when the last little smoldering edges of the sigils finally went out, the angel's body was clammy with sweat and his throat was raw from screaming, his damaged chest heaving with labored breaths. Cas finally was able to perceive reality beyond his pain again, glancing to either side of him taking in Sam's worried expression and Dean's devastated one. Little tendrils of smoke still rose up from his marred flesh but he knew beyond a doubt that the ritual had been a success.

He forced himself to sit up with a pained groan, looking down at the raw burns on his chest. "It... Worked." He huffed, gingerly touching the edge of one mark that would soon become a scar and wincing at the contact. "I can feel the difference. It's as if the very nature of the grace was changed, it is... Mine now. Fully. I can feel it." Castiel expounded, looking back up and smiling weakly at Sam, turning his gaze to his lover who still seemed unsure if it had been worth it.

Dean tore off his flannel and attempted to start to throw it over his lover’s frame and put out the glowing flames along his torso until Cas’s hand shot up and he promised it would be alright, that this was what he wanted and what needed to be done. The hunter was torn, his drive to protect his love stronger than his urge to save the Earth but the good of mankind was mostly on their shoulders. He had a push and a pull both ways, torn between which was more important to him and which was more important as a whole. They needed Cas no matter what, he needed Cas but as far as if he needed to be an angel he wasn’t so certain.

He weighed the possibilities again of just killing angel after angel to steal their grace, maybe save some for whenever Castiel’s ran out for a quick fix just to get him by until they found his own for certain that would remain with its true owner. He felt tears pricking his eyes but with his brother in the room as well he refused to simply let them slip just now, shaking his head a little but his hands lowered to keep the garment away like his lover wanted him to. He bit his lower lip and couldn’t help but simply stare as he watched his companion lie there in pain for a good ten minutes or more.

The sigils on his frame finally flickered out to the last bits and then ended it all, concealed it all and Dean couldn’t decide if he was further worried or relieved. Cas sat up and instinctively he stuck his hands out as if to aid him upright, glancing over the marks in his chest and knowing that even as an angel he would likely still have faded scars after his healing process via his mojo. The angel spoke up assuring them that he could sense the difference that something about it felt more… true, more connected with his vessel and his state of mind, like the grace was truly his as before.

Dean gave a somewhat pained smile, still trying to decide if it was worth it while his brother spoke through his own thoughts, mentioning that it was great Castiel felt that way, stammering out some form of apology on both of the Winchester’s behalves for having to put him through pain just to get through this place. “Do you think you’ll be able to fix it? Take your pain away?” He asked finally speaking up and putting his hand over Castiel’s and listening to him explain he wasn’t so sure that he should test that quite yet.

\---

Dean covered up Cas’s wounds with a bandage wrapped around his torso letting him sit for a while until he felt prepped enough to try healing himself. When the angel closed his eyes and his being started glowing just slightly he knew he was making the attempt to heal his vessel or at least patch it up until he was in a far better state and well-adjusted to having so much power again. He waited in the angel’s room he wouldn’t really need any longer, watching him meditate on the end of the bed, his fingers tracing over his own chest and following the outline of the marks.

“How you holdin’ up there, Cas?” Dean asked trying to fight the worry in his tone but he could hear it even in his own mind before he spoke the words.

Castiel glanced up at his lover standing anxiously a few steps away, offering a tired smile in response. It was a strange phenomena for the angel to feel fatigued, while it wasn't the same as needing to sleep like when he was a mortal, Cas felt utterly exhausted from his ordeal. It truly had taken a toll on him for it to be impairing his ability to heal himself like it was. He could hardly repair any damage beyond sealing up the marks on his chest, leaving behind light scars in the shapes of the sigils they'd used.

Dean came and sat beside him on the end of his borrowed bed, gripping his shoulder lightly and asking if there was anything he could do for the angel. Castiel was fairly certain there was nothing Dean could do, but then after a moment of contemplation the memory of lying with his lover skin to skin the first night after he regained his powers sprang to the front of his mind. It had been so peaceful and relaxing, even as an angel he'd felt more rejuvenated after lying with Dean while the man slept and he smiled slightly.

"Yes, I believe there is. Will you lay with me awhile?" Castiel asked, tossing his head back at the rest of the bed and he saw a flicker of doubt cross the hunter's face, but then he seemed to understand that the angel wasn't referring to laying together in the biblical sense and smiled softly in return, agreeing to it happily.

Castiel shrugged off his pants but left his boxers, climbing carefully up the bed and getting partially under the covers while his partner quickly stripped himself down to just his briefs as well. The hunter climbed into bed alongside him, trying to move as gingerly as possible and reclining just next to the angel without putting any weight on him. 

Castiel felt certain that it had been their closeness that had restored him before, and so he pushed his arm beneath Dean's head and tugged him tightly against him despite his protests that he didn't want to hurt the angel. He hushed the hunter quietly murmuring his name, encouraging him to relax against his body like they had done before even if he still felt a fair amount of physical strain from his ordeal. It was worth it feeling Dean's warm, solid presence against his body.

"It's all right Dean, I promise." Castiel insisted, smiling when his lover finally relaxed and let the angel support some of his weight. He lightly ran his hand up and down Dean's defined arm, relishing the closeness between them and feeling better already lying skin to skin like this with the man. Again, he felt no urge to sleep like when he was a mortal, but curled up with Dean in bed he found it much easier and more pleasant to slip into a state of meditation and let his vessel acclimate to the fullness of his powers.

Dean promised to stay awake with him all night, but as the angel expected the man only lasted a few hours and that was fine with him, the angel was simply content to spend the night recovering with the warmth and security of his lover by his side. 

Early the next morning Castiel felt his lover starting to wake, smiling at the groggy sounds he made and the way he stretched heavily against him, forgetting in his half awake state perhaps the painful state his lover's body had been in the night before. He seemed to realize it all the sudden however, jolting up and shifting to face Castiel, apologizing and asking if he had hurt him at all now or during the night.

The angel shook his head, reaching up to grip Dean's scruffy face and draw him back in close once more despite the way the man was trying to hold his body weight away from Castiel's form. "I'm all right Dean, my vessel is no longer suffering the effects of the ritual." He assured the man, grinning slightly tugging him more firmly, forcing the hunter to catch himself and brace on Castiel's chest before pressing his lips to Dean's in a long, heated kiss.

Dean watched Castiel for a while until he requested he come bed down with him and at first he was overly hesitant to do much of anything. He was about to mention that it wasn’t the best idea for them to do so but then as Cas started stripping down he realized he meant actually just sleeping together. He shed his own clothes and climbed down in bed with his lover, “Cas are you sure I won’t…. hurt you?” He asked.

The angel assured him he would be just fine, gently tugging Dean to lie out with him, rubbing his back and insisting he lean on his chest. Dean didn’t fight too much mostly because he still wanted the comfort of Cas’s arms around him even if the other didn’t need to sleep. He sighed as he put his arms around Castiel’s muscled frame, his arm slung over him kept low and out of the way of his bandage as Cas soothed him by touch and talk swearing he was alright.

“I’ll stay up with you tonight. Let me know if I’m hurting you.” The hunter muttered, his thumb brushing over Cas’s unmarked side out of affection and comfort. He wasn’t sure he could last all night but he wanted to as long as he could so they could talk even if now in his angelic form Cas felt less need to do so. He tended before to be a man of few words and Dean wondered if that might reign true even now. He sighed heavily as they spoke, his words trailing off finally towards the end as he asked yet again if Castiel was going to heal himself or if maybe they needed to call for help.

He didn’t stay awake enough to even hear his answer, his green eyes already fully closed and no matter how much he fought they felt too heavy to pry open. When he woke the next morning he stretched in the same manner he always would, his toes curing and his entire body flexing and contracting his muscles, groaning sleepily as he came to. Not until he opened his eyes and realized that he was leaning his head on Castiel’s bandaged torso did he recall that he was in fact sleeping with his injured lover, reminding himself now that he had to be careful.

He sat up instantly and lightly rested his hand over the man’s chest, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you at all? Now and… well all of last night. I meant to pull away a bit but—“ Dean stammered out but was quickly cut off by Castiel promising that he was fine. He yelped as Cas yanked at his arm and made him stumble forward, their lips crashing together in a ravenous kiss that Dean could barely keep up with in his newly awaken state. Cas claimed he liked mornings now because of the little tidbit of information he had about male humans when they first roused.

And Dean surely didn’t disappoint, his arousal pressing lightly against Cas’s thigh as they kissed, groaning when the angel’s large hand slipped around his hip and to his excited front, rubbing him through the fabric of his boxers until he was fully hard for him and panting. “Are you sure you’re healed and you’re not just horny? Cuz trust me when you’re horny you kind of block other things out…” He huffed, his hips rolling into Cas’s palm for more friction despite his words. Cas growled that he was fine and if Dean didn’t let him be inside him he certainly wouldn’t be.

The hunter chuckled, “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do then huh?” He teased against his lips, trailing heated kisses over his jaw and to his neck, nipping and sucking at his flesh a little rougher than he might normally and then he felt that same surge of power he always did when Cas used his mojo around him. But it wasn’t to spur him on it was to flip make him tense up and suddenly he was lying prone beneath his lover, cursing at the way he was grinding down against him and muttering about how bad he wanted him.

“Cas.” He moaned, trying to halt him to no effect, “I really… ahh… I really think that we—you should… fuck.” He cursed, growling as Cas started to bite at his broad chest and travel southward.

 

Dean twitched beneath his lover, his chest heaving as he simply listened to the sound of his voice, his green eyes dark and hooded as Cas watched him get worked up entirely beyond his own control. "Fuck." He cursed again, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his heavy breathing as he arched up off the bed instantly, his body hardly under his own command anymore and normally he could hold back, could calm himself enough to wait for his lover but he knew... He knew that Castiel was using his mojo even just slightly to get him going beyond belief.  
He pleaded with Cas to just fuck him already, to make him come and the angel responded in a way that he hadn't exactly expected. He licked at his tip and muttered up to him that he was going to simply watch him come, pinning his hands down and doing just so. The angel's eyes glowed faintly and his touch on Dean's wrists warmed his flesh slightly informing him he was having influence over his body. Dean cried out to him without another single touch, coming hard against his own chest and abdomen, panting as he came down from the most mind blowing high that he could ever remember having.  
"Shit... Holt shit..." He huffed, tensing beneath Castiel's frame and feeling the other climb up over him further, licking up Dean's seed as he got settled over him once more. The hunter watched him, groaning again as Cas ground his own hardened length against his, pushing Dean's legs up just slightly so he could get a better angle, hardly allowing him time to recover and he fought little against him, simply shaking his head but his eyes slipped closed, moaning through the feeling of Cas's digits pushing into his puckered entrance and lightly stroking that sweet spot deep inside him, making him harden once again though Dean was fairly certain he was using celestial sex tools to do so.  
The angel asked in a growl if he wanted him inside him and Dean nodded eagerly, gasping as Cas pulled his fingers out of him, flipping the man's body far more easily than if he was human himself and pinning him down against the mattress. "Please. Please fuck me Cas." He begged, biting down on the pillow beneath his face as Castiel pushed his ass cheeks apart and eased himself to straddle Dean's rear, pushing into him in a single smooth motion and making the hunter cry out with want. "God yes!" He screamed as Cas started pumping in and out of him furiously, the motion of his hips making Dean's own erection grind down against the mattress, adding to the sensation of his lover stroking his walls with his thick length once more.

Castiel grinned wickedly against his lover's flesh at his rough exclamation of want, knowing he had the man right where he wanted him. He pumped Dean's length more firmly through his boxers, feeling the man jolt and twitch beneath him with the added 'incentive' Castiel was giving him with his angelic influence. He'd only meant to give the hunter an extra little push with his reservations about causing the angel harm, but seeing his lover's strong positive response he didn't ease up, dialing his lover's sensitivity up so every little touch and breath against Dean's skin was ten times more intense.  
The angel shifted above his lover, marking a trail of searing kisses up his pectoral and continuing along his throat to nibble at his ear, his hand still stroking Dean from base to tip and fondling his sack, smirking at how hot and full Dean was for him. Castiel's own vessel was straining with want and he rocked back to quickly shed his boxers, smirking as the hunter's apple green eyes slid down his scarred chest to his weeping erection. "Is this what you want Dean? Do you want me inside you?" Castiel growled, pumping his own length slowly, throbbing with want as he watched Dean's eyes track the movement of his hand raptly, licking his lips and responding roughly that he did.  
Castiel reached down and removed Dean's boxers as well, devouring him with his eyes in turn and immersing the hunter's body with his own primal need, causing the man's hips to arch slightly off the bed and groan with want despite the fact that Cas wasn't physically touching him at all. The angel leaned down over his partner, his dark brow raising as he contemplated making Dean come with as little actual physical stimulation as possible, curious to see just what it might take. He allowed his influence to permeate Dean's body further, watching his muscled chest heave with his labored breathing and his handsome face contort with pleasure. The angel reached out and gently brushed the back of his knuckles up the underside of Dean's length that was now so hard it was standing up away from his body without Cas holding him up.  
The hunter groaned and pleaded with the angel to fuck him, and Castiel was sorely tempted to abandon his little game in favor of giving in to his own needs but watching his lover unravel was just as satisfying to him as finding his own release so he held back for now. "In due time. I want to watch you come first." Cas murmured, his bottomless blue eyes raking up and down Dean's frame. His partner made a desperate sound and reached for his own arousal, aching for release but the angel stopped him, locking both Dean's wrists down on the mattress using his superior strength in his favor. He bent his head and breathed heavily along the hunter's pulsing length, relishing the way the man's body reacted, precum beading from his slit and the angel flicked just the tip of his tongue along it, lapping up the salty moisture and watching raptly as Dean grunted and pressed his head back into the pillows right on the edge of losing it when he'd hardly been touched.  
Castiel let the tip of his tongue circle Dean's sensitive tip, drawing back and giving him one final push with his power. "Come for me Dean, I want to watch you." Castiel commanded, his own body aching with need as he watched his lover shake and shudder, coming hard by Cas's voice alone, his seed spurting up and falling across his abs and chest.

Castiel slammed into his lover again and again, grunting roughly with each thrust building himself up higher and higher relishing being surrounded by his lover's heat. Knowing he was getting close the angel gripped Dean's hips, easily lifting the man's lower half up off the mattress. He wanted to make the hunter come with his own hand rather than letting friction from the bed take care of it for him. He craned over Dean's back holding him up with one arm, slipping the other around to grip Dean's length firmly.

Castiel pumped furiously up into his lover's body, turning his head in to place errant kisses and nips on Dean's back as he began stroking the hunter's throbbing length in time with his own thrusts. "You feel incredible Dean... Ahh... I want you to come with me." He panted, speeding his pace with his hand and grinning against Dean's flesh as he moaned loudly in response.

Dean twitched in his hand and Castiel lost it when the hunter cursed as he came, exploding deep inside his lover in the same moment that the man spilled his seed on the tangle sheets beneath them. Castiel rode out his orgasm till he was fully spent, continuing to work Dean's length till he was gasping and fully spent as well. The angel slid slowly from his lover's body and helped him shift to settle on his side with his back still braced against Castiel's front, both of them relaxing into the mattress in the wake of their shared high.

"Do you believe that I'm fully restored now?" Castiel asked with a low chuckle, wrapping his arm across Dean's broad chest and hugging his lover tightly to him. The hunter laughed breathlessly as well, acknowledging that Cas seemed to be in working order after all. The angel kissed the back of Dean's head, his sandy hair now damp with sweat and began slowly trailing his fingers over the man's heated skin for the pure enjoyment of the physical contact.

Dean struggled to catch his breath, finally mentioning that they should probably get up and let Sam know they were alive, maybe see about getting some breakfast out at a diner somewhere instead of sticking to the house. The angel of course felt no such hunger any longer but he recalled the sensation from his time as a mortal, sighing a bit at the perpetual needs of the human body to function when all he really wanted to do was keep his lover captive in this bed all day.

"Very well. I would enjoy accompanying you for breakfast Dean." Castiel commented, sitting up and watching with a note of satisfaction at the way Dean's legs still wobbled slightly when he stood and started hunting for his clothes.

Sam declined their offer to go out to breakfast, commenting that he'd already been up and eaten for nearly three hours, and it was obvious by his poorly hidden discomfort that he knew exactly what had been keeping Dean and Cas in bed till late in the morning. So Castiel followed Dean out to the Impala, riding shotgun and finding that he didn't feel the same sense of impatience traveling like this like he used to. He simply liked having the time side by side with his best friend and lover.

The pair arrived in town and Dean chose the little diner he often opted for, claiming they had the best breakfast skillets around and Castiel felt no need to comment one way or the other. They were quickly seated at a booth and the angel made a point of sitting beside his lover rather than across from him like he'd been more or less trained to do by Dean in the past when they were in public alone. Things were different for them now and he was glad to see the hunter unfazed by his choice to sit beside him with an open bench available across the table.

Castiel ordered coffee for pretenses sake, watching quietly for awhile as Dean tore into his breakfast and answering the hunters questions as he asked him a bit more about what doing that ritual last night really meant and if he was a 'permanent angel' now. But Castiel was only half paying attention to their line of conversation, without the need for food or anything else distracting him the angel found it far easier to simply focus on the one hunger he really had, the desire to have his lover and give him pleasure as well.

The angel kept listening to Dean speak, slowly moving his hand from his own lap to the hunter's, stroking his thigh and watching his full lips as he chewed and talked, getting more and more riled remembering how those lips felt wrapped around him and channeling that feeling into his own lover's body as his hand continued to massage his leg higher and higher beneath the table.

Dean shifted in his booth seat, unbothered by Castiel sitting beside him as he ate and the angel simply ordered coffee that mostly just sat in front of him because Cas hated the taste in this form. “I wonder if Sam’s gotten anything on Metatron yet. You caught anything on angel radio besides the basics? I’m kind of thinkin’ that even with insider info he’s gonna be hard to track with the feathery army he’s got goin’ for ‘im.” He muttered, realizing that there really wasn’t much to talk about that was left unsaid already but he also knew Cas wasn’t really great with idle chit chat with his mojo around again.

He tore into his omelet between words, glancing up at the screen playing the news in the diner they were seated. Nothing really interesting recently, mostly just political something or other but it was a distraction at least. “So are you full on angel now? You think it’s gonna stick?” He asked his lover absently, nodding at his answers here and there to his questions and then his own voice grew silent as he went to take another bite and instead he groaned as Cas’s hand traced up his thigh and he suddenly had the feeling of Cas’s mouth wrapped around his length, making him hard.

His jeans grew constrictive at the feeling and the images that flashed in his head recognizing now Cas was showing him how Dean made him feel. “Cas.” He panted, his eyes darting over to him and then down between his legs pointedly indicating to the prevalent bulge in his bottoms. The angel smirked, clearly not getting that Dean was uttering for him to stop or… maybe he didn’t want to.

His hand traced up the hunter’s thigh again, tightening around his inner leg and Cas muttered to him about how good he made him feel and how badly he wanted him to understand it. Dean shifted and his hand ducked beneath the table, pushing at Cas’s wrist non chalantly but to no effect, the sensation heightened and he bit back a groan. His breathing sped and he tried to keep eating but his hand was trembling as he held his fork, cursing at his partner under his breath to get him to stop before he couldn’t keep his own control and for a moment he was almost positive that Cas took away his ability to produce sound either that or the gasp he made was so uncharacteristically high he couldn’t hear it himself as he lost it then and there through his lover’s thoughts alone.

Dean’s chest heaved and he could now feel Cas’s hand over his bulge, grabbing at him and the look on his face gave no indication to their activities. “Go to the Impala. Bring the extra mojo but I wanna fuck the hell out of you, Cas.” He whispered through his clenched teeth, nodding his head back to the door for emphasis and noting with a little grin that Castiel had got going himself in only a few moments. The angel arched a brow and started to say there was never any Hell in him to begin with, only making Dean laugh. He shook his head, squeezing his fingers, “It’s an expression. Just go to the Impala.”

 

Castiel kept his expression neutral, but still feeling a sense of satisfaction that he could unravel his lover with just his angelic influence. It gave him just as much pleasure to give as it did to receive, and so he was more than happy to head back out to the Impala at his partner's bidding, the hunter's words about what he wanted to do only riling him further.

The angel didn't have long to wait, standing patiently against the passenger side door of the vehicle. Things like locked doors were no great obstacle for him now that his powers were restored, but he knew he shouldn't unnecessarily risk being seen using his 'mojo' to teleport out in the open. 

Dean came out a few moments later, making a beeline for his parked car but instead of going towards his own side of the vehicle he headed directly for Cas, stepping into his space and leaning him against the car. The hunter gripped his jaw and kissed him hard and deep, making him growl low in his throat and his vessel come to strict attention. They were parked behind the diner out of view of the main thoroughfare but still it was a very bold move for Dean and Castiel relished it.

They broke apart, breathing hard and Cas could feel Dean's hardness pressing against his through their jeans, making him want to cause his lover to come right on the spot once more but he held back. The hunter whispered roughly for him to get in the car and he did, watching his partner expectantly as he threw the vehicle into reverse and tore out of the parking lot.

Castiel wasn't sure what Dean's plan was but he hoped whatever it was involved him making good on his words soon, his body was painfully riled and he wanted nothing more than to be taken by his lover and do the same in kind. They started heading out of town and the angel slid closer to Dean in the seat, his hand sliding up and down his thigh and dipping his head in to begin nipping and kissing his neck.

The hunter growled at his touch, his eyes trained on the road but his body responding to Castiel's touch just how the angel wanted. The man muttered to him that he'd take him soon enough, wanting to get them a ways out of town first and while the angel understood him not wanting their activities to be observed he was a lot more fixated on getting to feel his lover inside him like he promised to do than anything else.

Dean groaned as Cas started kissing at him, his right hand closest to Cas coming up around his lover’s side and back to acknowledge him. “I’ll take you soon enough, Sweetheart.” He muttered over to the angel, his hand slipping around casually to grip at Castiel’s firm ass that was slightly raised off his own seat given the new angle he was sitting up in. “Gotta get a bit outta town, outta sight. Try to keep a hold on the mojo ‘til we’re stopped, ‘kay?” He requested, feeling Cas’s lips travel up his scruffy jawline and over to his full lips.

The hunter turned his head just enough to meet his kisses on the nearly empty road, his gaze still drawn in front of the Impala but his focus more on the other’s hand moving up to his crotch. He gave his rear another squeeze, swatting at it playfully and hearing Cas groan roughly at the slap. Dean arched a brow, “Don’t tell me that spankin’s your thing.” He teased, kissing him one last time.

The couple sped down the road, touching and kissing and egging each other on until Dean found a spot that he found suitable enough to pull over. It was more of a secluded road with few people even having been seen in the area, view of the full trees on either side of them and Dean grinned as he parked the Impala and cut the engine, “C’mere.” He stated softly to his lover, unfastening his own seatbelt and then Castiel’s so he would take the cue and climb on over. He must have understood considering before he got into Dean’s lap he started pulling off his own jeans and the absence of the fabric restraining him allowed the hunter a full view of just how spurred on his lover was.

Dean laughed at his lover’s eagerness, “I’m glad you’re not shy.” He muttered, pushing up Cas’s shirt and the angel pulled it up over his head, watching Dean’s hand snake down over his abdomen and to his erection, stroking him through his briefs as he kissed at his flesh. The hunter nudged his own seat back as far as it would go to allow them space, tugging down the angel’s briefs and making him take them off so he was bare for him before pulling at Cas to sit over him and he happily climbed into his lap, straddling his waist.

Dean’s green eyes flickered over his entire naked body, licking his lips as he watched precum seeping from Cas’s tip, knowing full well it was him who got him so riled. Cas got as situated as he could above him, starting to grind down against the hunter’s own excited front until his hand slipped around the angel’s backside, pushing a single thick digit into Castiel’s puckered entrance. “Do you want me inside you, Cas?” He prompted, leaning up to kiss his jaw until he reached his ear, tugging it between his straight white teeth. “’Cuz I wanna take you so you know I can get you off just as good.” He growled against his skin, kissing at him once more as the angel’s hips canted over his own while Dean worked a second finger inside of him, hearing him groan.

Castiel groaned desperately as Dean pushed another digit inside him, sitting completely bare astride his lover's lap made him feel exposed in the best way. Cas groaned loudly at his lover's words, leaning into his mouth nipping at him and grinding down into Dean's lap.

"Dean... I want to feel you inside me." The angel growled, reaching his hand down between them to unfasten the hunter's pants for him with his hands occupied with his body. Castiel turned his head in to meet Dean's face, sealing their mouths in a heated hungry kiss and his partner grunted into his mouth as Cas tugged his boxers down and wrapped his fingers around the man's throbbing length.

He dialed his 'mojo' up once more, feeling a surge of want in response to the way Dean was jolting and bucking beneath him, breaking contact to gasp his lover's name and plead for him to take him once more. Dean slipped his fingers from Castiel's body and prompted Cas to rise up enough to give him the clearance to guide his weeping shaft to the angel's entrance.

Castiel gripped the back of the seat on either side of Dean's head, relaxing his body in preparation for his lover and slowly sank down letting the hunter guide himself into his tight heat. The angel moaned loudly as his lover filled him up finally sinking all the way down till their bodies fit flush together and Cas locked eyes with Dean, panting harshly at how good it felt to have the man inside him again.

The hunter gripped either side of his face, drawing him in and their mouths clashed in a rough kiss, making Castiel shudder with want. He began riding his lover in earnest, bouncing roughly up and down on his length driving them both close to their peaks. But despite the fact that he could feel Dean's body nearing it's limit, the hunter seemed to recall his desire to be the one to make Cas lose it, and his hands dropped from the angel's face to grip his hips, slowing his motions till he was barely moving at all.

Dean broke their kiss and growled roughly at him, telling him he was going to make Castiel scream his name and while the angel could have easily overpowered him, he enjoyed the rush of letting Dean have control and so he put up no resistance. His partner held him tightly, guiding him to rock his hips and thrusting up into his body, starting off slower at first but quickly gaining momentum when his ministrations caused the angel to close his eyes and moan loudly in pleasure.

Castiel lost himself in the sensations his lover was causing deep inside him, his grip on the car seat tightening almost to the point of damaging it, his climax building the harder Dean took him, hitting the sensitive spot deep inside him over and over. "Dean... I'm close, I... Ahh... I need more, please..." The angel groaned, knowing his partner would like to hear him pleading for him to touch him. The hunter chuckled raggedly and slipped one hand between them, stroking Castiel's throbbing length from base to tip and asking if that was what he wanted.

"Yes... Yes Dean, fuck it's so good!" Castiel cursed, taking his partner somewhat by surprise, Dean groaned when the harsh words fell from his lips and the angel decided to run with it if he enjoyed it. "Dean... Fuck, I'm gonna come, fuck it's good baby..." He muttered, his words fracturing into a rough groan as he let his climax overtake him, coming hard against his bare chest and shuddering as he felt Dean follow him an instant later.

Dean pushed up into his lover more vigorously at the sound of his voice pleading for him to take him harder and he did just so. His hand around Castiel’s shaft pumped him harder and faster in time with his frantic thrusts. He groaned at his words, enjoying every second of it, “Fuck… Ahh!” He cried out in turn, eyeing Cas as he came and the hunter’s head lolled back as he followed his lover over the edge, coming deep inside his body.

He rode out his pleasure inside his lover’s body, his hand on the other’s length slowing to a stop and soon enough he nudged Castiel until he took the cue and sat up just enough to let him slip out of him. He panted heavily against Cas’s skin as he laid over him, his arms draping around Dean’s frame and his body slumping against him completely uncharacteristic for the now angel again. Dean hugged him tight and kissed at his lover’s shoulder and up his neck, “You feel so damn good, Cas.” He muttered, running his fingers up and down his back and sighing as they got settled together in the open like this.

They lay like that together for a good while until Dean could feel Cas’s arousal starting to form once more against his abdomen. “Doesn’t take much does it or am I just that good?” He teased his lover, gently nudging at him to sit up before kissing his lips slow and deep. “Get in the back seat, baby.” He instructed, watching with a smirk as Cas wriggled out of his lap and did as he was told, climbing in the back and Dean took the chance separated to dress down to nothing just as Castiel was, fully exposed himself.

He smiled at the hungry look in his lover’s bright blue eyes as he climbed over the seat just the same, settling over him where he was sitting in the long bench seat. “I’m yours.” Dean informed the angel, leaning in to kiss him hungrily again. “Sit up so I can go down on you.” He stated, half getting to his knees on the floor of the Impala and setting himself between Castiel’s legs, licking a broad stripe up his thick length and savoring the way he growled at him already to take him in his mouth. He smirked and kissed at his length up to his tip, opening his mouth and easing down onto his length, relaxing his throat and taking him in his mouth completely.

His head started to bob and with the sounds his lover was making and the way his thighs were tensing along with Cas’s fingers in his hair Dean was getting turned on once more. It got him going just knowing how much Castiel wanted him even with his power back.

 

Castiel moaned loudly as Dean took his entire length, not holding anything back partly because he knew his lover liked the sounds he made and partly because it just felt too good not to. The angel could feel his climax building once more, his own angelic energy spurring them both on and even though he couldn't see it at the moment he could feel that Dean was just as turned on by this as he was.

Castiel's fingers tightened in Dean's short hair, "Faster Dean... Don't stop..." The angel groaned, his head tipping forward watching raptly as his lover swallowed him down and pulled back only to take him to the hilt again, purring around his length making Cas throb in his throat. Castiel held his lover flush against him, coming against the back of Dean's throat with a ragged cry. The hunter swallowed down every last drop before pulling off of him once the angel loosed his grip, his bare chest heaving from his pleasure.

Dean grinned wickedly up at him from the floor and Castiel smiled back, wrapping his arms around his lover when he rose up to the seat again kissing him hard and deep. He could feel his lover's arousal prodding at his belly as they kissed and Cas reached between them to begin working the hunter's thick shaft with short rapid strokes.

Dean responded immediately to his ministrations, growling into their kiss and thrusting automatically into the angel's grip, his large hands on Castiel's shoulders tightening as his own pleasure built. After a moment Cas broke their contact to whisper roughly in the man's ear, "Turn around." No sooner than he spoke the short quiet command than his partner did so, shifting himself to face away from Cas and the angel used his power to immediately ready his body to take his lover.

Castiel drew himself up onto his knees behind Dean, prompting the hunter to brace himself which he did with one hand gripping the back of the front seat and the other pressed into the padding of the back seat. He guided his now hardened length to his lover's puckered entrance, prodding at him with his tip as he reached around to grip the man's shaft once more.

"I want to make you come like you never have before Dean." Castiel growled, biting down on the hunter's neck as he sank drove into the man's body, making sure to use his influence over Dean's body to relax him and avoid any pain with his sudden invasion.

The angel hugged his lover across the chest to hold him close to his body, pounding up into him and rapidly pumping his length all at once. Castiel dialed up his 'mojo' to a level he never had before, relishing the hunter's loud cry of pleasure but he used his power in another sense, keeping Dean from coming though his body was straining to do so.

The angel continued to work his partner, moaning loudly against Dean's flushed skin as he shuddered and cried out with need till they were both sweating and the hunter was cursing on every exhalation that he wanted to come, wanted Cas to make him come. Castiel felt Dean's body nearing it's absolute limit, finally stroking him just a little faster and slamming into him a final time to spill deep within the man's body in the same instant that he finally allowed Dean to find his release.

The hunter came hard on the seat of the car, Castiel couldn't hold back a satisfied groan as he emptied himself inside his lover and listened to his uncontrolled noises of pleasure. The angel released his grip on Dean's length and sank back down onto the seat, slipping from his partner's body and having to catch Dean as he collapsed back into his lap in the wake of his intense orgasm.

Dean cursed under his breath with each stroke that Castiel gave and each thrust deep inside the hunter’s body. He panted heavily and pleaded with his lover, “Fuck… Cas I wanna come. Please… Ahh, please baby make me come with you.” He begged, his body trembling on his knees as Cas took him to the brink and finally allowed him to tumble over the edge, coming hard against the back seat of the Impala. He gasped and grunted harshly as Cas’s hand milked him dry and his lover lost it deep within his body, both of them collapsing back from their pleasures.

The hunter fell back atop Castiel, trying desperately to catch his breath with little to no effect at the moment. The angel cradled him, keeping him as upright as possible with his strong arms wrapped around the man’s chiseled frame. “Shit.” He sighed heavily, laughing around the word as Cas’s hand came up from his abdomen to brush over Dean’s sweat dampened forehead, kissing his shoulder and neck from behind and asking if he was satisfied in their love making. “Always, Sweetheart.” Dean muttered, turning his head to kiss his lover’s wrist that lingered near his face.

It was cramped in the back seat to say the least but Dean found he rather liked the closeness of the space and lying openly skin to skin with his partner like this. “You know I wanted to pounce you in the diner for teasin’ me like that. I’m trying to be more open about lovin’ you, Castiel but it also has to be controlled.” He chuckled airily, his breathing evening out more so now.

Castiel gently nudged Dean’s chin to encourage him to look at him over his shoulder, muttering that he appreciated Dean was being more opened with them now. Dean reached his hand down and found Cas’s hip and thigh beneath him, brushing his fingers over his frame affectionately. “Better late than never I guess.” He said almost apologetically but Cas brushed it off, seeming to understand and promising that he was simply happy to have Dean today and know that the man was committed to him and only him. “I wanted you for a long time, y’know but I’ve never been scared like I was before… afraid of myself I guess.” He sighed, lacing his fingers of the opposite hand with Castiel’s and letting the angel hold him for another while until Dean’s eyes grew heavy and Cas must have noticed the difference in his frame, mentioning that they should get home soon.

“Right.” The hunter responded, sitting up and turning in his lover’s lap to press his lips to Castiel’s once more, deepening it and kissing him slow and languid. He started to pull back but Dean wouldn’t let him, reaching up to cup his face and thread his fingers through the other’s hair, pinning him close to him, devouring him in earnest and refusing to let go. They kissed like that for another moment or two until Dean withdrew for want of air, gasping lightly and keeping his companion close to his face despite his breathing. Castiel opened his eyes and met his gaze, looking back at him and asking what that was about.

The green eyed man shook his head slightly trying to decide his reasoning, his thumb brushing over Castiel’s full bottom lip and down his scruffy chin. “I love you, Cas.” Dean admitted, his own orbs darting back and forth to both of his lover’s own as he spoke. “Human or angel or whatever else comes up… I just… I need you to know that because this fight with Metatron and reopening the gates it’s—It’s not going to be easy.” He murmured, “I know you know that but Sam and I we made a deal… No more bringin’ each other back from the dead, no more sellin’ our souls for the other so if something happens I can’t… You can’t bring me back okay? Promise me that you won’t.”

Castiel was touched by Dean's words, though he felt conflicted by his request or rather his direct insistence that the angel not bring him back to the living world should the worst happen in their fight against Metatron. His blue eyes went stormy as he tried to see the reasoning in such a promise, he knew better than anyone that once a soul departed from it's mortal coil that it wasn't meant to return, but that didn't stop him from wanting to preserve his lover's life at all costs and against all odds.

Dean stared at him intently, waiting for his response and the angel nodded slowly, his grip tightening a bit unconsciously on the man's frame. "I... I will abide by your wishes, beloved." He murmured just above a whisper, finding he didn't have it in him to say anything more about it because the thought of spending an eternal existence such as his without his hunter by his side... It was intolerable to even imagine.

Dean smiled, searching his face and seeming to realize just how difficult it was for Cas to agree to such terms when he had the power to do otherwise. The man leaned forward and kissed him softly again, lingering against the angel's body and almost letting him reassure himself that for the time being anyway Dean wasn't going anywhere.

Castiel finally released his grip from the sides of Dean's head, not even realizing he'd drawn his hands up to hold him close until he had to let go. The pair awkwardly got redressed in the small space, clambering up to the front and getting situated once more for the trip home. They drove back in silence but it wasn't tense or uncomfortable in any way, hands clasped between their bodies on the seat.

\---  
The next few weeks bore little fruit as far as their larger fight against Metatron was concerned, but they did manage to pick up a couple random hunting jobs in the meantime to break up the lack of progress on their bigger mission.

They had all been hitting the books hard for days when finally Dean stood up, slammed his book shut and downed the rest of the beer he'd been nursing, loudly announcing to the floor that he needed a break, they all did. Castiel and Sam lifted their heads from their respective research materials and exchanged a perplexed look before looking over at the short-haired hunter who was already moving to shut the book Castiel had been reading from.

Sam defensively put his hand on the top of his laptop to keep Dean from closing it in the same manner when he got too close, "Whoa hang on, we still got a lot of ground to cover, if you wanna stop for awhile that's fine but I-" The younger Winchester babbled but Dean cut him off, insisting that the three of them needed to get out of the bunker, have some food, maybe a few drinks and recharge a bit. He specifically mentioned that Sam needed to find a hot chick at the bar to have some fun with which the long haired hunter gave him a pained look in response. 

"Not everyone is like you Dean. I can actually go more than twenty four hours without being laid and live." Sam shot back with a wry grin, but still Dean remained unperturbed calling for both of them to get up and get ready to leave before he started getting pushy. It was obvious that Sam was irritated but he truly wanted the break as well, so he agreed and shut the laptop of his own accord a moment later.

The three of them walked outside but Dean stopped his brother from climbing in the back of the Impala, telling him to take his own car and meet them at their destination because he was serious about the finding a girl for the night. Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes but got his own car keys out anyway, figured his brother really just wanted to have the privacy with his boyfriend and he didn't mind giving them that.

They agreed on a place in town to meet up and Dean and Cas piled into the Impala, the angel watched his lover curiously as he threw the vehicle into reverse and got them out on the open road towards town. The hunter seemed to sense him staring and asked around a little laugh why he was looking at him like that, and the angel was blunt as always.

"Are you concerned that there is no actual way to reverse Metatron's spell and reopen the gates?" Castiel asked, not seeing any other reason for Dean's sudden need to distract them all from what was becoming more and more disheartening a task each day.

Dean glanced over at Castiel when he felt him completely staring him down without even blinking it would seem. “Why are you looking at me like that, Cas?” He asked his lover, his grip on the steering wheel letting up a bit as the angel spoke up. He was pretty good at reading Dean it seemed of all people really. He questioned his concerns on if they would actually find anything on Metatron.

The hunter sighed heavily at his questioning, “Yeah. How could I not be, Babe?” He mumbled, shaking his head a little as he thought about all they had already tried to do more recently in regards to the more intense and long running hunt they had been working on. It was somewhat of a ridiculous process if anything and he was growing more and more fed up with all of it.

“Does it make me a bad guy to be considering just throwin’ in the towel?” He wondered aloud. He felt Castiel’s hand in his lap suddenly, brushing over his leg affectionately and offering as much comfort as he could. Dean shifted in his seat and slipped his hand from the wheel down to take the angel’s own fingers, lacing them together and feeling defeated despite his assurances that they would find something. Cas told him it didn’t make him a bad guy at all but he didn’t think they should just give up on the task entirely because of the effect Metatron had on the planet as a whole as well as the supernatural world around them.

“I know I’m not sayin’ I’m gonna give up… It’s just seeming like it’s more of an option nowadays. I’m tired, Cas. I’m tired…” He repeated the words, squeezing his lover’s fingers and fighting back tears. He always got this way when he felt defeated and it didn’t happen often. Castiel sat up a little straighter and curled closer to Dean’s own seat, holding his hand tight and leaning up to kiss at his shoulder to his jawline.

The couple drove in comfortable quiet until they reached the bar and Dean noted Sam’s car already outside, hoping that maybe if he had gotten here before them he had managed to scope out the place first. He smiled and led his lover up to the bar that he had tended a few times, more so before he and Castiel became an item. He greeted his little brother who had already order them a round for when they arrived that the tender quickly offered over.

The talk of Metatron was pushed aside by Dean every time Sam managed to work it into conversation, telling him he was done and going to start making it a game that he make Sammy take a shot of Whiskey which the man wasn’t overly fond of to begin with each time he brought up the hunt. Dean was getting steadily tipsier but with Cas around who couldn’t exactly drink he didn’t feel quite as much need to down as many as he used to on his own.

Dean was sitting closer to his lover than he might normally, having handed off Sammy to some cute brunette a few tables over in hopes his brother might actually have some fun. The hunter shifted in his seat as Castiel spoke to him about if he should move considering he wasn’t really drinking much anymore anyhow but Dean was. “Nah you’re fine. You’re keepin’ me company and I’m drinkin’.” He hummed, taking another swig of his beer before leaning a little more into his partner.

The hunter could hear the guy beside them ranting on about the two ‘homos’ at the bar and it was likely what was making Castiel not want to linger around with him here. The angel reached for Dean’s leg when he started to turn and respond, indicating that he had heard him too but not to do anything in reaction. Dean sighed and slipped his arm around Cas and softly brushed his hand over the other’s back, giving him a smile to show he was just fine. He moved closer once more and they talked again about nothing in particular, just trying to keep each other’s minds as far away from their work as possible.

Dean grinned a little drunkenly at his lover and for the first time he reached out, brushing his fingers through Cas’s hair on the side of his head and leaning into him. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced by the hunter pressing his lips to the other’s, pecking him once and then once more and it was simple contact completely and far less than Dean might have done in his past but it still drew attention, probably more considering the situation and he didn’t miss his ‘friend’ a couple seats down commenting on how sick it was that they let ‘people like that’ in a ‘regular bar’.

“Listen buddy I’d thank you to keep your damn mouth shut. If it bothers you so much then don’t fuckin’ look, alright?” He snapped over his shoulder at the man behind him, feeling Cas’s fingers flex around his thigh in warning not to get too riled but the man didn’t back off, calling Dean and Cas a name or two and saying how wrong it was.

Dean’s green orbs darted over to Castiel and despite the angel’s protests he shoved up from his seat, charging on over and downing the rest of his beer before slamming the glass down on the table. “I asked you nicely and I only do that once. If you don’t shut your mouth about my boyfriend over there you and I are gonna have some serious trouble, yah got it?” He warned close to the blond man’s face and then he said one final thing that threw him over the edge, calling Dean a fag and he was done. The hunter quickly drew his arm back, readying himself to throw a punch.

Castiel got up immediately after Dean did, carefully staying a pace or two behind his lover trying to give him a chance to diffuse the situation but it seemed like the hunter was blind and deaf to reason and consequences at the moment, slamming his mug down on the table and threatening the imbecilic stranger wanting to start a scene as much as the man provoking him.

The angel reacted quickly, catching his lover's fist on the back swing and giving him a sideways glance when he jolted and looked back to see what was holding him back. "Dean, there is no need for this to escalate to violence. This man's ignorant bigotry will only make him out to be the fool if we do not react to it." Castiel advised in a calm tone of voice, his blue gaze flickering over to the drunk blond man who hauled himself up from his seat, grumbling about how he could just as easily take apart two fags instead of one.

Dean struggled uselessly against Castiel's grip, saying his name in a tense tone but the angel simply inclined his head towards the offending man, reaching out and gently pressing his open palm to the drunkard's chest. "There's no need for a scene." He said evenly, using his angelic power to cause an enormous pressure to build up in the man's bladder and his glassy eyes went wide as he was nearly overwhelmed with the need to empty his bladder.

Castiel let his arm fall casually as the man doubled over and blatantly pressed his own hand to his crotch trying to keep from soiling his pants, his rage all but forgotten as he began hobbling away from them towards the bathroom but it was clear by the trail of wetness he was leaving behind he was already fighting a losing battle.

The angel turned and glanced at the man's friends still seated at their table, they had all been happy to listen and join in on their friend's hateful commentary but none seemed willing to pick up the fight in their compromised comrade's name. Castiel smirked ever so slightly with satisfaction, turning his head to meet Dean's gaze and raising his dark brows inquisitively when the hunter fixed him with a suspicious look.

"I told you there was no need for violence Dean. Such actions could result in unnecessary injuries, arrests, banishment from this establishment... Far simpler to solve the problem with alternative means." Castiel stated, not quite masking the sense of gratification he felt watching the offensive man hobble off like he had. They went back to their seats and Dean ordered another drink, laughing by now and asking just for clarification under his breath if Cas had just used his 'mojo' to make a man piss himself in public.

The angel shrugged, smiling as he made a show of taking a drink from his beer bottle though he had hardly downed half of it all evening, only having it in the first place for appearances sake. Dean was chuckling loudly when Sam made his way over from where he'd been playing darts with a young brunette woman, concern on his face asking if they were both all right.

Dean could hardly articulate a response through his chuckling at the moment and so Castiel took it upon himself to answer, "We are fine, Sam. The situation has been... Handled." The angel said with a warm grin, more amused by how funny his lover found his course of action than anything else. The long haired hunter looked back and forth between them a couple times, finally shrugging and accepting Castiel's words but still offering to hang out with them if they needed it.

Castiel reached out and gripped Sam's arm, his expression going serious, "No not at all Sam. Don't worry about us, you go forth and... Tap that fine ass." The angel assured his friend, glancing past his frame to the young woman watching expectantly from across the bar for Sam to return. As usual his attempt at using more 'modern' human vernacular seemed to have failed because Sam sputtered out a surprised little laugh, shaking his head and Dean crowed with laughter beside them.

Dean bellowed with laughter each time he thought about what it was his lover had done to that other man. The image of the blond hobbling away pissing himself made him chuckle and even more so when his brother came over to check on them. He must have seen the incident take place and thought that the man was causing more trouble than he had but clearly Castiel had it more handled than they both would have thought.

Sam asked if they were okay and Dean busted up laughing again as he glanced over at the blond bastard’s group of friends who still seemed uncomfortable after what they witnessed for what reasons they might not be able to explain. He couldn’t even speak enough to tell his baby brother what had happened, leaving Cas to do that for himself and he sort of did, finishing off with instructing Sam to ‘tap that fine ass’ of the brunette he had been playing darts with, the comment only making the brother’s laugh together now.

Castiel stared at them both seeming not to understand why they were in such hysterics right now. The younger Winchester questioned what happened exactly but he seemed to figure it out on his own. “Just some jackass can’t handle that I’m getting’ comfy with my boyfriend, that’s all.” He answered, shrugging his shoulders and seeming far less bothered by it now as he smiled at his lover next to him, reaching around and gently tapping his rear to which Cas jolted forward partly out of surprise.

“Go tap that ass, Sammy. We’ll see yah at home, huh? Maybe tomorrow afternoon preferably?” Dean winked at the taller Winchester. Sam laughed a little uncomfortably, saying he would have to see if she was even interested to that extent. “Wow… Yeah ‘cuz she’s not standing over there with pleadin’ eyes trying to get you to come back to her. Dude you’re so gettin’ laid tonight just take it. Have some fun.” He nudged him, patting his back and urging him to go back over to his lady friend but not before buying them both another round.

Dean and Cas spent little more than an hour at the bar still, allowing the hunter enough time for another couple beers and to watch his brother wander out of the joint with his gorgeous little brunette companion to follow, holding his hand tightly. She was definitely cute for sure and he wondered if Sam would end up going home with her or simply opting out claiming he was tired or something along the lines to get out of it and get home to get back to work. Dean had a mind to lock the kid out if he did and make him turn around, hell he deserved a freaking break too.

He laced his fingers with Castiel’s and went out to the Impala, piling in and driving them both back to their rightful home, feeling a good buzz but not enough that he wanted his angel to take the wheel for him. They got back to the bunker and Dean shed his outer shirt, seeing Sam’s keys missing from the front of the place, tossing his own over onto the coffee table and going straight to the tempting looking angel. He started forward and slipped his hands around the man’s waist, drawing him to him with a smirk, kissing him deeply and making Cas groan into his mouth.

He kissed him hungrily, biting and tugging at his partner’s lower lip but when he broke away he started laughing again under his breath. Castiel asked him what he found so amusing and Dean ran his hands up the other’s broad chest, “Just… You made a man piss himself. That’s fightin’ dirty, baby. I didn’t think you had that in you.” He chuckled.

Castiel grinned wide at Dean's words, pleased that his lover seemed so amused by his actions. Honestly he had only chosen that route because it was one of the easiest ways to immediately diffuse such a situation without actually causing the opposing person any harm, but now that he'd been mortal he knew intimately how unbearable and undeniable something like a full to the limit bladder was.

The angel shrugged and leaned in to meet Dean's lips once more, kissing him hungrily and gripping his shoulders tight. "I'm glad you approve of my methods, Dean." Cas chuckled when they broke apart for air and the hunter nodded, laughing a bit again despite himself. Castiel was more than riled for his lover from their heated contact and he let his hands slide down the man's arms to grip his hands with a mind to guide him back to the man's bedroom.

He started to pull him that direction but the hunter seemed to have other plans, tugging back and while Castiel could easily overpower him he paused at his resistance, curious about why he wasn't allowing himself to be led away. Dean smiled mischievously at him and tossed his head at the long sofa in the open living room area, pulling him towards it.

Castiel moved with his lover to the couch, picking up on Dean's cues to let him direct for now and let the hunter push him down on the sofa. Dean shrugged off his undershirt and Cas devoured his muscled tan torso, feeling his own jeans getting painfully restrictive from his arousal as the man began fidgeting with the fastenings of his own pants.

Dean pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, his own arousal blatantly obvious straining against his black boxer briefs and Castiel wetted his lips unconsciously. his gaze sweeping up and down every inch of his lover's perfect body. The angel sat up from his semi-reclined position on the sofa, removing his own borrowed band shirt of Dean's and undoing his pants so the discomfort wouldn't distract him from focusing on how tempting his lover was.

Castiel considered bringing up that there was the possibility that Sam would come back home while they were being intimate, but in all honestly he was far more invested in having his lover right here and now so he didn't bring it up for fear that it would delay them even another minute. He simply enjoyed watching Dean slowly shed his last article of clothing and devoured his erect length with his gaze, sensing that Dean's desire spiked with his eyes on him.

"Come here." Castiel muttered in a deep hoarse tone, reaching up to grip the man's hips as he stepped in between his legs. The angel shifted forward on the couch and placed a few errant kisses over the hunter's tight thighs, his mouth wandering up closer to Dean's thick shaft and he used one hand to draw his tip to his lips.

He felt a surge of satisfaction as Dean hissed sharply through his teeth when Castiel's mouth began languidly exploring his erection, kissing his way down to suck and nuzzle at his sack before licking his way back up the underside of Dean's quivering shaft. Castiel glanced up at Dean's face, shuddering with want at the heat in the man's eyes and he wrapped his lips around his tip, slowly taking him in until his nose bumped the trail of hair that ran up to Dean's bellybutton. 

Dean's hands threaded into his hair and the man cursed when Castiel gripped his hip and encouraged him to fuck his mouth, taking the cue and slowly began thrusting into the angel much to his satisfaction.


End file.
